Uptown girl
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Capítulo 6 FINAL: "Ya no quería seguir siendo parte de esa mentira. Ya no quería seguir ilusionándose. Ya no quería seguir pretendiendo que las cosas podían seguir el mismo rumbo, porque era engañarse, ahora a ella misma."
1. I bet she never had a backstreet guy

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS Y LA CANCIÓN ES DE BILLY JOEL, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

Nuevo fic, no sé de dónde salió... bueno, claro que sé ¿les ha pasado que cuando están decaídos tienen su lista de canciones que siempre los anima? pues en esa lista esta **Uptown girl** , de Billy Joel. Adoro su ritmo, su letra, su historia, es como un mini cuento de hadas con buena música ochentera (mi música pop favorita) y un buen día que estaba escribiendo un capítulo de Metanoia se puso la canción de fondo, los personajes de HTTYD se cruzaron con el ritmo, y así surgió esta historia. Es corta, sencilla, y cliché, la escribí por darme gusto y la comparto con ustedes por el cariño que les tengo.

Originalmente quería que fuera un One-shot, pero ya me conocen, empiezo a escribir y las cosas se alargan. Para que no saliera un monstruo lo acorté en partes, tengo casi todo terminado así que no creo tardarme tanto con las actualizaciones. Espero que la disfruten, como es sencilla, creo que la encontrarán ligera, de esos fics que son buenos para leer matando el tiempo.

Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras leen. Ahora sí, sin más cosas que decir ¡disfruten!

* * *

 **UPTOWN GIRL**

 _by_

 _ **N** efertari **Q** ueen_

* * *

 **o0o**

Uptown girl

She's been living in her uptown world

I bet she never had a back street guy

I bet her mama never told her why

Chica de clase alta

Ella ha estado viviendo en su mundo de clase alta

Apuesto a que ella nunca estuvo con un chico de la calle

Apuesto a que su madre nunca le dijo el por qué

 **o0o**

 **PARTE I**

El lujoso auto Porsche de color azul aparcó en la entrada del establecimiento. Gobber se asomó y le hizo señas al conductor, pero no pudo verlo debido a los vidrios polarizados. No tardó mucho en abrirse la puerta, saliendo del asiento del conductor una mujer rubia que le dedicó una amble sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes—le saludó, haciendo uso de una entonación bastante educada—¿Es usted el dueño del establecimiento?

Gobber miró al letrero: "Reparaciones Gobber" y sonrió de lado.

—Sí, lo soy ¿en qué te puedo servir?

La mujer le miró sorprendida, pero él estaba acostumbrado, no todos los días veías a un hombre regordete vestido de mecánico con prótesis en un pie y una mano. Tras una pausa de varios segundos, ella cerró la puerta del auto, sujetando con su mano derecha la correa de su bolsa.

—Acabo de notar que está tirando aceite.

—No creo que eso tarde—Gobber tendió la mano, y ella mantuvo su amable sonrisa cuando le dio las llaves.—Si gusta, puede esperar en la salita de allá.

Señaló a un cuarto aclimatado anexado a su oficina, con sillones cómodos, una mesa llena de revistas y una cafetera, ella caminó haciendo gala de un gran porte y entró a la salita, tomando asiento delicadamente y hojeando una revista.

"Nada mal" pensó. Lo usual era que las muchachas de clase alta fueran muy mal educadas, pero ella había sido amable en todo momento. Recordó cierta situación que vivía su ahijado, quizá darle un empujoncito no estaría del todo mal. Pero regresando al auto, Gobber se apresuró a revisar el motor apenas éste se enfrió lo suficiente, sin embargo, como el modelo era del año la mayoría de los sistemas del auto estaba computarizados. O al menos esa fue la excusa que se dio a sí mismo. Entró a su oficina, en donde estaba un muchacho con el mismo uniforme de mecánico, y lo llamó.

—Hiccup, es tu área.

El muchacho salió con una sonrisa inclinándose hacia el auto para revisarlo. Se dio cuenta de que Gobber realmente no ocupaba su ayuda, pero se encogió de hombros, si el hombre lo había llamado sería por algo.

Astrid, que había estado hojeando la revista, se asomó y notó al chico delgado y alto que estaba inclinado sobre su motor. Curiosa, se puso de pie y se acercó al cristal para verlo mejor. En eso sonó su teléfono y respondió automáticamente, era Snotlout _otra vez._ Suspiró pesadamente, le respondió con toscos monosílabos y luego cortó la llamada. Era la tercera vez en la semana que la invitaba a salir y ella lo rechazaba, pero el chico seguía presionando porque sabía que contaba con la aprobación de los padres de Astrid.

Los padres de ella habían insistido en que debía comenzar a salir, pensar en su futuro romántico. Acababa de cumplir veinticuatro años, se había graduado de la escuela con honores y ahora, en lo que construía su carrera, también debía buscarse con quién compartirla.

La verdad era que su familia, los Hofferson, eran de los más adinerados del estado, quizá de la región. Querían que ella comenzara a buscar partidos aceptables para empezar a hacer acuerdos con las otras familias para fusionar empresas, hacer contratos y acuerdos que garantizar el patrimonio familiar. Ella lo detestaba porque se sentía usada, como una ficha de ajedrez a la que moverían a su antojo para garantizarse un buen desenlace.

Su teléfono sonó otra vez, era un mensaje de Snotlout diciéndole que estaría libre el fin de semana. Su enfado creció a niveles insospechados y tiró el teléfono al sillón ¿qué se creía ese imbécil?

Salió de la pequeña sala de espera y caminó con pasos furiosos hacia el auto.

—¿Le falta mucho?—preguntó, pues quería irse con su amiga Heather y desahogarse lo más pronto posible.

—Unos diez minutos—respondió el otro, sin levantar la vista.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, impaciente.

—¿Es lo menos?

—Sí.

Le dio la espalda y caminó hasta la cajuela, luego se arrepintió y regresó hacia él. Siguió así, caminado de un lado al otro un buen rato, hasta que él suspiró y dijo:

—El ruido de tus tacones es muy molesto.

—¿Pretendes que me los quite, con este suelo lleno de grasa?

Miró hacia el piso, que en realidad no estaba tan sucio, con expresión medio asqueada. Ella no solía ser así, pero estaba tan molesta que no medía sus palabras. Hiccup alzó la mirada y quedó anonadado. No se esperaba a una mujer tan bonita, se dio cuenta que estaba muy bien vestida, con pura ropa de diseñador.

—Si está muy ansiosa, puede esperar en la sala de estar, es más cómoda—le dijo, en el tono más amable que encontró—Si sigue poniéndome nervioso créame que me tardaré más.

Ella hizo una mueca de enfado, pero le hizo caso y se regresó a la sala de espera. Hiccup volteó hacia Gobber, quien había visto la conversación y después fingió hacerse el indiferente levantando el periódico, que para colmo era del día anterior.

Hiccup siguió trabajando sorprendiéndose de que no se le hubiera ocurrido el plan de su antiguo mentor. Pocos minutos después terminó, cerró el cofre y caminó hacia la sala de espera. Ni siquiera dio dos pasos cuando la muchacha salió apresurada con la cartera en mano.

—¿cuánto le debo?

—Él…

Señaló a Gobber, no terminó de decir la frase cuando ella caminó hacia Gobber, sacó un billete y se lo dio "Guarde el cambio" alcanzó a escuchar. Recibió las llaves, musitó un rápido "gracias" que casi sonó insultante, y subió al auto yéndose en menos de un minuto.

—Tiene prisa—dijo en voz baja.

Era bonita, pero muy ruda.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando el Porsche azul se estacionó el día siguiente afuera del taller, Hiccup sonrió de lado, sabiendo perfectamente lo que buscaba. Se puso de pie, revisó el bolsillo de su pantalón y salió a recibirla. Astrid llevaba en esta ocasión unos jeans, una linda blusa blanca y zapatos bajos, además del cabello trenzado. Aunque se veía mucho más casual, saltaba a la vista que todo en ella gritaba _Rue de la Paix._

Al verlo, ella esbozó una media sonrisa, pero no la dejó hablar, sólo sacó el celular y se lo tendió.

—Lo dejaste ayer en el sillón.—comentó.

—Lo sé—sostuvo el aparato en la mano con una mueca—Disculpa si causé una molestia.

—Claro que no.

Iba a decir algo más, pero se calló. Astrid notó ese desliz, revisó rápidamente las llamadas, los mensajes y otras notificaciones, antes de preguntar.

—¿Qué más ibas a decir?

—No, nada serio.

—Por favor, dime.—odiaba quedarse con la curiosidad.

Hiccup se llevó la mano a la nuca, algo pensativo y nervioso.

—Es sólo que… una chica como tú—señaló el auto—Pudiste comprarte perfectamente otro celular… ¿no?

Astrid enarcó una ceja, oprimió el botón de apagado y guardó el aparato en su bolso.

—Me gusta mi teléfono—dijo.

—Disculpa, no debí decir eso.

—Está bien—pero en su tono de voz, notó que se había ofendido.

Le agradeció por haberle guardado el celular y se subió al auto, yéndose sin decir nada más. Gobber llegó y le dio un zape.

—¿y cómo esperas conseguir novia así, muchacho torpe?

Hizo una mueca, no por el zape, sino porque Gobber se había dado cuenta que le gustaba.

—Sabes que no busco novia—replicó, sobándose la nuca y caminando a la oficina.

—Quizá tú no, pero tu padre está desesperado por verte con alguien. Hasta tu madre está comenzando a preocuparse.

—Déjalos que se preocupen.

—Ay, muchacho, no seas tan desconsiderado con ellos.

—No lo soy, pero sabes que soy tímido con las mujeres—se sentó en el sillón despreocupadamente—Y las que rondan por ahí no son precisamente lo que busco.

—Sólo no te tomes toda la vida en eso, o terminarás como yo—se cruzó se piernas reclinándose en su asiento—Aunque bueno, tampoco soy mal ejemplo.

Hiccup rodó los ojos. Había algo en esa muchacha rubia que le llamaba la atención, pero frunció los labios al recordar que era una chica de muy alta clase social. El auto que conducía, el teléfono que usaba, la ropa que llevaba puesta… sí, era de familia muy adinerada.

¿Qué oportunidades tendría él con una muchacha así?

.

.

Astrid estaba recostada en la enorme cama de sábanas moradas viendo al techo. Heather estaba sentada frente al escritorio, tecleaba sobre la laptop, y ambas ignoraban por completo la música de fondo.

—Snotlout es muy terco—dijo la pelinegra, sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

—No sé qué más decir o qué más hacer para que entienda que no me gusta—Astrid sonaba desesperada—Esos Jorgerson pueden ser muy molestos.

—Sí, pero son dueños de una de las empresas distribuidoras más grandes de la región.

—No me importaría que fuera dueño de la empresa más grande del país.

—No, sé que no—Heather rodó los ojos con ironía—Pero a tus padres sí, por eso quieren metértelo hasta por los ojos.

—Quisiera que mis padres entendieran que es mi decisión quién será mi pareja—se sentó en la cama, viendo hacia su amiga—¡Ni siquiera he pensado en casarme!

—Dales un poco más de tiempo, tus padres no son tan malos.

—¿Ah no?—alzó una ceja con sarcasmo.

—Al menos no te están obligando a nada—replicó su amiga—Sí, están siendo muy tercos y sí, insisten mucho en algo que no les incumbe. Pero oye, podrías estar peor, como Helga ¿recuerdas?

Una mueca apareció en su rostro cuando recordó a Helga Engermen, una compañera de su escuela elitista que fue obligada por sus padres a casarse con el hijo de un empresario italiano. La pobrecilla vivía ahora en Milán, y a juzgar por las fotografías que subía en redes sociales, no parecía ser la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Hay niveles de comparación—replicó—Como tus padres, por ejemplo, no te molestan con nada de esto y te dejan viajar por el mundo.

—Tampoco los veo mucho—Heather se encogió de hombros—Me criaron mis niñeras ¿Recuerdas?

—Bueno, nada en este mundo es perfecto.

Astrid se desplomó otra vez en la cama. Sus padres conspiraban mucho para que le diera una oportunidad a Snotlout. Pero no era la única opción, ella lo sabía, había un desfile de hombres de familias prominentes que sus padres aceptarían.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios ¿y si ella les llevaba al fin un novio, como ellos tanto querían, pero que no fuera parte de esa lista aceptable?

Heather terminó de teclear, se estiró y miró a su amiga justo a tiempo para reconocer esa sonrisa que tramaba algo extraño.

—Oh, no—suspiró—¿Y ahora qué se te ocurrió?

Astrid miró a su celular, sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de sus labios.

—Hay un chico en la mecánica a donde llevé mi auto ayer—le confesó a su amiga, sin dejar de ver el teléfono—Y se ve muy agradable.

Heather se cruzó de brazos, reclinándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

—¿Y?

—Quizá mi auto podría tener una avería mañana.

—Astrid, ¿enserio estás planeando lo que creo?

La rubia se encogió con una mueca, reconociendo el tono molesto de su amiga.

—¿Qué?

—¿Vas a coquetear con un completo extraño? ¿con un mecánico?

—No porque sea mecánico es mala persona, ¿cierto?

—No intentes hacerme sonar como elitista—replicó—¡Sabes que no lo soy! Pero no creo que sea buena idea ¿qué pretendes hacer con el pobre chico? ¿jugar con él?

—Claro que no—frunció el ceño, molesta—Pensaba platicar con él, es cierto cuando te digo que se ve muy agradable.

—¿Y saldrás con él?

—Una o dos veces.

—¡Astrid!

—Oye, solo saldré con él si me agrada lo suficiente. Así podré decirle a Snotlout que tengo una cita sin mentirle, y también a mis padres.

Aunque la rubia intentó sonar inocente, la mirada de Heather era firme, llevaban años de conocerse y era capaz de leer a Astrid con sólo mirarle la expresión, por eso no se creyó ninguna de esas torpes justificaciones.

—Suena a que usarás a ese pobre chico, y me niego a ser parte de esto.

—Heather, no seas así, me conoces lo suficiente ¿Verdad? ¿enserio crees que le daría alas? Le diré todo desde el principio.

—Espero que sea así.

No, Heather no estaba de acuerdo, pero Astrid ya había tomado su decisión. Podría quitarse a Snotlout y a sus padres de encima, dos pájaros de un tiro, sólo con pedirle a aquél chico el favor.

Después de todo ¿qué podría salir mal?

.

.

"Sólo respira hondo" se dijo Astrid mentalmente "Vamos, Hofferson, puedes con esto y más". Estacionó el auto, apagó el motor y salió con una sonrisa, buscando a los dueños del establecimiento. Ese día había otros dos autos además del de ella, así que supuso que debería esperar mucho más tiempo.

—Hola otra vez—dijo el simpático muchacho de cabello castaño—¿Qué le pasa a tu auto?

—Creo que derrama aceite otra vez—le dijo, cuando en realidad ella misma le había quitado casi todo el aceite al volante—¿podrías revisarlo?

—Claro, si gusta esperar en la sala—sonaba un poco nervioso—Tardaré más tiempo.

Astrid asintió y cuando el chico se fue, atendiendo otro auto, le miró sin disimulo. Era delgado, pero tenía hombros algo anchos y supuso que bajo el uniforme no se vería tan mal. Entró a la sala de espera, donde se distrajo leyendo la primera revista que encontró.

Veinte minutos después, los otros autos se fueron, y Astrid salió con renovado interés hacia el muchacho, quien estaba inclinado sobre su motor revisándolo con expresión de concentración.

—¿Debería preocuparme?—preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

—No creo—respondió sin verla—Sólo ocupa más aceite en el volante. Pero no hay señal de que tenga fuga. No debería volver a fallarle.

—Gracias.

Con actitud despreocupada se llevó un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja, y agregó:

—¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?

—¿Q-qué? Y… ¿yo?

—Si, tú.

Él frunció los labios, viéndola a los ojos.

—Hiccup—respondió con desgana.

—¿Hiccup?

Repitió el nombre. Bueno, había escuchado peores.

—Lo sé, no es muy halagador—dijo con un suspiro.

—Está bien, no suena mal. Hiccup.—repitió para enfatizarlo—Mucho gusto. Yo me llamo Astrid Hofferson.

Le tendió la mano. Hiccup miró la delgada y blanca manita de Astrid, luego a la suyas llenas de grasa, rápido se las limpió torpemente con el trapo y apretó las puntas de sus dedos, para no ensuciarla tanto.

—A-Astrid. Lindo nombre. Un gusto.

 _Hofferson_. El nombre se le hizo familiar, pero ya lo buscaría después.

—Gracias por reparar mi auto, dos veces. Y regresarme mi celular cuando se me perdió.

—Mm, está bien, supongo. Es mi trabajo.

—Ha sido espléndido—le dedicó una amplia sonrisa—Me preguntaba si…

—¿Sí?

—Si podrías hacerme un favor.

 _Hum._ Rodó los ojos ¿sería posible que supiera quien era él? ¿por qué todos siempre querían favores?

—Depende el favor—Astrid notó el cambio en su voz, pero lo ignoró y siguió hablando.

—Es un asunto muy personal—dijo—Quizá podríamos hablarlo en privado ¿podrías?

Señaló hacia la salita de espera, que estaba vacía. Hiccup miró a la oficina de Gobber, el hombre dormitaba y no había más trabajo. Asintió, pues se sentía curioso de qué podría querer. Le abrió la puerta para que pasara, lo cual le agradó mucho a Astrid, y una vez adentro caminó hacia la cafetera, necesitaba algo en qué ocupar sus manos.

—Dime—le dijo, mientras colocaba el papel filtro.

De repente Astrid no se sintió tan valiente, pero había llegado muy lejos, lo único que podía hacer ahora era continuar.

—Mi familia es un poco adinerada, como bien dijiste antes—empezó—Y llevan ya algunas semanas insistiendo en que salga con un muchacho que ellos aprueban.

Hiccup colocó el café molido y el agua, encendiendo la cafetera.

—Eres una persona agradable, yo me preguntaba si podrías… si serías tan amable de… salir conmigo.

La miró con los ojos abiertos, llenos de impresión.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, eso—Astrid se mordió el labio inferior—Verás, la única manera en que me dejen en paz es si les digo que estoy saliendo con otra persona. No te preocupes, no te estoy pidiendo que te enamores de mí ni nada al respecto. Sólo podríamos comer en algún restaurante e ir por helado un par de veces, y eso es todo. No estaría mintiéndoles técnicamente.

Se escuchó el sonido del agua hirviendo que llenaba la tetera. Hiccup se cruzó de brazos, viéndola fijamente.

—¿Y por qué yo?

—Eres el único chico agradable que he conocido últimamente—le explicó.

—¿Y qué ganaría yo con todo esto?

Suspiró, haciendo una mueca.

—Bien ¿qué es lo que quieres? Puedo hacer una donación generosa o…

—Dinero no.

 _Wow._ Eso le sorprendió, y le gustó.

—Entonces dime.

—Dices que voy a pretender ser tu pareja ¿verdad?

—Bueno, no tanto así. Sólo un chico con el que salgo.

—Esa es una pareja, aunque no sea muy formal—le debatió—Y supongo que les dirás que es un simple mecánico que conociste cuando cambiaba el aceite de tu auto.

La verdad, sí lo había pensado.

—Enojarás a tus padres—continuó hablando—Está bien, es problema tuyo. Lo que pido es que, así como le dirás a ellos que soy una especie de pareja tuya, yo podré presentarte a mis amigos como mi pareja… y a mis padres.

Oh, eso no se lo esperaba.

—¿Cómo? ¿Enserio?

¡Iba a usar su plan contra ella! De repente no le pareció tan amigable.

El café estaba listo. Hiccup sirvió en dos vasitos de cartón, le tendió uno a ella y le acercó la crema y el azúcar. Astrid los rechazó, soplando sobre el café negro y dándole un sorbo. No estaba tan amargo como esperaba.

—Tú tienes la última palabra—Hiccup echó una medida de crema y dos sobres de azúcar, antes de beber—Yo no tengo nada que perder.

Oh, dioses…

Se mordió los labios. Nadie la había empujado a esa situación.

—Nada de motes cariñosos—le dijo—Y la única muestra de afecto que te toleraré será que me sujetes la mano.

—¿Ni un beso?

—¡No!

—Eso sería extraño.

Suspiró con frustración.

—Sólo en la mejilla.

—De acuerdo.

Hiccup dejó el vaso de café en la mesita y le tendió la mano.

—¿Trato, novia?

Ella la estrechó con fuerza.

—Trato, novio.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Gobber los espiaba desde su oficina con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

 _Y eso fue todo... para la parte 1, desde luego. Traeré la parte 2 a más tardar el lunes, espero que les haya gustado c:_

 _¡Un saludo y un fuerte abrazo!_


	2. I've seen her in her uptown world

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

 **¡H** ola a todos! ¿cómo están? ¡Vaya, me sorprendieron! 9 favoritos son MUCHOS, no pensé que les fuera a gustar de ese modo jeje. Tal como les dije, este capítulo vino rápido porque sólo hice una revisión superficial. El próximo capítulo llegará el martes, si todo sale bien.

Una parte mía ha muerto... hoy vi **Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3** y no puedo creer que sea el final, enserio, no puedo... no les miento, lloré con la película, soy una persona emocional y este tipo de situaciones suelen llegarme mucho, más porque HTTYD ha sido una parte importante de mi vida, ustedes sabrán entender, que estos personajes y sus diferentes viajes de crecimiento nos han enseñado grandes cosas. Astrid que me enseñó a ser fuerte y firme, a pelear por lo que quiero. Toothless a no ser tan reticente. Stoick a que se debe aprender y hacerse uno cargo de sus errores. Valka a que no se puede escapar del mundo, hay que hacerle frente. Tuffnut y Ruffnut que el ingenio y el humor van de la mano y son importantes. Fishleg que la inteligencia es primero. Snotlout que la arrogancia puede esconder otras virtudes. Hiccup que hacer lo correcto es difícil, pero crucial, a ser valiente, firme con las propias convicciones, a ser ingenioso y auténtico.

En fin, ustedes deben tener sus propias lecciones favoritas, ya me las dirán después. Disculpen, no era mi intención dejarles este enorme script jeje, afloraron mis sentimientos. Ahora bien, aquí está la parte 2, ojalá les guste.

Reviews:

Cathrina FRankenstein: ¡Muchísimas gracias! me alegra bastante que ésta historia también te agrade, disfruta mucho de éste nuevo capítulo, confío en que te guste más c:

Monroe21: ¡Mil gracias! sí, la actualización fue rápida ésta vez jeje, disfurta 3

MichelleAloy: ¡Y yo espero con muchísimas ansías que éste nuevo capítulo te guste tanto o más que el anterior! disfruta =D

Ahora sí, el capitulo... sólo recuerden que es UNA HISTORIA CLICHÉ.

* * *

 **o0o**

You know I've seen her in her uptown world

She's getting tired of her high class toys

And all her presents from her uptown boys

She's got a choice

¿Sabes? La he visto en su mundo de clase alta

Ella se está cansando de esos juguetes lujosos

Y de todos los regalos que le dan esos chicos de clase alta

Ella tiene la elección

 **o0o**

 **PARTE 2**

—Por cierto, Astrid—le dijo su madre con una sonrisa—Ayer me habló el señor Jorgerson, el padre de Snotlout ¿lo recuerdas?

 _Hm_ , ¿cómo olvidarlo?

Estaban en el enorme comedor, que raras veces usaban, intentando disfrutar de un desayuno familiar. Hasta ese momento sus padres no habían dejado de hablar sobre los bailes de beneficencia y las reuniones empresariales que harían las próximas dos semanas para otorgarle mejor publicidad a la empresa, era una conversación en la que Astrid salía sobrando.

—Sí, lo recuerdo—Astrid se llevó un trozo de verdura a la boca y masticó para no hablar más.

Su padre, que intentaba alejarse de esa conversación hojeando superficialmente el periódico, tampoco pudo contenerse mucho y la miró de reojo fingiendo que buscaba su taza de café.

—¿Y qué te parece el joven Snotlout?—preguntó él.

—No me agrada.—repuso sin miramientos—No es mi tipo.

Su madre terminó de masticar y cortó con exagerada delicadeza el _omelette_ en su plato.

—Bueno, a alguien debes llevar al evento de beneficencia ¿no? Y como ya rechazaste a muchos otros chicos…

Su madre fingió inocencia mientras comía otro bocado, su padre tomó café, pero después hizo una mueca, el chico Jorgenson tampoco era de su total agrado.

Astrid sonrió con un poco de malicia.

—De hecho, ya tengo una cita para ese evento.

Su padre sonrió de lado, su madre estaba pasmada.

—¿cómo? ¿quién?

—No creo que lo conozcan—se encogió de hombros—Es un chico con quien he estado saliendo.

—¿Y de dónde lo conoces?

—Estaba en el taller a donde lleve mi auto a reparar—esa no era completamente una mentira.

— _Oh_ —su madre dejó los cubiertos al lado del plato y tomó un sorbo de jugo—Interesante…

Sabiendo que sus padres seguían analizando sus palabras, Astrid se apuró comiendo toda la clara de huevo –cuando sus padres comían con ella le servían puras comidas dietéticas y sinsabores– a fin de retirarse pronto.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?—preguntó su padre.

—Sólo dos semanas, pero les agradará, es muy simpático.

Su madre frunció los labios antes de hablar.

—Bueno, eso esperamos.

Astrid terminó de comer y se fue, diciendo que saldría con Heather.

.

.

Balanceaba su peso de una pierna a la otra a ritmo constante, Astrid Hofferson era muchas cosas menos una chica paciente. Miró su reloj por segunda vez, bufando al darse cuenta que el chico no se había retrasado. Quedaron de verse a las dos de la tarde, y todavía faltaban diez minutos para que diera esa hora. Astrid se había sentido tan sofocada en su casa que salió mucho más temprano de lo previsto, ansiosa de conducir.

Miró a través de la ventana del local hacia el Porsche, su precioso auto, le tenía especial cariño porque muchas veces hablaba en voz alta como si fuera una persona, y casi podía jurar que le respondía. Se recargó en la espalda del asiento, viendo otra vez el reloj, ¿cuándo llegaría aquel chico?

¿Hiccup, verdad?

La puerta se abrió haciendo sonar la campanita que llamaba la atención de las meseras, una de ellas lo saludó efusiva mientras Hiccup caminaba hacia la mesa en donde estaba Astrid esperándolo. Tomó asiento frente a ella, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios, y la saludó.

—¿Cómo estas, novia querida?—preguntó él.

Astrid sintió una mezcla de impotencia y disgusto, no le gustaba la idea de que él se diera ese tipo de libertades.

—No tienes que llamarme así si no hay nadie alrededor—le reprendió.

—Disculpa, pero pensé que me llamaste porque me ocupabas ¿no?

—Sí… mi padre tiene un evento de caridad esta tarde y ocupo que vayas conmigo.

—¿Esta tarde? No puedo, tengo trabajo.

—¡Teníamos un acuerdo!

—Sí, pero debiste avisarme con anticipación. Gobber siempre se molesta mucho cuando falto al taller.

—Podría pagarte las horas que faltes en tu trabajo, así no saldrías perdiendo ¿no?

—Ya te dije que no quiero dinero tuyo.—le dijo en tono serio, un tono que Astrid conocía a la perfección, ese chico tenía sentido del orgullo y sólo por eso le agradó más.

—Por favor, tiene que haber algo por hacer ¡les dije a mis padres que irías!—explicó—Si no vas mi madre me obligará a estar toda la tarde con Snotlout y no puedo soportar un monólogo más de él.

—¿Snotlout?—Hiccup repitió el nombre pronunciándolo de forma cuidadosa.

—Sí, Snotlout Jorgeson.—el nombre era horrible sólo de mencionarlo—Es un creído, su padre es dueño de una empacadora y distribuidora grande, y siempre presume de la fortuna y contactos que tiene ¡ni siquiera son suyos, son de sus padres!

Hiccup notó el tono exasperado en la rubia sentada delante suyo, ella tomó de su bebida con fiereza, no podía decirse que estaba en absoluto contenta.

—¿Tu idea es mostrarme frente a tus padres y Snotlout para que te dejen en paz, cierto?

—Y hacerlos rabiar en el proceso, de ser posible.

El chico asintió, sacó del bolso del pantalón el teléfono y marcó rápido el número de Gobber. Astrid pudo escuchar los gritos del mecánico a través del altavoz, Hiccup hacia muecas evidentemente incómodo "Lo siento, no volverá pasar" murmuró el muchacho antes de colgar. Astrid se sintió mal, había metido al muchacho en un problema, pero técnicamente él sólo estaba cumpliendo con el trato que los dos acordaron antes.

—Lo siento—dijo ella, incapaz de callar a su consciencia—Te lo compensaré.

—Ya veremos eso después. Ahora dime ¿a qué hora es el evento?

—A las seis de la tarde.

—Okey, pasaré por ti a tu casa a las 5:30 ¿está bien?

—Sí, te mandaré mi dirección—dijo, sacando el teléfono—¿Tienes auto?

—Claro, pero no es un modelo de último año como el tuyo.

—¡Perfecto!—mientras más viejo fuera el modelo, mejor para Astrid—Debes ir elegante ¿tienes esmoquin?

—Encontraré algo que usar, no te preocupes.

Astrid pensó en ofrecerle dinero para rentar algo, pero ante la negativa de Hiccup de aceptarle dinero, optó por guardar silencio. Sin mucho más por decir o hacer, Hiccup pagó la cuenta (sólo pidieron dos cafés) y salieron del establecimiento.

.

.

—Sigo pensando que esta es una mala idea—comentó Heather, retocándose el maquillaje frente al espejo.

—No, será divertido.

—Nuestras ideas de diversión parecen ser muy diferentes, Astrid.

La rubia no respondió, optó por revisarse en el espejo, suspiró por enésima vez ¡detestaba su traje! Horas antes, su madre llegó a su cuarto entregándole un modelo exclusivo de Dolce&Gabbana que ella debía usar esa noche –había sido un acuerdo entre su madre y dicha casa de modas– pero el vestido era todo lo opuesto a su personalidad. Fiel a la tendencia extravagante de Dolce&Gabbana, el corsé era de seda rosa brillante, casi chillona, con un escote en forma de corazón bastante exagerado. Tenía un cinturón de color dorado acho, con lentejuelas color verde claro y una hebilla de unos diez centímetros de altura. La falda era de tafetán rosado también, bordado con hilo dorado y levantando dos pliegues irregulares a la altura de su cadera, dejando una abultada caída hasta el suelo.

El tono rosado era intenso y no combinaba muy bien con su piel, además, el conjunto venía con una tiara y dos pendientes exageradamente grandes. Tuvo que recogerse el cabello en un moño alto para lucir dicha joyería. No, nada de eso le gustaba, pero no tenía más opción. Había decidido usar un maquillaje discreto, consciente que por sí solo el vestido era muy llamativo.

A su lado, Heather había terminado de arreglarse, llevaba un vestido color verde manzana que armonizaban muy bien con sus ojos, la falda llegaba hasta las pantorrillas y tenía un encaje negro sobre el corsé que le daba un aire elegante. Ella sí se veía hermosa.

—¿Con quién irás a la gala?—preguntó Astrid, viendo a su amiga guardar sus pertenencias en un bolso de noche.

—Iré con mi hermano Dagur.

—Pensé que estaba en Suiza.

—Regresó ayer en la noche, pero se irá en unos días ¿quieres que te llevemos o irás con tus padres?

—No, papá y mamá están allá hace horas. Hiccup vendrá a recogerme.

—¿El mecánico?

—Sí, él mismo.

Heather rodó los ojos.

—Sigue sin gustarme esta idea.

—Ya verás que nos divertiremos.

La morena no dijo más, le besó la mejilla a modo de despedida y salió de la habitación. Astrid se sentó frente al televisor, esperando a que el reloj diera la hora y dispuesta a llamar al joven si osaba retrasase aunque fuera un minuto. Pero no tuvo tiempo de enojarse, a las cinco en punto la mucama llegó para decirle que le esperaban afuera.

Astrid cogió su bolso y caminó a las afueras de la mansión, preparándose para llegar a un bocho o a un Tsuru de los años noventa. En vez de eso, Hiccup estaba muy bien vestido en un esmoquin elegante, esperándola frente a un Versa 2015. No era un auto del año, pero tampoco era el tipo de auto que esperaba de un mecánico tan joven.

—Buenas noches, señorita—saludó con una sonrisa—Curioso vestido.

—Ni le menciones—respondió hosca—¿Nos vamos?

Le abrió la puerta y ella se subió, le dio la dirección del evento y él arrancó el auto, anduvieron en silencio, con música de los años sesenta de fondo en la radio. Astrid conocía muchas de esas canciones, antes de percatarse, estaba tarareando en voz alta, con Hiccup haciéndole compañía en los coros.

—¿Te gusta Creedence?—por su tono de voz, Hiccup estaba sorprendido de que ella conociera esa música.

—Desde luego ¿a quién no?

—Muchos no los conocen.

—Son clásicos.—respondió Astrid, viéndolo de manera intensa, Hiccup esbozó una sonrisa pícara, sin dejar de ver al frente en ningún momento.

—Veamos si te gusta esto—cambió la canción en el estéreo y empezó a sonar una canción de Beach Boys.

Astrid rodó los ojos ¿es que pensaba ponerla a prueba? ¡por favor! ella creció mirando los canales de Clásicos junto con sus niñeras cuarentonas.

—¿Bromeas? Son un gusto culposo.

—¿Por qué culposo?

—Son muy cursis—admitió, luego agregó con más energía—¡pero al mismo tiempo encantadores!

—Buena forma de describirlos—dijo riendo.

Se fueron cantando hasta llegar al evento, en un exclusivo salón de la ciudad. Hiccup le entregó las llaves al Valet Parking y la ayudó a bajar del auto, Astrid vio a muchos rostros conocidos voltear a verla con asombro. Todos llegaban en sus autos de lujo, Mercedes Benz cuando menos, siendo el Versa un auto que definitivamente desentonaba. Astrid sonrió, satisfecha con esa impresión, y aceptó el brazo de Hiccup quien la escoltaba al interior.

El salón estaba lleno de personas distinguidas, desde luego, los Hofferson habían tirado la casa por la ventana en ese evento. El enorme salón estaba decorado con arreglos florales exóticos en cada esquina, listones colgaban del techo en colores crema y se doblaban elegantemente creando un efecto sobrio y borrando las toscas líneas rectas. Las mesas con bocadillos tenían manteles bordados y vajillas de plata, contrastando con los pilares decorativos llenos de flores y listones gruesos.

Hombres trajeados y llenos de canas acompañados de mujeres ridículamente maquilladas y entalladas en vestidos de marca se paseaban en todo el salón, hablando con ese tono mesurado que tanto caracterizaba a la clase alta y balanceando sus cuerpos de manera elegante. Sólo en ese momento se percató de lo que estaba haciendo ¡había llevado a un mecánico a un evento de gala! ¿en que estaba pensando? No se avergonzaba de Hiccup, lo poco que le conocía era un buen tipo, pero el pobre sujeto podría quedar en ridículo, muchos de los quisquillosos hombres ricos en ese salón disfrutaban de humillar a los demás.

Había deseado tanto molestar a sus padres que no se detuvo en pensar que Hiccup también se iría de bruces en aquél golpe, Heather tenía razón, estaba siendo muy cruel. Por un momento pensó en decirle que se fueran, pero su orgullo la detuvo, nadie la obligó a meterse en ese problema y ahora saldría de él con la frente en alto –o lo máximo posible– después de todo, ella era una Hofferson, y los Hofferson no rechazaban los retos.

Astrid volteó y vio que Hiccup tenía una mueca en los labios, seguro el pobre estaba incómodo, se hizo la nota mental de acompañarlo en todo momento para que nadie pudiera decirle nada malo, era lo menos que se merecía.

—No te preocupes—le susurró—Son sólo personas con atuendos más finos.

—Está bien

Hiccup se veía extrañamente convencido, parecía tener la misma determinación que ella, de un vistazo algo más meticuloso detectó las mesas con los mejores aperitivos y lo condujo ahí para que comiera algo bueno.

—No tengo hambre.

—Por favor, come al menos un bocado.

Él no parecía muy convencido, pero eligió un paté y lo mordisqueó lento. Justo en eso, una pareja llegó a la mesa buscando dulces, Astrid les saludó cordialmente, intentando ser ella la que llamara la atención, la pareja le respondió el saludo y también lo extendieron a Hiccup, el delgado muchacho les sonrió con ese gesto cortés y amable que aún así, no era hipócrita, y les recomendó el paté que comía.

Fue un intercambio de palabras elegante, amable y muy refinado, Astrid estaba impresionada por la manera en que Hiccup conseguía adecuar sus gestos a las emociones exactas, era una habilidad que ella demoró muchos años en perfeccionar.

—Astrid, querida—la aludida volteó, reconociendo por la voz a la señora Dungrer—¡Te ves hermosa! ¿cómo has estado?

Compuso la mejor de sus sonrisas corteses y aceptó los besos en la mejilla que la afrancesada viuda le dio; era una mujer muy rica y extranjera, con quien sus padres se esmeraban en hacer negocios.

—Muy bien señora Dungrer ¿y usted? Supe que pasó una temporada en su chalet.

—Sólo un mes, aunque amo Francia, no soporto el frío en ningún lugar ¿y quién es éste encantador jovencito, tu novio acaso?

Antes de que Astrid pudiera responder, Hiccup tomó la palabra y la saludó con un gesto exquisito.

—Un gusto, señora Dungrer, me llamo Hiccup.

La señora entrecerró los ojos, como si quisiera recordar algo, al mismo tiempo en que componía una sonrisa muy sincera en sus labios maquillados de carmín.

—Es un nombre extranjero—respondió— ¿nórdico, verdad?

—Tiene excelente oído, señora—el tono de voz que estaba usando Hiccup era muy galante, pero no falso, sonaba excepcionalmente adecuado para ese tipo de eventos—mi familia es de origen islandés.

—¡Oh, ya veo!—repuso la señora, sonriendo con más ahínco—Demasiado frío para mi gusto.—lo dijo en tono de broma, ante lo cual, rieron con suavidad.

Hiccup se desenvolvió en aquella conversación con gran naturalidad, la señora Dungrer se alejó no sin antes invitarles a pasar una temporada con ella en Francia para conocer mejor a "su encantador novio escandinavo".

—Eres bueno en esto—le dijo "Sospechosamente bueno" pensó Astrid.

Él sólo le sonrió, sin decir ninguna palabra; unos meseros se acercaron ofreciéndoles algo de beber e Hiccup aceptó una copa de vino blanco, la cual bebió en sorbos muy pequeños, cual debía ser según la etiqueta "Es extraño" pensaba Astrid. Hiccup no se veía particularmente animado, pero tampoco daba la impresión de estar fuera de lugar, la forma en que hablaba y los gestos que hacía eran muy buenos como para ser espontáneos. No, eso debía ser planeado, pero nadie aprendía en una tarde a tener un comportamiento tan exquisito ¿sería entonces que Hiccup conocía ese tipo de eventos? Imposible, era un mecánico, eso no tenía sentido, entonces... "Le preguntaré después al respecto" pensó ella, no era una mujer entrometida, pero eso le daba mucha curiosidad. Ella eligió para beber un vino rosado y espumoso, le dio pequeños sorbos a su copa y revisó el salón otra vez, no vio a sus padres cerca, pero sí encontró a Heather con su hermano Dagur, y se apresuró a saludarlos.

—¡Hola!—sonrió—Heather, te presento a Hiccup.

—Hola Hiccup—ella le saludó contenta—Él es mi hermano Dagur.

—¿Hiccup?—Dagur, un hombre alto y de espalda muy ancha, estrechó la mano del hombre mientras fruncía el ceño—¿Te conozco?

—Sí...—en esa ocasión, Hiccup pareció tartamudear, y se notaba urgencia en su voz cuando agregó—Arreglé tu auto hace un par de meses.

Dagur iba a decir algo, pero Hiccup apretó su mano con mucha fuerza y sus ojos adoptaron un gesto suplicante. Ni Heather ni Astrid se dieron cuenta, porque ellas sostenían su propia conversación ocular durante todo ese intercambio de saludos.

—¡Ah, ya recordé!—respondió Dagur, aunque sonaba algo confundido.

Inesperadamente le dio un abrazo, aprovechando la cercanía, Hiccup susurró en su oído:

—Sígueme la corriente.

—Lo que digas, hermano.

—Oye ¡lo vas a aplastar!—dijo Heather, reaccionado al fin—¿Desde cuando vas por ahí abrazando a los extraños?

—Me ofendes, hermana, sabes bien que éstas muestras de afecto son normales en Francia—repuso Dagur fingiendo todo ofendido.

—Pero tú estudias en Suiza, no en Francia.

—¿Y de quiénes son vecinos los suizos, eh?

—No puedo contigo cuando te pones así—resopló la morena—En fin, disculpa a mi hermano mayor, a veces es extraño.

—Entiendo—Hiccup sonrió, y Heather pudo notar que sus ojos verdes parecían brillar cuando hacía eso.

—No te molestará quedarte con él unos momentos ¿verdad?—preguntó Heather, poniéndose al lado de Astrid—Tenemos que hablar unas pocas cosas de mujeres.

Sin esperar a que respondiera, Heather empujó a Astrid unos cuantos metros, la rubia replicó en voz baja pero nadie pareció hacerle caso. Y es que Hiccup agradecía enormemente que les dieran unos momentos de privacidad.

—¿Cuándo arreglaste mi auto, eh?—dijo Dagur en tono bromista, a lo que Hiccup le dio un codazo muy ligero.

—¡Tú sígueme el juego!—Hiccup frunció el ceño—Es algo delicado... Astrid me conoció cuando estaba con Gobber y ella piensa que soy sólo un mecánico.

—Ajá, y yo soy un...

— _Shh_ , por favor, ya no hablemos de este tema, no quiero que ella escuche algo.

—Tú no eres la clase de persona que engaña, Hiccup—el tono de Dagur, usualmente despreocupado, sonaba ahora muy serio—¿Qué estás tramando?

—No es engaño, es malentendido, prometo explicarte todo más tarde.

Dagur no estaba de acuerdo, pero decidió seguirle el juego. Ya antes le había dicho a Hiccup que era muy correcto, que ocupaba hacer cosas alocadas de vez en cuando, ponerle más emoción a su vida; ahora lo estaba haciendo, aunque de forma un poco exagerada a su parecer. En fin ¿quién era él para juzgar? en casa lo llamaban Dagur el Desquiciado, así que no, no tenía la mejor de las reputaciones para darle sermones. Quizá algo divertido saldría de eso.

A pocos metros de distancia, su hermana tampoco estaba conforme con el modo de actuar de su mejor amiga, pero ella sí estaba decidida a intervenir, al menos un poco.

—Es apuesto—comentó Heather—Y se ve amable ¿no te da pena?

—¿Qué cosa?—respondió Astrid, haciéndose la desentendida.

—¡Estás usándolo!—Heather tenía expresión de enfado contenido—Casi como si fuera un objeto.

—No seas dramática, él sabe bien a lo que venimos—comentó Astrid, aceptando un postre de queso crema de los meseros que pasaban—Créeme que no lo he engañado en absoluto.

—Sólo espero que esto no se te salga de control.

—Exageras, como siempre.—terminó su vino de un solo trago y dejó la copa en otra bandeja—Si me disculpas, iré al tocador, sola.

Enfatizó la última palabra para que supiera que no deseaba ser acompañada. Se deslizó lo más elegante que ese enorme vestido le permitió a través del salón hasta los baños, donde se encerró para poder respirar un poco mejor. Estaba poniéndose nerviosa, porque Heather tenía razón, no se esperaba que Hiccup fuera tan simpático.

Es decir, su plan era únicamente presentárselo a sus padres para hacerlos enfadar, salir un par de veces al cine o al gimnasio diciendo que iba con él y terminar la farsa en unos meses. En esa fiesta, Hiccup sólo debía acompañarla, no hacerse notar; hasta ahora todos los que le habían visto quedaban encantados con él, y eso no era bueno. Como se estaba sintiendo cada vez peor consigo misma, Astrid tomó una decisión ¿quién dijo que debía presentarlo a sus padres justamente esa noche? aún podían irse y no saldrían tan perjudicados.

Definitivamente lo mejor era irse ya, antes de que Hiccup conquistara con su encanto a más posibles inversionistas; con esa idea en mente salió de los tocadores, pero al voltear, no encontró a su compañero cerca. Deambuló con una copa en la mano, buscándolos, cuando se encontró con la última persona que deseaba ver: Snotlout Jorgenson.

.

.

No muy lejos de ahí, oculto por una columna de madera ancha y llena de flores, Hiccup miraba atentamente a Astrid. Desde que la recogió en su casa la mujer se veía incómoda y molesta, era notorio que disgustaba lo mismo del vestido que llevaba puesto como del evento. Se vio algo más cómoda con Heather y con Dagur, pero ahora que estaba dando vueltas por el salón, tenía esa cara de pocos amigos que restaba belleza a su lindo rostro.

Lo peor era que no podía juzgarla, una oleada de hombres había hecho una especie de escudo a su lado, buscando formas de hablar con ella. Todos la cortejaban de esa manera descarada que tienen los hijitos de papi para conseguir lo que desean. Astrid rechazaba a todo quien se le acercaba con rostro molesto y un tono de voz grosero, pero ellos ahí seguían, masoquistas o probablemente siendo solo estúpidos. Tras conseguir alejarse de unos cinco depredadores, Astrid cayó con el mayor: su primo Snotlout.

Decidió que intervendría, se abrió paso entre la multitud y llegó hasta ella, pudo ver que usaba toda su paciencia para no irse encima de Snotlout en ese instante. Su primo tenía la misma expresión arrogante de siempre, que lo hacía insoportable. En su mente, le otorgó muchos puntos a Astrid por su paciencia.

—Lamento interrumpir—dijo Hiccup, sujetando una mano de Astrid—Pero tenemos que seguir saludando a nuestros amigos. Si me disculpas.

Al verlo Snotlout quedó pálido, no se lo esperaba de seguro. Le dedicó una sonrisa hipócrita a su primo y tiró de Astrid antes de que pudiera responderle algo, llevándola al otro extremo del salón.

—Gracias—dijo ella—Él era Snotlout ¿ahora me crees que es insoportable?

—Te creí desde el principio, _m'lady._

—¿Por qué me dices _m'lady_?

—Las parejas tienen motes cariñosos.

—Te dije que…

— _Shhh_ —una pareja llegó saludando a Astrid y, de paso, saludándolo a él también—Hay que ser realistas ¿no?

Astrid no dijo más, ya después se las arreglaría con él.

—Vámonos ya.

—Pero llegamos hace unos veinte minutos, m'lad...

—No me digas así—siseo—Vámonos antes de que...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese momento la pareja Savoir pasó para saludarlos, y de paso, contar su tan famoso monólogo de cómo consiguieron su fortuna en tres generaciones, gracias a la astucia del abuelo Savoir.

—Es una historia apasionante—respondió Hiccup, haciendo acopio de todo su auto control para no bostezar—Quisiera oír más, pero tengo que hablar con la señora Hofferson, se molestará si no llego pronto.

— _¡Aller, aller!_ —dijo la pareja, con un exagerado acento francés.

Astrid prácticamente corrió cuando Hiccup los disculpó, y se alejaron medio escondiéndose detrás de un pilar de madera, asegurándose de no verse tan obvia evadiendo a los invitados.

—Que mala suerte, pero ya qué, ahora sí hay que irnos.

—¿Estás segura? Ni siquiera he conocido a tus padres, y ése era el propósito.

—Ya no importa, mira, lo que debemos hacer es...

Pero esa noche los dioses estaban castigando a Astrid por su mala acción, o al menos eso pensó ella, porque en ese momento sus padres la llamaron a unos pocos metros de distancia. Ahí estaban los Hofferson, la pareja del momento, los espléndidos anfitriones, perfectamente vestidos y siendo retratados por un mar de periodistas. Bastó que hicieran una señal para que los guardias alejaran a todos los fotógrafos, dándole intimidad al evento, cuando las puertas principales del salón se cerraron, Astrid sintió que Odín desde su trono ya la había condenado.

—¿Cómo te la estás pasando, tesoro?—preguntó su madre, caminando hacia ella pero viendo a Hiccup sin pizca de disimulo.

—Ha sido más tolerable de lo que pensé.

—Astrid, compórtate—dijo su padre en un tono más serio—¿Tú eres la pareja de Astrid en este evento?

—Sí, yo…

—Es mi novio, papá.—bueno, ya que Odín la había condenado, ella admitiría el pecado completo. Astrid nunca fue una persona que huyera de las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque eso no significara que no se sintiera arrepentida para ese momento.

Aunque seguía sonriendo, en los ojos del señor Hofferson se había prendido una señal de alerta, era un hombre bastante perceptivo, no por nada su empresa crecía año con año, y había detectado el tono desafiante de su hija y la sonrisa socarrona del muchacho. Esos dos estaban tramando algo.

—¿Enserio? Vaya que vas rápido ¿cómo te llamas, jovencito?

—Soy Hiccup, señor—le saludó con un educado apretón de manos, demasiado educado como para ser sincero.

—Un gusto.

A su lado, la señora Hofferson, que no tenía la misma astucia ni tacto, sólo detectaba la evidente animadversión y eso no combinaba con el evento que llevaba meses planeando.

—¿Cómo conociste a mi hija?—preguntó nerviosa.

Hiccup miró a los Hofferson a los ojos y respondió en tono solemne:

—Yo reparé su auto hace unas semanas, señora Hofferson—dijo—Ayudo en el taller mecánico de Gobber.

—¿Eres mecánico?

—No, sólo ayudante.

—¿Cómo?

Pálidos, los Hofferson murmuraban incoherencias del asombro. Astrid sonreía burlona y satisfecha, deseando que algún fotógrafo estuviera cerca "Bueno, Odín, al menos ese rostro habrá valido tu castigo" pensó.

—Jovencita, tienes mucho que explicarnos—susurró su madre.

—Más tarde, mamá.

—Sé que ustedes tienen muchas preguntas—continuó Hiccup, dedicándoles una encantadora sonrisa—Yo también las tengo. Pero este evento no es la ocasión ¿les parece si lo dejamos para otra noche con más calma?

—Yo no creo que…

Sin esperar respuesta, Hiccup sujetó a Astrid del brazo y la empujó suavemente hacia el centro del salón. La rubia estaba eufórica.

—¡Ha sido excelente!

—Bien, ya me presentaste como tu novio e hiciste rabiar a tus padres—le dijo él—Ahora me toca.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A nuestro acuerdo, claro. Me toca llevarte con mis padres.

—¿Era enserio?

—Claro, o dime ¿algo de este evento ha sido falso?

—Pues…

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado él había cumplido su parte del trato demasiado bien, y por otro, seguía sintiéndose culpable por la forma tan imprudente en que había actuado. No tenía cara para negarle nada, y ella lo sabía.

—¿Cuándo será eso?—preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

Hiccup notó su resistencia, pero no le dio importancia.

—En dos días, es una cena especial donde se reunirá toda la familia—le explicó—Yo te llevaré y te regresaré, pero debes quedarte una noche en la casa de mis padres, está lejos.

—¿Qué tan lejos?

—Nueva York.

—¡Ah no, yo no te pedí salir de la ciudad!

—Un trato es un trato.

—Pero…

—Además, yo tuve que faltar a mi trabajo por venir hoy.

 _Maldición._

Era en ese tipo de ocasiones cuando Astrid lamentaba ser una mujer de palabra. Cerró los ojos, apretó la mandíbula, y suspiró sonoramente, luego respondió:

—Bien, pero después de eso el trato termina ¿verdad?

—Sí.

"Desde luego que me encargaré de que termine" pensó ella, con los brazos cruzados.

—Perfecto. Yo pagaré el vuelo.

—No es necesario, yo te llevaré.

Astrid frunció el ceño.

—No pienso irme ni en auto ni en tren.—estaba bien no ser la típica rica superflua, pero en distancias largas, ella no cambiaba el avión por nada del mundo.

—No será así, te lo aseguro.

Hiccup se veía confiado, y aunque Astrid no estaba del todo segura, considerando que él había sido encantador en toda la velada, y que había soportado muy bien el evento, Astrid no tenía argumento alguno para ponerse intransigente. Maldito honor y maldito sentido del deber y maldito sentimiento de culpa que la hacía mostrarse aún más condescendiente.

—Ya qué—suspiró resignada—Dime ¿qué debo llevar?

—Lo más indispensable.

—¿Algún vestido de cóctel o algo así?

—Sólo ropa de diario, si ocupas algo más lo compraremos allá.

Astrid terminó accediendo ¿qué otra opción le quedaba?

* * *

 _Y eso ha sido todo por ahora ¿qué les pareció? ya sé que el final se ve algo brusco, pero saben que me cuesta en ocasiones poner finales a los capítulos jeje. Astrid tuvo un arranque de conciencia, yo sé que ella es algo más madura originalmente, pero también es terca y voluntariosa, cualidades que exageré un poquito acá, aunque creo que quedó bueno el efecto. Cambiando de tema,_ _¿De dónde creen que se conocen Dagur e Hiccup? espero sus teorías jejeje (aunque creo que es algo obvio)._

 _Mil gracias por leer, ojalá les haya gustado mucho ¡saludos, abrazos y besos desde México!_


	3. I'm gonna try it for an uptown girl

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

 **¡H** ola a todos! Ya sé que les dije que subiría este capítulo ayer, pero se me fue el internet y anduve media hora peleándome con un ejecutivo de mi proveedor que al final no me solucionó nada. En fin, lo bueno es que ya regresó el servicio y puedo subirles este capítulo. No es muy largo, y en realidad es sencillo, pero disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Cuando lo edité agregué unos cuantos párrafos para que fuera más lineal la narrativa, aún así, creo que pudo quedar un poco mejor… eso o de plano soy muy exigente. No lo sé. Sólo espero que a ustedes les guste.

Les recuerdo que es una historia sencilla y cliché, pero me esfuerzo en que se mantenga tierna y amena. Disfruten. Ah, y les recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras leen (Uptown girl de Billy Joel).

MIL GRACIAS por sus hermosos comentarios, fueron muchos, me sorprendieron jeje, me alegra que les esté gustando este proyecto c:

Reviews:

Nina Chilena: Yo también adoro cuando Hiccup le dice M'lady a Astrid, se me hace sumamente tierno 3

Jeinesz06: "lectura ligera" es una excelente forma de describir esta historia, y me alegra mucho que te guste y me halaga bastante que me consideres tu escritora favorita ¡gracias por tu inmenso apoyo!

Chimuelo1315: ¡Gracias! disfruta este capítulo c:

MichelleAloy: La intención era que el vestido de Astrid fuera extraño y totalmente ajeno a su personalidad, me alegra que te dejara esa sensación c: ¡disfruta mucho este capítulo!

Cathrina Frankenstein: Me alegra mucho que opines que manejo bien sus personalidades, me detengo mucho cuando escribo a asegurarme de eso, digo, a veces no puedo mantenerla al cien por ciento pero es gratificante que notes todo ese esfuerzo que le pongo, mmm, Hiccup conde... no era una idea nada mala. No sabía que te gustaba Dagur, sólo por eso, lo agregaré un poquito más adelante c;

warlocktounge: ¡Saludos paisana! ojalá disfrutes mucho de este capítulo c;

Liliana Morales: ¡Gracias por tu entusiasmo! disfruta

* * *

 **o0o**

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

Voy a intentarlo con una chica de clase alta

Ella ha vivido en su mundo cotidiano

Más de lo que cualquiera con sangre ardiente puede

Y ahora está buscando a un chico común

Que es lo que yo soy

 **o0o**

 **PARTE 3**

Astrid estaba sentada en la sala, con una maleta de mano a sus pies, esperando por Hiccup. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla, tenis y una trenza a medio hacer, viéndose lo más casual posible. Podía escuchar que los sirvientes chismeaban en la cocina, pero no se interesó en oírlos, cuando se crece en una casa grande con ese tipo de comodidades, amos y sirvientes aprenden muy rápido a mantener las apariencias.

Esa mañana los sirvientes fingían que realizaban sus deberes, y Astrid fingía que no los escuchaba chismear de forma descarada en la cocina sobre los eventos de la noche. No podía culparlos, había sido una discusión muy ruidosa la que tuvo con sus padres apenas ellos llegaron a la casa después del evento. Astrid estaba en su cuarto, terminando la maleta para el viaje, cuando sus padres entraron con un golpe exigiéndole explicaciones.

Haré aquí una pausa para decirles que los Hofferson son conocidos por tres cosas: la primera era que el patriarca de la familia, Finn Hofferson, había llegado al país desde Noruega casi cien años antes con dos dólares en la bolsa, y por su ingenio y suerte creó una fortuna; la segunda era que todos los comercios, exportadoras y distribuidoras de la zona oeste del país pertenecían directa o indirectamente a ellos; la tercera era que no existía cosa peor que un Hofferson enojado, y que ellos nunca obedecían.

Cuando Astrid escuchó los primeros gritos de sus padres ella inmediatamente reclamó con igual o mayor fuerza, la discusión duró muy poco porque sus padres debían irse esa misma noche a Seattle para cerrar un acuerdo comercial, pero antes de irse la amenazaron con bloquear sus tarjetas si se atrevía a salir de la casa. Astrid suspiro ofendida ¿realmente sus padres pensaban que ella no había hecho sus propias cuentas, a su nombre, que ellos no conocían?

Astrid había pensado que sería más divertido molestar así a sus padres, pero no lo fue, y la razón de todo eso era Hiccup. El joven no se merecía ese odio por parte de sus padres ¿y si se ensañaban con él, sólo por haber aceptado su tonto acuerdo? Heather siempre tuvo razón, aquello fue una muy mala idea, debió pensarlo con más detenimiento en vez de actuar por impulso.

Toda la noche y parte de la mañana, Astrid repetía en su mente la mirada desaprobatoria de Heather. No le importaron ni los regaños de sus padres ni los cuchicheos de los sirvientes, lo único que le afectó fueron los ojos verdes de su mejor amiga opacados por la consternación y la decepción. Quizá estaba exagerando, ella misma lo admitía, pero Astrid tendía a reaccionar de esa forma cuando se sentía culpable, y vaya que tenía mucha culpa en su subconsciente.

Y ahí seguía, inclinada en el sillón como si con eso pudiera dejar de oír los chismes, esperando nerviosa, viendo al reloj para ver si así las manecillas se movían más rápido y apuntaban la hora en que Hiccup la recogería. "Vamos, esto no puede ser muy difícil" pensó, no le preocupaba llegar a una casa pequeña, o un apartamento modesto, ella no era así de interesada; lo que le angustiaba era tener que fingir frente a una familia entera sentimientos que no tenía, ¿pues en qué rayos estaba pensando cuando aceptó ese acuerdo infernal de hipocresía? "No estabas pensando, Astrid, tan simple como eso".

Finalmente sonó el timbre y ella se puso de pie con un salto, una sirvienta joven se asomó para atender, pero Astrid ya corría con su maleta en mano.

—¡No pasa nada, Ester, es para mí!—le dijo—Ya me voy, vuelvo en unos días, cuídense.

Salió rápido, Hiccup estaba parado frente a la puerta con una sonrisa torpe en los labios, apenas pudo murmurar un saludo. Astrid fue hacia el auto sin casi verlo, así que él abrió la cajuela y la ayudó a meter su maleta; ahí dentro estaba otra maleta un poco más grande, supuso que era la de él. Hiccup le abrió también la puerta del copiloto, un detalle que Astrid notó que él siempre tenía para con ella.

—¿Dormiste bien?—preguntó Hiccup mientras encendía el auto.

Astrid maldijo internamente "Ni con ese tonto maquillaje pude disimular mis ojeras".

—He tenido mejores noches—confesó—Vámonos, no quiero perder el vuelo.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—¡Claro que sí! Según internet, el único vuelo hacia Nueva York sale en una hora y media, casi no tenemos tiempo para documentar.

—Bien, me apuraré.

Pero Hiccup no aceleró nunca a más de 80 km/h, y su expresión se mantuvo relajada en todo momento. Astrid iba pensando que nunca antes había perdido un avión, y que se negaba a irse hasta el otro lado del país en tren o autobús, pero a pesar del tráfico llegaron al aeropuerto en media hora, un tiempo muy justo pero que aún les permitiría abordar. Hiccup entró a la vialidad interna del aeropuerto, pero pasó de largo todos los andenes comerciales, antes de que Astrid pudiera reclamar pudo reconocer la zona exclusiva de abordaje, y para empeorar su confusión, vio a Gobber de pie al lado de un hangar.

Estaba muda de la impresión, Hiccup estacionó el auto y bajó sin decir gran cosa, abriendo la cajuela para sacar ambas maletas. Ella se bajó del auto como un robot, en movimiento lentos y precisos, carentes de reacciones auténticas.

—Hola muchachos, al fin llegan.—dijo Gobber en tono bromista.

—Hola a ti también—repuso Hiccup—Pensé que no vendrías.

—No iré, sólo vine a despedirme.

Astrid pensó que eso no era lo usual en una relación patrón-trabajador. Gobber e Hiccup se dieron un fuerte abrazo, luego el mecánico le sonrió e hizo un ademán de despedida.

—Diviértete, muchachita.

—Gracias—bueno, al menos encontró su voz—Oye, nos…

Pero Hiccup, como si quisiera evadir sus preguntas, caminó rápido al interior del hangar. Astrid lo siguió y el espasmo aumentó considerablemente; ahí estaba un precioso jet pintado en color negro, la combinación de los reflejos y del diseño le daba un aire sobrio; una azafata muy sonriente les ayudó a subir y luego tomó las maletas para llevarlas a la parte de atrás. Era cómodo, con asientos amplios y unas charolas de fruta ya preparada listas para ser devoradas.

Hiccup se quedó en la puerta del jet un momento, contemplando todas las reacciones de Astrid. La rubia tenía un rostro impasible, seguramente tenía muchos pensamientos encontrados y no sabía cómo expresarlos, pero le gustaba la forma en que estaba manteniendo la compostura. La vio desplazarse lento pero seguro hacia los sillones de cuero, sin tocar nada, casi como si temiera que al respirar profundo todo a su alrededor desaparecería. Volteó, y sus ojos azules le miraron con una combinación de asombro y enfado.

—¿Dónde nos sentamos?—preguntó ella.

—Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, o puedes acompañarme en la cabina.—intentó que su voz sonara graciosa, no funcionó.

Astrid frunció el ceño, ¿cuántas sorpresas podía soportar una persona en un mismo día?

—¿El piloto te deja pasar?

—No, yo soy el piloto.

Okey, tres sorpresas grandes son suficientes para causar un pequeño colapso, o al menos eso concluyó Astrid. Se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba atrás de ella, con rostro lívido y expresión de shock. Hiccup se inclinó frente a ella, diciéndole que todo eso tenía explicación y que respondería sus preguntas cuando se calmara; le dio un apretón de manos que realmente no sintió, y luego se fue a la cabina.

La mente de Astrid trabajaba lo más rápido que podía, pero su hámster ocupaba un descanso y se negaba a regresar. Estaba sentada en un jet privado, con Hiccup en la cabina preparándose para despegar. No, eso era una broma, un mal sueño, seguro que su despertaron sonaría pronto y Ester tocaría a la puerta diciéndole que el desayuno estaba listo.

La azafata la despertó de su fantasía cuando le preguntó si acudiría a la cabina o se quedaría atrás, entonces Astrid apretó las manos en dos puños y se puso de pie con expresión casi furiosa. Necesitaba respuestas ¡y las ocupaba ya! La puerta de la cabina no estaba cerrada, así que entró sin tocar, Hiccup estaba sentado con los auriculares puestos y aplanando botones sobre una consola dos veces más grande de las que Astrid había visto en películas.

—Tenemos que hablar—consiguió decirlo en voz firme.

Hiccup siguió dándole la espalda cuando respondió.

—Lo sé, pero tengo que revisar los controles antes de despegar. Cuando estemos en el aire podremos hablar todo lo que quieras.

Eso era una verdad a medias. Una media hora antes, un piloto del aeropuerto había preparado el avión, para que el jet saliera a la hora acordada, pero Hiccup siempre insistía en revisarlo todo personalmente. Ese hermoso jet negro era su tesoro. Además, ocuparse en los controles le permitiría postergar unos minutos más el inevitable enfrentamiento con Astrid.

—Bienvenida a bordo—le dijo, volteando sólo medio cuerpo. Señaló el asiento del copiloto y agarró otro juego de auriculares, tendiéndoselos—Ven, toma asiento.

Aquello parecía sacado de una película de Hollywood.

—No sé pilotear un avión.

—Sólo tienes que ponerte el cinturón—le guiñó el ojo y se inclinó sobre los botones, tecleándolos como si fuera una computadora normal.

La azafata se asomó a la puerta y les dijo que, tras el despegue, serviría los aperitivos. Luego cerró bien la puerta, Hiccup se puso el cinturón y habló por el micrófono diciendo que despegarían.

—¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto?—preguntó Astrid, sintiendo miedo por su vida.

Frente a ella estaba el enorme cristal, podía verse el aeropuerto y la torre de control a algunos metros. Hiccup agarró el volante y le sonrió.

—Desde que tengo 16 años—respondió—No te preocupes.

El avión empezó a moverse, Astrid se aferró al asiento viendo por primera vez en primera persona el avance del avión. En otros viajes que hacía con sus padres ella solía reclinarse, tomarse alguna pastilla relajante, o leer mientras bebía agua o café durante el vuelo. Siempre adoró ver la ciudades, despegues y aterrizajes a través de la ventanilla, pero nunca tuvo una vista así de panorámica, ni cuando era niña y la dejaron visitar la cabina del piloto un par de minutos en pleno vuelo.

Hiccup murmuraba cosas que ella no entendía a la torre de control, en sus audífonos escuchaba las respuestas, pero una jerga totalmente ajena a la suya. El avión se movió a la pista, hasta ese momento, podía confundirse con un auto, hasta que dieron indicaciones de despegar y el jet aceleró de 0 a 300 k/h en menos de un segundo.

Astrid veía la pista acabarse mientras más rápido de movía el jet, Hiccup se veía en su elemento, completamente feliz y ansioso del despegue. No supo qué cosas aplanó ni cuáles palancas jaló, pero de repente, el avión se separó del suelo y empezó a alzarse, más y más rápido, ella cerró los ojos por inercia, en combinación de fascinación y miedo.

—Mira, Astrid—le dijo Hiccup—Abre los ojos.

Ella así lo hizo, sentía cosquillas en el estómago por la aceleración, pero ahí estaban, las nubes cada vez más cerca, pudo ver gracias a la enorme ventana a la ciudad hacerse más pequeña mientras agarraban altura. Era un espectáculo precioso. La torre de control dijo que todo se veía en orden, dio unas instrucciones sobre el tráfico aéreo que ella no entendió, pero Hiccup respondió muy natural. Durante unos diez minutos Hiccup estuvo nivelando el avión, cuando todo estuvo en orden, aplanó el piloto automático y se recargó en el asiento.

—Bien, ahora sólo hay que monitorear durante un rato—dijo—Toothless es rápido, estaremos en Nueva York en unas tres horas.

—¿Toothless?

—Perdona, así le llamo al jet.

—No sabía que conducías aviones.

—Sí, es un gaje del oficio—se encogió de hombros—Papá insiste en que sepamos hacerlo, en caso de alguna emergencia.

—¿También es piloto?

—Conduce muy bien, pero no tiene paciencia para los vuelos largos.

—¿Y en qué aerolínea trabaja?

—VikingFly.

Era una de las compañías más grandes en el rubro. Todos sabían de ella, y Astrid no era la excepción, se trataba de una de las aerolíneas más grandes del mundo, con una división para transporte de pasajeros y otra de carga y mensajería.

—¿Y éste jet es de VikingFly?

—No, es mío.

Era lo que Astrid se temía. La rubia respiró profundo en su asiento, estaba empezando a asustarse, antes de que pudiera decir algo la azafata abrió la puerta y les ofreció comida y bocadillos. Hiccup eligió un tazón con fruta, Astrid sólo una botella de agua, no estaba segura de poder recibir algo más en su estómago.

—Eres rico.—dijo Astrid, de sopetón.

Hiccup no se inmutó mientras seguía comiendo.

—Yo no, mis padres sí.

Ella alzó una ceja irónica, causándole gracia.

—Bueno, sí.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?—preguntó con voz contenida, estaba al mismo tiempo enfadada y confundida.

—Tú querías hacer enfadar a tus padres. Si les decía que soy adinerado, ellos no se molestarían.—dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

 _¿Qué?_ Astrid procesaba lo mejor posible esa información, pero esto era demasiado.

—¡Ahora quedé como una tonta!—gritó.

—No, técnicamente no mentí. Yo les dije que arreglé tu auto y que soy ayudante de Gobber, lo cual es verdad.

"Este hombre me quiere ver la cara de tonta" pensó Astrid, más molesta que confundida ya para ese punto.

—Si tienes tu propio jet ¿cómo es que eres ayudante de un mecánico común?

—Gobber es mi padrino—respondió—Me gusta ayudarle cuando paso temporadas con él.

Para ella esa explicación era muy simple, pero no pidió más, aún tenía cosas que digerir.

—Así que tu padre es ejecutivo en VikingAir ¿cierto?

—No—esta vez Hiccup tragó duro al agregar—Es el dueño.

Contuvo el aliento, esto ya era demasiado. Ser un ejecutivo de VikingAir era una cosa MUY seria, era de las empresas más grandes del mundo. Entonces, sí su padre era dueño…

—Momento, entonces… ¿eres un Haddock?

—Sí.

"Trágame tierra"

¿cómo rayos se encontró con un miembro de la familia más rica del país en una mecánica común?

No había que saber mucho para conocer a los Haddock, salían mencionados en portadas de Forbes o de otras revistas con mucha regularidad. Llamarles ricos era poco, ellos eran magnates, dueños de la aerolínea VikingFly, la cadena de supermercados VikingShop y una franquicia de hospitales llamados VikingCare (con una división de clínicas veterinarias llamada VikingPet).

Aunque todos sabían que eran sumamente adinerados, poco se sabía de sus miembros, los paparazzi se esmeraban buscando notas sin éxito. Se sabía que el accionista mayoritario y CEO del aglomerado era Stoick Haddock, nieto del fundador. También se sabía que su esposa, Valka Haddock, era accionista minoritaria encargada de la división veterinaria del consorcio; el hijo de la pareja, un joven que dejó de aparecer en las fotografías familiares al cumplir los 12 años, era uno de los herederos más adinerados del mundo.

Pero los Haddock mantenían una vida familiar amena y ajena a la farándula: no se sabía dónde estudió el hijo heredero ni se tenían fotos suyas recientes, tampoco se sabía quiénes eran los primos y sobrinos de la familia, pues se mantenían escondidos. Nunca se aparecían en galas o fiestas –a no ser que fueran indispensables– y en las campañas de donaciones mandaban gruesos cheques sin aparecerse, aunque fuera para la foto. Pocos podían presumir de conocerlos, y ahí estaba Astrid, de copiloto en el jet privado de Hiccup Haddock.

—¿Astrid?—llamó Hiccup—Sigo siendo yo ¿sabes? Así como me conociste, así soy. Nada ha cambiado.

—Excepto que estoy en tu jet privado ¿no?

—El dinero no tiene porqué interferir—siseó.

Ella asintió, mordiéndose un labio, era una de las cosas que más criticaba en su círculo de amistad.

—Supongo que tienes razón…

—Escucha, si esto te molesta mucho, aún podemos regresarnos, no sería problema

—¡No!—respondió su orgullo antes que su sentido común—Te di mi palabra y la cumpliré…es sólo que…

—¿Qué?

—No es la reunión que esperaba.

Hiccup se recargó en su asiento: Astrid pensaba que su familia sería la típica rodeada de sirvientes, engreída y ajena al mundo, que la miraría de pies a cabeza calculando su fortuna personal a través de sus ropas de a diario. Estaba molesto, pero también la comprendía, después del evento al que la acompañó con su familia pudo comprobar que la heredera Hofferson había crecido rodeada de hipócritas.

—Muchas cosas no lo serán—dijo él, y miró a los monitores.

El silencio duró hasta que la azafata apareció de nuevo, sirviéndoles unas bebidas –sin alcohol para Hiccup– y dejándoles botanas. "Bueno, di algo" pensó Astrid, que no soportaba más el silencio.

—¿Qué clase de avión es éste?—inquirió.

Hiccup la miró de reojo, sus ojos aún vislumbraban la inmensidad de cielo celeste y nubes frente a ellos, pero respondió con voz suave.

—Es un Bombardier Viking.

—Me suena el Bombardier, no el Viking.

—Es una marca de aviones canadiense, la más famosa es la Bombardier Global, pero ese avión me parecía muy pequeño. Hace unos años contacté a los ingenieros para desarrollar los planos de Toothless, ellos lo llamaron Bombardier Viking, yo le dijo sólo Toothless.

—¿Quieres decir que es único?

—Cada tornillo de este avión fue colocado para mí, de hecho, yo lo diseñé.

—Pensé que eras mecánico.

—Mecánico, ingeniero, electricista… hay que saber un poco de todo ¿no?

Intentó sonar jocoso, pero al mirarla, vio que Astrid lo analizaba sin tapujos, la penetrante mirada azul de la rubia le puso algo nervioso y balbuceó al hablar:

—¿Qué piensas?

—Intento acordarme todo lo que sé de los Haddock, pero es muy poco—respondió—Y de ti aún menos. Recuerdo que los medios se quejan de que no tienen fotos tuyas desde hace años.

—Mamá así lo quiso… y yo también.

—La fama no es muy linda ¿verdad?

—Es puro atosigamiento. Fotos aquí y allá, reportajes basura, no sabían nada de mí, pero vendían mentiras con mi imagen para conseguir publicidad. Lo detestaba. Muchos compañeros de la escuela empezaron a molestarme, así que me cambiaron de colegio y dejé de tener apariciones públicas.

—Suena horrible.—respondió, aunque los Hofferson también era muy adinerados, sus padres tenían una relación con los medios más controlada y constante. Una foto de Astrid Hofferson no era tan valiosa como una foto de Hiccup Haddock, simple cuestión de oferta y demanda.

—Lo fue.

Hiccup no dijo nada más, pero dejó pensando a Astrid, cuando ella era más joven también tuvo problemas con otros niños molestos en el colegio, pero sus padres jamás interfirieron. Raras veces estaban en casa y, cuando lo estaban, la agobiaban con lecciones y le reñían por ser infantil ¡tenía sólo 7 años! ¿cómo querían que respondiera? Desde entonces aprendió a cuidarse sola y, si alguien la molestaba, ella lo molestaba más. Primero fueron insultos, después llegó hasta los golpes, sus padres la castigaron muchísimas veces por el historial de ojos morados que dejó en el colegio, pero todos ellos se lo merecían. Fue así como se forjó ese carácter rudo, directo e independiente desde pequeña.

Estaba orgullosa de ella misma y de cómo era, pero sentía un poco de envidia hacia Hiccup. A él sus padres lo escucharon, a él le protegieron, a él le ayudaron. Astrid aún no conocía a los Haddock, pero ya sentía cierta admiración por ellos, al menos según esa anécdota sonaban más considerados que sus propios padres.

El resto del viaje no hablaron mucho, Astrid se sorprendió bastante cuando el cielo empezó a dibujar las siluetas de la enorme Nueva York, sus rascacielos eran preciosos y aunque estaban a una gran altura pudo divisar la extensión de la gran manzana. Escuchó los códigos aéreos que dio Hiccup para aterrizar y debieron esperar 20 minutos antes de tener pista, cuando descendieron, ver todo en primera persona le causó un verdadero tirón en el intestino, pero la experiencia valió cada segundo.

.

.

.

En el aeropuerto estaba un hangar reservado para los aviones privados de VikingFly, que fue donde estacionaron a Toothless. Al lado del hangar estaba un auto negro, de esos elegantes que pueden ser algo discretos, con un chófer y una señorita esperándolos.

—Bienvenido amo Hiccup—saludaron al unísono—Bienvenida señorita.

Astrid respondió cortés, el chófer le quitó la maleta de la mano y les abrió la puerta para que se deslizaran en los asientos de atrás. La señorita se sentó de copiloto, el auto arrancó y salieron del aeropuerto por la vía privada. Aunque había estado en Nueva York varias veces, en esa ocasión sintió que conocía por primera vez las calles, y eso se debió en buena parte a que Hiccup parecía conocer la historia de todos los edificios que pasaban.

No recorrieron gran cosa, pues habían llegado al Aeropuerto La Guardia y sólo debieron dirigirse por el Boulevard Queens hasta el puente Queensboro, llegando a Manhattan en muy poco tiempo. Los espléndidos edificios de la zona adinerada (Upper East Side) recibieron a Hiccup con naturalidad, pues el muchacho ni siquiera se inmutó al verlos. Finalmente, la limosina se detuvo frente a un edificio, y en apenas unos segundos un grupo de personas estaba sobre la cajuela bajando las maletas.

—Todo está como lo pidió, amo Hiccup.

—Muchísimas gracias.

Astrid bajó con él y entraron al recibidor de un enorme rascacielos, Hiccup la escoltó al elevador sin darle casi tiempo de ver bien el lugar, y es que había varias personas intentando acercarse a él, con poco éxito. Para cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron, ellos estaban otra vez solos, y el muchacho respiró aliviado.

—Estaremos aquí sólo por hoy—le dijo—Mañana nos iremos a la casa de mis padres.

—¿Y eso en dónde es?

—En los Hamptons.

"Supongo que no debe sorprenderme" pensó Astrid.

—¿Y por qué no vamos hoy? Digo, son sólo un par de horas, llegaríamos antes del anochecer.

—Sí, pero mis padres llegaran a la casa hasta en la noche. No me gusta estar allá si ellos no están… pero si quieres…

—No, no, sólo sugería.

Astrid se sentía muy torpe esa tarde, y no era para menos. Su mente aún estaba algo atrofiada por las constantes impresiones y sorpresas, de hecho, una parte de ella aún sentía toda la situación muy irreal.

—No te preocupes, el apartamento es amplio, tendrás una habitación para ti.—agregó Hiccup, intentando confortarla.

—¿Es tu apartamento?

—Sí, pero no—dijo con una sonrisa—Técnicamente el edificio es mío, o al menos según mi fideicomiso, pero no me encargo de él.

Ese hombre hablaba con demasiada naturalidad sobre las millonarias pertenencias que poseía, Astrid hacía lista en su mente: un jet privado acondicionado a su gusto, un edificio frente a Central Park ¿qué más tendría? Si le confesaba ser dueño de uno de esos extravagantes hoteles en Medio Oriente, no podría sorprenderse.

—Sigo siendo el mismo, Astrid—dijo él, adivinándole el pensamiento.

—Claro.—aunque no sonaba muy convencida.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, mostrándoles un amplio recibidor de un departamento exclusivo –seguro el pent-house– bien iluminado y decorado, las maletas de ambos ya estaban ahí, acomodadas en el pasillo central.

Era un apartamento enorme, como bien le dijo Hiccup, y cómodo, el pasillo conducía a una sala amplia, conectada a la cocina y comedor, además había tres recámaras, la principal con ventanales de hermosas vistas a Central Park y las dos secundarias al otro lado del piso. Hiccup insistió en que ella ocupara la principal, y sin apenas darle tiempo de objetar, tomó su maleta y se encerró para darse un baño en una recámara secundaria.

Hiccup se recargó en la puerta y suspiró, al menos eso había salido mejor de lo que pensaba. Claro que Astrid se había enfadado, pero ahora parecía haber digerido casi todo y estaba tranquila. En su mente Hiccup tenía dos escenarios posibles: el primero era que ella se indignaría tanto que lo mandaría a freír espárragos; el segundo que ella se contentaría para quedar bien con su familia y hacerse de un espacio en el clan Haddock.

No pasó ninguna de las dos cosas. Sí, ella se molestó, pero se contuvo y estaba manteniendo su promesa, algo muy admirable. Astrid no había dado indicio alguno de estar ahí por interés, pensando en qué podría sonsacarle a él o a su familia (de hecho, cualquier otra mujer ya le hubiera pedido dinero o propiedades a cambio de continuar con esa farsa) pero ella no. Estaba asombrado, y feliz.

Al otro lado del departamento, Astrid tenía su propio diálogo interno. Aún estaba algo enfadada, pero la curiosidad y la emoción estaban ganándole. Cuando conoció a Hiccup nunca le pasó por la cabeza que podría ser rico, y por lo que habló de su familia en el jet, los suyos deberían ser unos padres muy peculiares. Habían hecho un trato –malamente– y ya no tenía otra opción más que terminarlo ¿qué mal haría en disfrutar un poquito mientras mantenía su palabra?

Lo único bueno de todo eso era que ya no se sentía culpable; horas antes, Astrid seguía atormentándose por usar a un joven mecánico para molestar a sus padres. Ahora, aunque técnicamente ella era la usada, no se sentía del todo así. Engañada sí, pero siendo honesta consigo misma, se lo merecía. Puesto en una balanza, los dioses se habían mofado de ella de una forma muy tranquila y hasta disfrutable. Después de todo, Astrid era práctica, así que en el momento en que se sintió a gusto, dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y buscó relajarse.

Para eso, analizó a detalle su habitación, que tenía un enorme ventanal con una visión de Nueva York en todo su esplendor. Era impresionante. No desempacó todo, sólo sacó un juego de ropa limpia y se metió al baño, como todo en ese apartamento era muy grande y bien amueblado. Encontró sales, jabones aromáticos y veladoras, los usó todos para crear una tina de baño perfecta. Se relajó tanto que, para cuando terminó de vestirse y secarse el cabello, ya era de noche. Salió rumbo a la cocina y se encontró a Hiccup cortando unas verduras, de hecho, se veía profesional, con una pequeña toalla sobre el hombro y ejecutando movimientos fluidos.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que cocines?—era la sorpresa menos apabullante del día.

Hiccup se asustó al verla, tenía puestos audífonos inalámbricos y no la escuchó acercarse.

—No lo hago tan bien como mi padre—respondió, se veía algo nervioso.

—¿Qué harás?

—Verduras sazonadas y tortilla de huevo.

—¿Ocupas ayuda?

Hiccup parecía sorprendido de que ella se ofreciera a hacer algo, antes de que reaccionara, Astrid sacó del refrigerador los huevos, y buscó un tazón grande en las repisas. Hiccup la miró mientras rompía las cáscaras y las tiraba a la basura. Sí, en definitiva, la chica Hofferson era muy diferente a lo que pensaba.

—¿Ocho son suficientes?

—S-sí.

Él volvió a cortar las verduras, cuando terminó, las echó sobre una sartén que tenía aceite de oliva tibio, y se puso a freírlas a fuego lento. Astrid encontró una sartén y empezó a hacer las tortillas, sazonando con pimienta y sal. Hiccup usó una mezcla de condimentos que ya tenía preparada desde antes, que olía deliciosa, en muy pocos minutos la comida estaba servida. Hiccup sacó una botella de vino blanco que sirvió con una media sonrisa.

—Esto es agradable—dijo Astrid, bebiendo del vino—Eres una buena compañía.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

—Gracias.

Sonrieron viéndose a los ojos, pero no hablaron mucho mientras comían. Los dos seguían asimilando la situación en la que estaban, y como tenían mentes abiertas, lo estaban procesando muy bien.

.

.

.

En la mañana el portero los ayudó con sus maletas y los condujo al auto, el chofer los saludó con una gran sonrisa mientras le indicaba a Hiccup cuál camino iba a seguir. Por la forma en que se comportaban con Hiccup, Astrid había deducido que sus empleados le tenían estima.

—Tardaremos unas dos horas—le dijo Hiccup, cuando ya estuvieron bien acomodados en la parte trasera del auto—¿Quieres ver una película?

—¿Cuáles tienes?

—La que quieras—sacó de su mochila una laptop y se la tendió—Tengo todos los servicios de _streaming_ que puedas imaginar.

—Era de esperarse—rodó los ojos medio divertida—Me gustan las de acción.

—A mí también.

—¡Ya sé!—Astrid buscó entre las series hasta que encontró la que buscaba—¿Has visto esta?

—No—Hiccup leyó el título, se llamaba _The Good Place_ —No se ve de acción.

—No lo es, pero me gusta. Es algo diferente a las demás series.

—Ponla.

Conforme fueron transcurriendo los capítulos Hiccup se fue enganchando, era una situación sencilla pero muy bien planteada y la personalidad de los protagonistas la hacía muy cómica. Astrid y él se fueron riendo durante las dos horas y media que tardaron en llegar a los Hamptons,

De hecho, viendo esa serie descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común; como buena parte del argumento se sustentaba en dilemas morales (de vez en cuando Platón o Kant aparecían mencionados por ahí) cada uno opinaba según sus propias experiencias. Hiccup descubrió que a Astrid le molestaban muchísimo las injusticias, y solía entrometerse cuando consideraba que podía defender a alguien. Astrid descubrió que Hiccup leía mucho y tenía opiniones fundamentadas siempre en teorías o autores.

No se habían molestado en conocerse tan a fondo como hasta ese momento; Hiccup era ingeniero en mecatrónica, con diplomados y estudios variados; en cambio, Astrid era arquitecta y había estado revisando una posible maestría en Europa. Ninguno de los dos trabajaba, pues estaba en medio la situación de sus familias y no deseaban aún meterse en las empresas familiares.

Para cuando llegaron estaban más cómodos y tranquilos, la mansión que los recibió no era el estilo que Astrid esperaba. Podía salir en la portada de Forbes, pero había un aire acogedor en cada uno de sus jardines, no parecía el típico lugar sintético que los adinerados visitaban una vez cada dos o tres años.

El auto se estacionó frente a la entrada principal, que era una puerta de madera muy grande sobre unas escaleras decorativas, de madera también. El mayordomo estaba esperándolos, inmediatamente bajó para abrirles las puertas y escoltarlos hacia el vestíbulo.

—Bienvenido, Amo Hiccup—saludó—Bienvenida señorita.

—Hola Cubeta—saludó Hiccup muy animado—¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Mejor, joven amo, mucho mejor. El remedio de la ama ha sido muy bueno.

—¿Sigues yendo con Gothi, verdad?

—Claro, el amo no me deja faltar.

—Como debe ser.

Los dos hombres rieron en voz baja, Astrid miraba complacida la escena, Cubeta se portó tan amable con ella que le dio la impresión de conocerlo de toda la vida. Al entrar en la casa, la calidez propia de un hogar acogedor removió sentimientos profundos en su corazón, era todo lo opuesto a su propia casa.

El recibidor era muy grande, daba acceso a un vestíbulo amplio en donde las colosales escaleras conducían a los corredores del segundo piso. Desde luego que había muebles lujosos por aquí y por allá, pero las luces encendidas y los colores de tonos tierra creaban una sensación de calidez hogareña. Podían escucharse murmullos y risas, no el atroz silencio de las mansiones abandonadas… como la de ella.

—Esta casa es hermosa—le dijo a Hiccup, con un dejo de melancolía en su voz.

—Me alegra que te guste—Hiccup notó el tono triste en la rubia, para animarla, colocó una mano sobre su hombro de forma suave—Ven, vamos a recorrerla toda.

—¿Quieres recorrerla?

—Sí, claro.

Caminaron hacia las escaleras, pero no alcanzaron a llegar a ellas cuando una mujer se asomó desde la segunda planta; era como ver a Hiccup: delgada, de cabello castaño y ojos claros con un tono verdoso –los ojos de Hiccup eran más bonitos– les sonreía de forma auténtica al caminar hacia ellos.

—¡Hiccup!—prácticamente saltó hacia su hijo desde el segundo escalón, él la atrapó al pie de las escaleras y la abrazó—¡Bienvenido! ¿cómo te fue en el viaje? ¿qué ha pasado? ¿y quién es ésta encantadora muchacha?

"Muy bien, aquí empieza todo" Astrid respiró profundo, armándose de valor para continuar.

—Hola, señora—la saludó con la voz más amable y correcta que pudo entonar—Yo…

—¿Señora? No, no. Dime Valka, por favor—estrechó su mano con fuerza y luego se inclinó para besarle la mejilla, fue un gesto cariñoso que tomó a Astrid desprevenida y la sonrojó.

—Pero…

—Sin peros, ¿pues qué te ha dicho mi hijo sobre mí?—miró a Hiccup de reojo en forma reprobatoria—Bienvenida, ésta es tu casa.

—G-gracias.

—Mamá—Hiccup se aclaró la garganta para llamar un poco la atención—Ella es Astrid Hofferson; Astird, ella es mi madre, Valka Haddock.

—Es un gusto.

—¡El gusto es todo mío! Ven, hermosa, vamos a tu cuarto. Debes descansar y si no te escolto yo, Hiccup te tendrá recorriendo toda la casa durante horas.

—Mamá.—replicó Hiccup, con la insistente voz de un joven apenado.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad.

Astrid sonrió, podía apreciarse que la relación madre-hijo era muy buena. Valka la escoltó hacia el segundo piso y anduvieron por el pasillo principal hasta el fondo, le indicó cuál era la recámara principal –por si ocupaba algo de ella o de su esposo– y luego abrió la recámara que estaba a dos puertas.

Era un cuarto muy grande, con baño propio, un pequeño balcón y una gran cama matrimonial. La decoración era muy bonita, con cuadros de bosques colgando en las paredes, piso de madera y cojines color café.

—Es hermosa, gracias.

—No hay de qué, sé que tú e Hiccup estarán muy cómodos aquí.

Antes de que Astrid pudiera decir algo, el propio Hiccup miró a su madre con los ojos abierto como platos.

—Mamá, pensé que yo me quedaría en…

—Oh, vamos ¿qué edad crees que tengo, hijo? Sé muy bien cómo son las cosas hoy en día y no tengo molestia alguna por eso.

—No, es que….

—Hay condones en el primer cajón del tocador—Valka salió al pasillo y agregó—La cena será a las siete, descansen.

Luego cerró la puerta, impidiendo a los jóvenes quejarse.

* * *

 _¿Y bien? ¿qué les pareció? ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho! Cuando leí que pensaban a Hiccup un conde pensé por un momento "Nefertari, esa hubiera sido una muy buena idea" pero nop, no se me ocurrió... aún así creo que ser hijo de un magnate es bueno ¿sí? ¿no? oh bueno... díganme ahí que opinan ¿se imaginan cuál será la reacción de los Hofferson? jeje, la veremos después._

 _El próximo capítulo llegará el sábado, más o menos, considerando que sólo debo editarlo, pero por el trabajo puede que me tarde. Díganme todas sus teorías y opiniones, que las tomaré en cuenta mientras haga la edición. Veremos más de los Haddock c;_

 _NOTA.-"The Good Place" es una serie de Netflix, se las recomiendo ampliamente._

 _¡Mil gracias por leer! les mando mil saludos y abrazos desde México c:_


	4. I'm in love with an uptown girl

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ESCRIBO POR DIVERSIÓN**

 **¡H** ola a todo el mundo! ¿cómo han estado? acá en México es sábado en la noche, así que sí, sigue siendo sábado. Una disculpa, originalmente planeaba que el capítulo fuera más largo pero conforme iba redactándolo no me convencía, así que lo dividí en dos partes y aquí esta la primera, más completa, editada y lista para que la disfruten jeje.

 **MIL GRACIAS A:**

 **AniiCross, Bere o Nade, Jeinesz06, Straw Princess, Cathrina Frankenstein, Liliana Morales, warlocktounge, Laura, Alex-Yuka.**

POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS. Lamento no poder dejarles respuestas personales, ya saben que siempre intento hacerlo, pero en esta ocasión me es imposible. Sepan que leí cada una de sus palabras y que me animaron muchísimo ¡no pensé tener tantos mensajes, ni que todos fueran tan bonitos! me encanta y me revitaliza que disfruten del fic 3 ¡besos!

Nuevamente los invito a escuchar **Uptown girl** de Billy Joel mientras leen c;

Ahora sí, disfruten:

* * *

 **o0o**

And when she knows

What she wants from her time

And when she wakes up

And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough

Just because

I'm in love with an uptown girl

Y cuando ella sepa

Lo que ella quiere de su tiempo

Y cuando ella despierte

Y ponga en orden su mente

Ella verá que no soy tan fuerte

Sólo porque

Estoy enamorado de una chica de clase alta

 **o0o**

 **PARTE 4**

—Y dime, querida—dijo Valka—¿Has estudiado algo en particular?

Astrid bebió un sorbo de agua y le respondió con una media sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sí, soy arquitecta. Aunque me gustaría hacer un curso de leyes.

—¿Te gustaría ser abogada?

—Sí, sobre todo en firmas de caridad. Me gustaría defender a quienes no pueden hacerlo—dijo con pasión y gusto.

—Es un pensamiento muy noble—afirmó Stoick—¿Dónde quieres estudiar leyes?

Astrid se sonrojó, conteniendo una mueca.

—No lo sé aún. A mis padres no les termina de convencer—en realidad, los Hofferson detestaban la idea, pensaban que sería mal visto que la heredera de su fortuna litigara para firmas sin prestigio ni dinero—Y papá insiste en que primero haga la maestría en administración. Ya sabe, por el bien de la empresa.

—¡Vaya! Hiccup jamás escuchó esos discursos míos.—continuó Stoick en tono jocoso y exagerado— Yo le insistí en aeronáutica, pero él siempre quiso ingenierías.

—Papá….

—¿Qué? Es la verdad, hijo. Pero a pesar de todo el muchacho es muy listo, y versátil.

—Sí, de eso sí sé—continuó Astrid—Lo conocí en el taller de Gobber.

—Ah, sí, Hiccup siempre ha adorado ese taller—dijo Valka—Desde que era niño le encanta asomarse en los motores y averiguar cómo funcionan. Desarmó mi viejo Audi sin que me diera cuenta.

—¡Mamá!

—Oye, Astrid merece saber éstas anécdotas.

—¿Podríamos cambiar la conversación, por favor?

Astrid sonrió, viendo a Hiccup de reojo. Estaba algo apenado por las atenciones, pero la dinámica entre él y sus padres era de lo más linda. Valka Haddock era como ver a Hiccup; la misma complexión física delgada, los ademanes tímidos y dulces, con ojos llenos de amabilidad. En cambio, Stoick Haddock era un hombre enorme, alto y musculoso, de corazón noble y fuerte determinación.

Aunque llevaba poco tiempo de conocer a Hiccup, podía ver muy bien la forma en que ambos padres influían en su hijo. Él había heredado la complexión de su madre y su agilidad mental; mientras que había heredado la templanza de su padre y su nobleza. Se notaba a leguas que ambos padres adoraban a su hijo, y que Hiccup tenía mucho cariño y respeto a sus padres. Y el matrimonio Haddock se veía tan feliz. Valka y Stoick intercambiaban miradas continuamente, y de forma casual se sujetaban las manos o se sonreían de forma cómplice.

Eran una pareja agradable, y se notaba que estaban contentos de tenerla ahí. Cuando bajaron a cenar ellos ya estaban ahí, impacientes, y no perdieron tiempo en reiterarle a Astrid que podía disponer de la casa como la suya, y enlistarle todo lo que había en ella.

—Tenemos una cancha de tenis, y una alberca pequeña, y puedes montar también si quieres, el establo está a medio kilómetro. Si deseas ir al bosque hay un sendero maravilloso que Hiccup se sabe de memoria ¡tú sólo dinos lo que ocupas, querida!

Se esmeraban en que ella se sintiera cómoda, y eso la hizo sentir peor consigo misma, pues todo eso era una farsa. Pero Valka era maternal en todo momento y Stoick siempre le recordaba con una sonrisa que ellos estaban ahí para hacerla sentirse a gusto. Hiccup, consciente de lo abrumada que estaba, intervenía para que sus padres hablaran de otras cosas. No era el lujo lo que le desconcertaba, sino el cariño con el que la trataban.

Cuando la cena terminó, los Haddock insistieron en jugar a un juego de mesa, pero Hiccup les recordó que ocupaban dormir por el viaje –no se cansaron nada, pues fueron en auto, pero era una buena excusa– no del todo convencidos, los Haddock accedieron y prometieron que el día siguiente pasarían más tiempo de caridad. A todos los comentarios Astrid asentía, pues no tenía palabras que responder.

Llegaron al cuarto casi corriendo, temiendo que Valka o Stoick cambiaran de opinión en último momento, y cerraron la puerta con llave. Sus maletas estaban ahí, al pie de la cama, y entonces recordaron que tenían una sola recámara. Astrid pensó rápido, si usaban otra, los Haddock se darían cuenta, y no había manera de explicar tal situación sin que las cosas se complicaran un poco. Hiccup encontró una solución más sencilla, agarró un cojín de la cama, una manta, y comenzó a preparar el sillón que estaba al lado de la ventana.

—¿Vas a dormir ahí?

—Creo que es nuestra mejor opción.

No dijo nada más. Astrid agarró su maleta y entró al baño para ponerse la pijama, al salir, Hiccup ya estaba recostado cómodamente en el sillón. Algo no se sentía bien en todo eso, pero tenía sueño, y no quería pensar mucho esa tarde. Le deseó las buenas noches y se fue a dormir.

.

.

.

De hecho, dormir en el sillón no fue tan malo, o al menos eso pensaba Hiccup, gracias a los cojines y a las mantas el espacio le pareció lo suficientemente cómodo para descansar. Pero lo cierto es que no durmió gran cosa, porque no dejaba de pensar en lo surreal de los eventos ocurridos en los últimos días. Astrid Hofferson estaba recostada en la cama de él, a unos cuantos metros, fingiendo que era su novia.

Desde que Hiccup tenía doce años había desarrollado la costumbre de investigar a las personas, no era una cualidad de la que se sintiera muy orgulloso, pero tenía las herramientas, los recursos, y tristemente, la necesidad de hacerlo. Cuando fue a la escuela, todos sus compañeros hacían y deshacían lo que se les ocurría con el único objetivo de congraciarse con él, y así obtener favores y dinero. Hiccup lo aprendió a la mala, como suele pasarle a los niños nobles, el día en que una niña que le gustaba se enojó con él porque no le regaló un collar de oro por su cumpleaños.

A él le gustaba Gretchen desde el cuarto año, pero ella parecía ni siquiera notarlo, todo eso cambió una mañana poco antes de la graduación de la escuela elemental. Ella llegó sonriente y casi coqueta, preguntándole si podían ir al cine en la tarde. Él balbuceó que sí, sorprendido por su buena suerte, y ella se la pasó toda la tarde hablando, hablando, hablando... incluso en la película. Aunque eso no le gustó mucho, los niños son tonos al enamorarse, y todavía la consideraba una chica linda. En medio del paseo, ella señaló un bello collar de oro de una joyería, insinuando que sería un excelente regalo para su fiesta de cumpleaños del día siguiente, fiesta a la que ahora estaba invitado.

Recordaba ese día con sentimientos encontrados; llegó muy contento a la fiesta, y como Gretchen había mencionado que le encantaban los tulipanes, le compró un ramo de esas flores como regalo. Ella se molestó muchísimo, porque esperaba que le diera el dichoso collar "¿No puedes darme al menos el collar que te dije ayer, con todo tu dinero? ¡qué egoísta!" Hiccup entendió pronto quién era el egoísta en esa situación, y algo cambió dentro de él. De regreso a su casa, buscó información sobre Gretchen, y así supo que su padre no quiso comprarle el collar de oro para no consentirla de más, a la niña se le hizo fácil pedirle semejante capricho al niño más rico del salón y que estaba enamorado de ella.

No funcionó y, desde entonces, Hiccup siempre investigaba a todos. Cuando conoció a Astrid también la investigó, esa misma noche de hecho, y es que llamó poderosamente su atención la combinación de belleza física con personalidad penetrante. Astrid era una de un millón, y conforme más tiempo pasaba con ella, más lo terminaba comprobando.

Los Hofferson no tenían pasados turbios, ni problemas económicos, ni problemas de ningún tipo, para acabar rápido. Su único defecto era que los padres de Astrid tenían un pensamiento muy superficial, consecuencia de una vida entera rodeados de lujos y alejados de una vida cotidiana más sencilla. Por algún milagro, Astrid aún no era así, e Hiccup no deseaba que cambiara. Realmente, Astrid le gustaba.

Nunca fue un casanova, en la escuela las chicas lo seguían por su dinero y, cuando pudo matricularse en Londres, cambió su apellido, lo cual le permitió conocer a amigos sinceros. De hecho, fue en Londres donde conoció y se hizo amigo de Dagur Berserker, cuyas locuras los metieron en problemas no en pocas ocasiones. Eran recuerdos muy atesorados, porque fue cuando se sintió más normal que nunca en toda su vida.

Estudiando en Londres, haciendo amistades, viajando por Europa en las vacaciones y desarrollando sus primeros aparatos tecnológicos, el tiempo se le hizo corto y voló a donde jamás lo pudo alcanzar. Su graduación lo sorprendió con tristeza, porque él no deseaba regresar a Estados Unidos y vivir otra vez bajo los reflectores de la hipócrita clase alta neoyorkina.

Stoick pensaba firmemente en que Hiccup debía regresar, tomar el lugar que le correspondía en la empresa y callar comentarios con el ejemplo, pero Valka, quien veía en Hiccup mucho de sí misma, sabía que eso no sería bueno. Con su fideicomiso liberado, Hiccup podía disponer de su fortuna con total libertad, y con algo de reticencia por parte de Stoick, se fue por el mundo explorando cada rincón posible. Volaba de día con Toothless a donde el viento lo llevase, aprendiendo y conociendo, pero también escapando de sus deberes.

Primero fue a Suiza, en donde se despidió de Dagur prometiendo que lo vería en unos meses, cuando su aventura terminara. Después Italia, Rusia, Alemania y Turquía. Pasó muchísimo tiempo en China y Japón, tomando cortos diplomados de desarrollo robótico en sus ciudades, información que usó en Noruega para crear una pequeña empresa que desarrollaba softwares. Pero el reloj seguía su curso, y llegaba siempre un momento en donde nadie conseguía ya burlar al tiempo.

Antes de volver a casa, hizo una parada con Gobber, pasar tiempo con su padrino siempre lo calmaba. La directa honestidad de Gobber y su mente práctica conseguían estabilizarlo cuando más ansioso estaba. Nunca pensó que, ayudándole en su viejo taller, se encontraría con Astrid Hofferson. La vida obraba de formas misteriosas, aparentemente.

Volver a casa más seguro, con una novia y con proyectos estables conseguiría que sus padres se calmaran. Stoick estaba en excelente salud, lo mismo que Valka, así que podía ya dejar de escuchar sus quejas y regresar al mundo, viajar un poco más, extender la prórroga del inevitable final. Algún día tendría que dirigir VikingAir, pero ese día no tenía que ser pronto.

Sólo había un problema, bueno, dos en realidad: el primero era que sus padres habían adorado completamente a Astrid y estaban viendo con buenos ojos su relación, el segundo, era que él también estaba enamorándose de esa idea.

Había algo en Astrid que lo dejaba anonadado. Cuando ella le propuso que fingieran ser una pareja, lo hizo solamente para conseguir una coartada, nunca imaginó que sus escasas interacciones conseguirían atraerlo en realidad. La última chica que le gustó se llamaba Claire y estudiaba con él en Londres, casi cuatro años atrás. Pero Astrid lo llamaba como si fuera un imán, con una atracción que no tenía explicación alguna.

Cada momento que pasaba con ella le generaba esa sensación de atracción, esa sensación de querer aprender más sobre Astrid, de abrazarla, incluso besarla (¿es que nadie había visto que sus labios rosados tenían una forma adorable? ¡era muy obvio!) lo empezaba a carcomer. Nunca pensó que podría enamorarse de ella, y ahora que eso estaba pasando, experimentaba un enorme dilema: ¿cómo llegar a ella, realmente?

Ese pensamiento dio tantas vueltas en su cabeza, que arruinó su sueño y casi no lo dejó dormir.

.

.

.

En realidad, ninguno de los dos durmió mucho que digamos, pero estaban tan absortos en sus propias mentes que no se percataron de eso. Astrid dio vueltas en la cama hasta la madrugada, con una combinación de culpa y enojo removiendo sus entrañas. Al amanecer, ni siquiera el baño con fragancias orgánicas –que Valka dejó para ellos– consiguió quitarles las ojeras y rostros de cansancio. Pero, cuando bajaron a desayunar, Stoick y Valka atribuyeron el evidente desvelo de los jóvenes a otras cosas.

Valka les comentó que la cena de la familia sería esa noche y que, para darle mayor libertad a la servidumbre de arreglar la casa, pasarían la tarde en los establos con los caballos, regresando a tiempo para arreglarse. Eso emocionó mucho a Hiccup, que llevaba casi dos años sin ver a su caballo, pero Astrid no estaba segura de poder pasar tanto tiempo con la familia.

—Suena bien…—dijo en tono nervioso.

—Espero que no te moleste, pero sólo tengo yeguas para ti.—comentó Valka con un tono de naturalidad idéntico al de Hiccup "Vaya, al menos ya se de dónde lo heredó él".

—No, no… eso está perfecto—respondió—Pero no traigo ropa de equitación y…

—Te mandé hacer un traje ayer, debe estar en tu recámara. Nos veremos en la entrada en una hora.—y así fue como Valka y Stoick se fueron de la mesa, como ya era su costumbre, antes de que los jóvenes pudieran quejarse.

Acorralada, Astrid asintió, a su lado Hiccup le sujetó la mano para llevarla a la habitación. Sobre la cama estaba una caja color blanco con un moño azul, y una tarjeta escrita en puño de Valka, que decía "Espero que te guste"; era un magnífico traje de equitación, de pantalones blancos y altas botas cafés. La chaqueta del traje era azul pardo, un tono que proyectaba hermosamente el color de sus ojos.

Hiccup miró el traje y puso especial atención en la reacción de Astrid, la rubia extendía las prendas sobre la cama y acariciaba las telas, como si no creyera que estaba ahí. Aunque Astrid se había mostrado encantadora frente a sus padres, notaba que las constantes atenciones de Valka y Stoick la conmocionaban constantemente.

—Tu madre tiene buen gusto—dijo al fin, después de un largo silencio.

—Gracias—se aclaró un poco la garganta para continuar—Sabes, si no quieres ir…

—No, no, yo iré. Tus padres han sido tan atentos que se los debo.

—No les debes nada, Astrid. Ellos siempre han sido así, pero si te sientes incómoda…

—¡Te digo que no!—le respondió y miró a los ojos—Oye, no estoy acostumbrada a estas atenciones, es cierto, pero ellos son buenos y no tienen la culpa de que mi familia sea tan superficial.

Un dejo de tristeza se coló en su última palabra, e Hiccup lo pudo notar. Quería darle un abrazo, y hacerle saber que merecía algo mucho mejor, pero en vez de eso le dedicó una sonrisa y colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

—Está bien, yo me cambiaré en el baño. Te espero.

Apretó su hombro en un gesto que pretendía ser cariñoso –ojalá lo hubiera sido– y se retiró al baño con su propio traje. Astrid bajó los ojos al suelo, intentando no llorar. Cuando ella tenía diez años recibió sus primeras lecciones de equitación, impartidas por el Maestro Calisto, quien fue severo y exigente. Sus padres nunca fueron a ninguna lección, ni siquiera cuando se cayó y fracturó la pierna, pasando dos meses en cama; sus padres se limitaban a saludarla en la mañana antes de irse al trabajo de forma apurada.

Y ahí estaba, poniéndose un traje de equitación completamente nuevo regalado por la madre de su novio falso. Cuando ella e Hiccup estuvieron listos se encontraron con los Haddock en la entrada, donde un auto los esperaba. Llegaron en veinte minutos a las caballerizas, que eran amplias y cuidadas, anexadas a una pradera extensa delimitada por cercas cubiertas de matorrales podados. Al interior, siete magníficos purasangres descansaban y parecieron animarse con ver a Valka.

—Son mis bebés—dijo ella—Yo personalmente los cuido, ésta de aquí es mi yegua, Cloudjumper.

Era una yegua de color negro azabache, preciosísima, Valka la acarició tiernamente y el animal se contentó con ese gesto.

—Esos dos caballos son de Stoick y de Hiccup, las demás son yeguas, unas más dóciles que otras ¿cuál te gustaría para esta tarde?

Astrid recorrió con la mirada el establo viendo a las yeguas, todas eran hermosas y se notaba que Valka las cuidaba mucho. La única que le llamó la atención fue una yegua blanca al fondo, era la única de todas que no le miraba, como si no le importara que estuvieran ahí presentes. Astrid caminó hacia la yegua e intentó acariciarla, el animal relinchó, Astrid esperó hasta que la yegua la dejó tocarla.

Valka miró todo a detalle; desde que conoció a Astrid le pareció una mujer bonita y educada, pero ahora realmente se ganó su aprobación. Siendo una apasionada de los animales, Valka podía entenderles y los cuidaba con mucho esmero, aquella yegua que Astrid había elegido era la más arisca de todas, y aún así, el animal se mostró dócil ante Astrid. Eso significaba que la rubia muchacha había respetado a la yegua, ganándose su confianza.

—Ella se llama Stormfly, es muy rápida.

—Es hermosísima.

—¿Sabes ponerle la silla, verdad?

—Sí, yo lo haré.

Valka sacó los caballos de la cuadra y comenzaron todos a prepararlos, colocando las sillas, ajustando las riendas y susurrándole a los caballos para antes de empezar la jornada. Astrid montó a Stormfly con cuidado, tanteando al animal, la yegua parecía hacer lo mismo con Astrid. Tiró de las riendas despacio, permitiéndole a Stormfly trotar a su ritmo.

Salieron del establo y se internaron a la pradera, a lo lejos, unos cuidadores hacían guardia cerca de los matorrales. Hiccup y Stoick inmediatamente montaron hacia los árboles, haciendo una pequeña carrera –según ellos, para probar los cascos de los animales– mientras que Valka y Astrid trotaron suavemente hacia los arbustos de flores que estaban cerca.

—Parece que les encanta competir—dijo Astrid, viendo cómo padre e hijo hacían una nueva carrera corta.

—Es parte de su naturaleza.

Valka acariciaba el pelo de Cloudjumper, mimándola, mientras Astrid permitía que Stormfly descansara.

—No te he agradecido, por cierto—dijo Valka—Hace mucho tiempo que no veía tan contento a mi hijo.

—No tiene nada que agradecer—respondió sonrojada y algo apenada.—Seguro sus otras novias también lo hicieron feliz en su momento.

—¿Cuáles otras?—Valka sonrió nostálgica—Eres la primera muchacha que él trae a casa, y estoy muy complacida.

—¿D-de verdad?

Miró otra vez hacia Hiccup, él y Stoick parecían estar conversando. Vestido con su chaleco verde, se veía aún más apuesto y su sonrisa era cautivante… ¿pero en qué rayos estaba pensando?

—Realmente les deseo lo mejor, Astrid, hacen muy linda pareja.—le sonrió con ese gesto maternal y dulce que la desarmaba por completo—Será mejor que intervenga antes que esos dos cansen a los animales.

Dicho eso, Valka tiró de las riendas de Cloudjumper en dirección hacia su esposo e hijo, que estaban empezando otra carrera más. Astrid se quedó pensativa.

—¿Debería sentirme mal, Stormfly?

La yegua relinchó y movió la cabeza como si asintiera, Astrid bufó.

—Ya sé que sí.

Tiró de las riendas y trotó hacia los demás, intentando en todo momento sonreír.

.

.

.

Regresaron a la casa cerca del atardecer, después de tres carreras largas en las cuales dos las ganó Astrid. La rubia consiguió una excelente empatía con Stormfly, hacia el final de la velada ella y la yegua se movían como si fueran una sola. En las cuadras, después de quitarle la silla de montar, Astrid cepilló tierna y concienzudamente a la yegua, mientras Valka hacía lo mismo con los demás animales. Stoick e Hiccup, que eran algo más torpes con los caballos, sólo llenaron los compartimientos de comida y repartieron el heno.

Al regresar a la casa encontraron que casi todos los preparativos se habían terminado. Las alfombras, las mesas, los manteles y los jarrones con flores se habían colocado en el salón y en el comedor según las instrucciones de Valka, y le daban un aire aun más hogareño –pero, de alguna forma, también solemne– a la linda mansión. Mientras Valka y Stoick terminaban de dar las últimas indicaciones, Astrid se escabulló hacia la alcoba, deseando con creces unos momentos a solas.

Llegó al cuarto y cerró la puerta atrás de ella, como empezaba a atardecer, faltaba luz en la recámara. Aprovechó eso para cerrar los ojos y respirar con más calma, recobrándose de las constantes conmociones del día. Valka era la suegra que toda chica deseaba, y Astrid tenía la fea sensación de que se entendía mejor con ella que con su propia madre.

Y hablando de madres, Astrid sacó su celular del bolso y lo prendió, llevaba apagado todo el día. Tenía 23 llamadas perdidas de sus padres y más de 40 mansajes, pero la pantalla sólo le mostró los últimos tres, que eran de su madre: "No tienes idea de la decepción y la preocupación que estamos pasando en estos momentos" "Hija mía, por favor, al menos dime en dónde estás" "No creo que tú padre o yo merezcamos esto. Exijo una explicación."

"Mala idea" pensó. Apagó el celular otra vez y lo arrojó sobre la cama, una acción que no debió causar ruido alguno, por eso Astrid se asustó cuando el teléfono hizo un sonido bajo, como si se hubiera estrellado contra algo. Prendió las luces y vio dos cajas de cartón con listones sobre la cama. Uno tenía un listón verde y decía "Hiccup", el otro tenía un listón azul y decía "Astrid". No lo pensó mucho, simplemente removió e listón y miró al interior de la caja.

Era un vestido que parecía haber sido mandado a hacer para ella, porque todo en la pieza le gustó. Era de un precioso color azul celeste, con bordados y detalles en color dorado. El corsé era ceñido, pero elegante, con un cuello halter rodeado de pedrería encantadora, acorde a su personalidad. La falda era un poco abultada, con muselina en la parte de las enaguas para realzar mejor una caída principesca.

El color, el corte, la joyería, todo en ese vestido era acorde a su personalidad y la resaltaría –principalmente a sus ojos– y, pensando en su madre, Astrid no pudo evitar recordar el feo vestido rosa que su madre le hizo usar en la gala unos días atrás ¿cómo era posible que Valka Haddock parecía comprender mejor sus gustos que su propia madre? Tras dos extenuantes días manteniendo la farsa, Astrid no pudo más, dejó el vestido con cuidado sobre la caja y se recostó para llorar.

No duró así muchos minutos, porque pronto alguien tocó a la puerta, asustándola.

—¿Se puede?—era Hiccup, el perfecto Hiccup hijo de una perfecta familia la cual le restregaba en la cara los últimos días.

Ella no dijo nada, así que el chico abrió la puerta despacio, como asegurándose de que ella estuviera presentable, y entró.

—Gracias por el día de hoy, fue muy agradable—continuó él, pero al ver sus ojos rojos se quedó quieto frente a ella—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Algo? No, ¡Pasa todo!—se paró de un salto, Astrid siempre había detestado que alguien la viera vulnerable.

—¿Eh?

—No puedo ya con esto—se llevó ambas manos al rostro—Tus padres son encantadores ¡y los estamos engañando! ¿sabes lo que me dijo tu madre hoy? Dijo que estaba feliz de que yo te hiciera feliz ¡y yo no puedo con esto!

.—De verdad que no te entiendo.

—¡Mira esto!—señaló al bello vestido en la caja de cartón—Tú madre me lo dio para el baile…

—Como también te dio el traje de equitación que traes puesto.

—¡Ash, maldición!—comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta de forma furiosa, pero extrañamente cuidadosa—¿Cómo puedo mentirles a la cara? Dime tú ¿cómo? Cuando ella es tan….

—¿Tan qué?

—¡Tan maternal!—un sollozo cortó su voz, por lo que Astrid debió reponerse antes de hablar—Es más maternal que mi propia madre…

Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre la cama "Esto ya es demasiado" pensó Hiccup, dio un paso hacia ella, Astrid pensó que le reclamaría, que diría algo así como "Un trato es un trato" o "¿Así pagas tus deudas?" así que estaba lista, a la defensiva, preparada para debatirle. Pero en vez de eso, Hiccup le sujetó la mano, la jaló y la abrazó con fuerza. Se aseguró de que su rostro estuviera contra su pecho, acaricio su cabello, y mantuvo la otra mano sobre su espalda con algo de fuerza. Astrid se quejó los primeros 35 segundos, tras los cuales se aferró a su chaqueta y la empapó con su llanto.

Hiccup acariciaba con extrema ternura su espalda y su cabello, sus brazos la sujetaban con la fuerza justa para que no se cayera, desprendía un aroma a colonia varonil que inundaba todos sus sentidos, y susurraba palabras afectuosas y de motivación en su oído, como si ella fuera un bebé al que debiera consolar.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—preguntó cuándo la sintió mucha más tranquila, Astrid asintió, pero no se alejó de él—Si quieres irte, pídemelo y lo haremos. No te obligaré a hacer nada, nunca, jamás, y lo digo enserio Astrid. Sólo pídemelo y estaremos con Toothless en dos horas, _m'lady._ —era la primera vez que le gustaba cuando alguien la llamaba por un mote cariñoso.

Ese plan sonaba muy bien; ella podía perfectamente mantenerse en ese abrazo, balbucear una excusa barata frente a los Haddock, y conducir hacia Nueva York para tomar un avión a casa. Llegaría, desempacaría su maleta, pelearía con sus padres al menos una hora mientras los sirvientes fingen que hacen sus deberes, acudiría a Heather sumamente molesta por la actitud de sus padres y… y luego ¿qué?

Fue ese el segundo exacto en que Astrid comprendió lo repetitiva que era su vida, nunca antes contempló con tanta claridad el círculo vicioso en el que llevaba casi un año inmersa ¿por qué estaba actuando como una niña berrinchuda, deseando que sus padres la entendieran? Ella no era ya una adolescente, no debía seguir buscando su aprobación. Ella debía salir al mundo y hacerse su propio camino. De cierta forma, eso mismo estaba haciendo ahora.

Con una voluntad férrea, propia de los Hofferson, Astrid se alejó de Hiccup y se limpió las lágrimas. Lo miró a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos verdes como el bosque, tragó duro para deshacer el nudo en su garganta y le dijo:

—Gracias, Hiccup, realmente aprecio tu gesto. Pero yo me metí en esto, y no puedo ya ponerme a llorar como una niña cuando las cosas no salen como yo quiero ¿verdad?—sonrió con determinación—Discúlpame, ¿ocupas el baño?

—N-no, ¿por qué?

—Muy bien—le dio la espalda para agarrar la caja con el vestido—Tengo que arreglarme, ¿bajamos en dos horas, verdad?

—Sí.

—Entonces apúrate.

Camino al baño, y unos segundos después, se oyó el ruido de la regadera.

.

.

.

El clan Haddock no era muy grande, contando a todas las ramas secundarias contarían apenas una veintena de personas. Por petición expresa de Stoick, se mantenía en absoluta confidencialidad las relaciones familiares entre ellos, a fin de que pudieran contar con más privacidad. Fue por eso que, cuando Astrid recibió a las familias junto con Hiccup, se sorprendió de conocer muchos nombres, pero no su parentesco.

Stoick era hijo único, pero tenía un primo llamado Enden Sterson, unos diez años menos que él y poseedor de unas acciones de la compañía. Llegó con su famosísima esposa, la modelo italiana Francesca Veluticci, quien se negó a embarazarse y por eso el matrimonio presumía con poco gusto al niño japonés de diez años que adoptaron un par de años atrás. A la reunión también acudió Gobber, el mejor amigo de la infancia de Stoick y padrino de Hiccup, quien saludó pícaramente a la pareja y pasó directo al salón para tomar cerveza.

Por parte de Stoick esa era la única familia, pero aún quedaban los tres hermanos de Valka. Su hermano mayor era Lenry Dagson, casado y con dos hijos. Y también su hermana Lily Jackson, divorciada y casada en terceras nupcias, con cuatro hijos de diferentes padres. Solamente faltaba su hermana menor, Leila.

Mientras esperaban por Leila, la familia se mantenía en el salón, bebiendo y comiendo aperitivos, poniéndose al corriente con sus vidas. Astrid se veía espectacular, el vestido en verdad le quedaba como guante y se había realizado un peinado casual que realzaba las ondulaciones naturales de su rubia melena. Estaba platicando con su tía Lily y con Valka, parecía animada, pero Hiccup no estaba tan seguro.

Le preocupó el colapso que la rubia tuvo unas horas antes, y la preocupó más verla salir del baño bien vestida y con el peinado a medio hacer, tarareando canciones como si nada hubiera pasado. No le gustaba pensar que Astrid estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad, lo cual no era técnicamente cierto, porque él se ofrecía a llevarla a casa, pero también era técnicamente incierto porque se encontraba ahí solo por la tonta apuesta, ¿por qué demonios pensó en algún momento que esa apuesta era una buena idea?

—Me parece que estás llevando esto muy lejos, muchacho—le dijo Gobber, bebiendo cerveza y ofreciéndole una copa de vino.

—Lo sé, temo que se me salga de las manos—contrario a su costumbre, Hiccup bebió el vino de un solo trago y pidió otro—¿Por qué me metí en esto?

—No lo sé—se encogió de hombros con un gesto desinteresado—¿Por llamar la atención? ¿por callar a tus padres?

—¡No debí ser tan necio!

—O, tal vez, sólo tal vez, la chica te gustaba y no supiste qué hacer para acercarte a ella.

—¿Estás diciéndome que me metí en éste embrollo solamente porque Astrid me gustaba?

—A mí no me mires así, yo no soy el chico torpe que no sabe pedirle su número de teléfono a una chica.

—Dioses, creo que ahora sí metí la pata.

—Piénsalo así, Hiccup—colocó una mano sobre su hombro—Si lo arruinas todo, al menos podrás pedirle su teléfono a la próxima chica que te guste con más calma. Y si no lo arruinas…

Bebió de su cerveza, callándose de sopetón.

—¿Si no lo arruino, qué?

—Pues entonces ya tienes novia.

Tenía que ser una de esas bromas de mal gusto que Gobber gustaba de gastar.

—¡No bromees conmigo!—exigió—Por favor, sabes muy bien el acuerdo.

—¿Y? pudieron romperlo hace mucho tiempo, pero ella sigue aquí, y tú no te ves nada interesado en romper el acuerdo tampoco.

—Porque se romperá hasta que termine esta cena.

—Es decir, mañana.

—Sí.

—Y después de mañana no sabrás nada de ella nunca más.

—Sí, pero… espera…

—¿Eso quieres?

Hiccup no había pensado en eso. Volteó y miró a Astrid, como si temiera que se hubiera desvanecido en los pocos minutos que la perdió de vista. Ahí seguía, hermosa y encantadora, charlando con la tía Lily como si siempre hubieran sido amigas.

—No…

La palabra salió sola, Hiccup ni siquiera la razonó, pero cuando entendió lo que acababa de decir, estuvo de acuerdo con su subconsciente. Astrid se veía muy bien ahí con su familia, casi como si perteneciera a ella. La sola idea de que estuviera lejos le parecía dolorosa e incorrecta.

—Parece que has tomado tu decisión—dijo Gobber con aires de satisfacción—Si me disculpes, iré por otra cerveza.

Hiccup no le prestó mucha atención, en vez de eso, caminó hacia Astrid con pasos decididos ¿cómo pedirle a la chica que pretende ser tu novia que si de verdad quería ser su novia? Ok, eso no sonó muy bien ni en su cabeza. Quizá ella pensaría que iban muy rápido. Sí, eso pensaría. En vez de eso, le preguntaría sí podrían salir después, primero como amigos, después como… "¿cómo qué, genio?" se reprendió a sí mismo.

—Hiccup, tu novia es encantadora—dijo la tía Lily, quien fue la primera en verlo—¿Porqué no la conocí antes? ¡es un primor!

—Gracias tía.—respondió sonrojado. A su lado, Astrid le sonrió como diciéndole que todo estaba bien, pero él no podía sentirse así, no cuando recién había tenido una epifanía.

—Tenemos que hablar—susurró en su oído.

—¿De qué?—respondió ella, también en un susurro.

—De…

—Familia—Valka habló desde la entrada del salón, interrumpiéndolos—Ya llegó Leila.

—Hermana, no ocupo mucha presentación.—dijo Leila, apareciendo en escena.

Astrid miró a Leila, no se parecía mucho a Valka, era más robusta, pero de cuerpo lindo, con cabello castaño corto y ojos oscuros. A su lado estaba su esposo y…

"No puede ser"

Miró a Hiccup con ojos grandes y contenidos.

—¿Qué broma es ésta?

—Perdona, se me olvidó decirte.

—¿Enserio? ¡has tenido muchísimas oportunidades para decírmelo!

—De verdad, no es para…

—Hijo—Stoick y Valka aparecieron sonrientes, como si no hubieran escuchado nada de la discusión—Presenta a Astrid, por favor.

—Claro, mamá—carraspeó un poco antes de continuar—Tía, ella es Astrid Hofferson, mi novia.

La rubia compuso la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras saludaba.

—Astrid, ella es Leila Jorgeson, hermana de mi madre. Su esposo Spitelout Jorgeson, y su hijo, Snotlout Jorgeson.

Por alguna extraña razón, nadie en la sala pareció darse cuenta de lo incómodo que fue el momento para los jóvenes.

* * *

 _Tarán, originalmente incluiría la velada, pero esa me falta pulirla y quiero pensar en más ideas. Espero poder subirles el capítulo nuevo para el martes c;_

 _¿Les ha gustado? ¿Qué piensan de nuestros pillos? Ya están gustándose mucho esos dos, jeje. Acepto cualquier sugerencia que tengan, aunque ya sé cómo será el desenlace, me gustaría agregar una o dos situaciones antes para que no se sienta apresurado. Ojalá les haya gustado mucho, ¡mil gracias por leer! les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso desde México._

 _¡saludos!_


	5. When she's talking she says she's mine

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

 **¡H** ola a todos! una disculpe, yo bien confiada les dije que para el martes ya estaba el capítulo porque había puente, pero se me olvidó totalmente que mi papá cumplía años XD así que bueno... no hubo tiempo. Pero ya, al fin, les traigo este capítulo. Tengo buenas y malas noticias, depende como ustedes lo vean: ¡este es el penúltimo capítulo! sí, efectivamente, ya el próximo capítulo es el último jeje... wow, ni yo me la creo. Es decir, sí hice este fic más ligero pero yo misma me sorprendo.

Reviews:

MySombre:¡me encanta tu entusiasmo! muchas gracias por emocionarte tanto con mi fic, y espero de verdad que su desenlace también te guste ¡besos y saludos paisana!

Nube de Invierno: ¡Mil gracias! 3

Laura: Sí, quería poner a Valka porque en la serie se ve muy bien que Stoick y Astrid tienen una buena relación, así que quise explorarlo desde la perspectiva de Valka c:

Nina Chilena: pero si se declaran muy rápido se acaba el fic :O Jajaja, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo c:

lady-werempire: si, algo así XD

Okuka Tamiko: Lo pensé mucho antes de poner a Toothless como avión, también estoy acostumbrada a verlo como gato, pero me agradó la idea XD que bueno que te gustase también. Lo de Patán se me ocurrió de último momento, no fue planeado, pero me gustó el toque.

Anislabonis: ¡Gracias a ti! =D

warlocktounge: Realmente, yo tampoco me imaginé a Patán, fue una cosa que agregué de último momento pero me gustó jeje... me alegra que te gustara.

Bere o Nade: Efectivamente, se acerca más el drama, el adictivo drama c;

Liliana Morales: Mil mil gracias :3

Cat-Zetyblack: A mi me encanta que sigues leyéndome, es maravilloso que disfruten la redacción de una, y doblemente genial que te guste también mi fic. Gracias por mencionar lo de la redacción, me esfuerzo mucho en que no se sienta forzada y es bueno que se note ¡espero te guste este capitulo! (Pd.-tengo más fics de este fandom jeje)

NUevamente les recomiendo escuchar la canción ( **Uptown gir** l by Billy Joel) mientras leen

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **o0o**

And when she's walking

She's looking so fine

And when she's talking

She says that she's mine

Y cuando ella camina

Ella se ve tan bien

Y cuando ella habla

Ella dice que es mía

 **o0o**

 **PARTE 5**

La familia Haddock no era particularmente numerosa, pero debido a que todas las ramas familiares tenían una o dos empresas que gestionar, vivían en lugares diferentes y pocas veces coincidían en actividades cotidianas. Por eso Stoick y Valka daban mucha importancia a las reuniones, con el fin de mantener estrechos los lazos entre hermanos y primos, generando una mejor dinámica (o al menos, eso pretendían).

Los cumpleaños, los días de acción de gracias y las pascuas, eran fiestas obligatorias para pasar en familia, y entre esas reuniones, dos o tres cenas especiales eran organizadas en diferentes casas. Cada rama familiar tenía una manera particular de realizar esas cenas, lo cual creaba una competencia por lo general amistosa.

Era un secreto a voces que las reuniones favoritas eran las de la tía Lily, a quien los divorcios en vez de amargarla la fueron liberando de prejuicios, generando temas de fiestas alocadas que siempre le gustaban a los más jóvenes. Las más tediosas eran las del tío Ender, pues su esposa supermodelo siempre servía comidas insípidas –acorde a sus dietas– y no tenía imaginación para crear algún entretenimiento decente. Las reuniones de Valka tenían la costumbre de ser elegantes y largas. Por eso, una vez que toda la familia estuvo reunida, Valka los condujo hacia el comedor para empezar la cena.

La grande y larga mesa del comedor estaba cubierta con manteles y velas, acorde a la etiqueta, Stoick y Valka tomaron asiento en los lugares principales, y después los demás se fueron sentando conforme la costumbre. Astrid pensó que debían tener cenas así muy seguido, porque todos se movieron con naturalidad.

De hecho, cada rama familiar podía distinguirse fácilmente. Los Sterson eran serios y callados, incluido el hijo de diez años. Los Jorgeson eran ruidosos y tenían aires prepotentes. Los Dagson se veían amables y tranquilos, no parecían meterse con nadie. Los Jackson eran enérgicos, un poco ruidosos, pero muy amigables.

Astrid se sentó al lado de Hiccup, seguía molesta con él, pero tenía que mantener la pantalla. Fue una decisión de la que se lamentó unos segundos después, cuando Snotlout se sentó frente a ella; sopesó el cambiarse de lugar, pero la verdad es que no quedaría nada bien. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, los sirvientes comenzaron a servir la entrada, un platillo que Astrid ni siquiera se molestó en reconocer. Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más incómoda, y no dejaba de pensar en que necesitaba que esa cena terminara pronto.

Hiccup la mirada de reojo preocupado, entendía por qué ella estaba molesta, y no la culpaba en absoluto. Desde que llegó, Snotlout miraba descaradamente a Astrid, analizándola de forma calculadora, como si esperase que cometiera el más mínimo error para acecharla. Le ponía los nervios de punta, y más porque Hiccup reaccionaría a la menor provocación. Hiccup se llevaba bien con sus primos –con unos tenía una amistad verdadera, con otros la típica relación cordial que nace en los senos familiares– con todos menos con uno, y ese era, naturalmente, el chico Jorgeson.

Snotlout Jorgeson era insoportablemente vanidoso, quisquilloso y altivo. Snotlout se consideraba a sí mismo la mejor cara posible que los Haddock podían tener, y no fueron pocas las ocasiones en que se declaró un mejor heredero para la empresa familiar que el torpe e inseguro de Hiccup. Cuando las clases de natación y de equitación le dieron a Hiccup un cuerpo mejor formado, más altura y una lengua mordaz, las críticas directas disminuyeron, pero aún había mucha tensión en su relación.

Debido a la discreción con la que los Haddock se manejaban, Snotlout no podía decir a viva voz que era sobrino de Stoick Haddock, pero eso no importaba que él quisiera día con día convertirse en su posible heredero. Era una situación que nadie en la familia parecía notar, excepto Hiccup, porque Snotlout sabía poner su mejor cara frente a todos.

Hiccup detestaba admitir que le guardaba un poco de rencor a su primo, y no le gustaba admitirlo porque sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Por eso, cuando Astrid le confesó que deseaba quitarse de encima a un tal Snotlout Jorgeson, esa la pareció la oportunidad perfecta. Era matar dos pájaros de un tiro: complacer a sus padres y darle una bofetada con guante blanco a su insoportable primo.

Todo habría saludo de acuerdo al plan, de no ser porque los Jorgeson acudieron a esa cena. Según Valka, su hermana Leila no conseguiría ir a la cena por un contratiempo en la empresa, pero a última hora consiguieron terminar los preparativos y ahí estaban, frente a ellos en la mesa, comenzando a generar una tensión que se dejaba sentir cada minuto más.

—¡Demos inicio al festín!—dijo Stoick.

La familia procedió a ignorar la situación y comieron, charlaron y convivieron a gusto. Valka y Leila se ponían al corriente, llevaban varios meses sin tener contacto. Stoick y Gobber bromeaban y reían a la par, haciendo que sus carcajadas animasen el ambiente.

—Sabes, deberíamos hablar de algo—le susurró Hiccup a Astrid, exagerando el movimiento a propósito—O pensarán mal de nosotros.

—¿Y qué podrían pensar?—susurró ella, sin dejar de sonreír, manteniendo la farsa—Hasta las mejores parejas pasan malos momentos ¿no?

—De verdad lo siento, sé que debí decírtelo antes.

—No es momento para hablar de eso—comió un bocado de pan, intentando concentrarse en la comida.

Aprovechó el movimiento para ver a su alrededor, notó que la mayoría de la familia les ponía mucha atención, y eso la hizo sentir aún más incómoda.

—Mi madre me había dicho que mis tíos no vendrían por un inconveniente—Hiccup continuó hablando—Pero consiguieron llegar de último momento. A mí también me tomaron por sorpresa.

Miró a Hiccup, en verdad tenía el rostro compungido, por un momento sintió pena por él, sabía que esa situación no era cómoda para ninguno de los dos. Quizá fue por eso que su voz sonó más suave cuando le respondió:

—Sabes que no es sólo por eso que estoy molesta.

—Tienes toda la razón de estarlo.

Los ojos verdes de Hiccup se vieron más grandes, insistentes, Astrid no recordaba haber visto una mirada más auténtica en toda su vida. La desarmó por completo.

—Enserio, hablemos de esto en otra ocasión.—agregó en voz baja, sintiendo que bastaría una palabra más para que ella cediera.

—¡Es que…!

—Hiccup, querido—ambos voltearon a ver a la tía Leila, quien los interrumpió en tono educado—¿Me pasas la mantequilla, por favor?

Hiccup agarró el pequeño contenedor plateado y se lo tendió a su tía, pero desde luego, esa había sido una mera excusa. La tía Leila agarró el contenedor y sirvió de forma despreocupada unos cubos de mantequilla en su plato, viendo a Astrid en todo momento.

—Astrid, debo admitir que estoy muy sorprendida—dijo Leila—No tenía idea de que salías con mi sobrino, tus padres jamás me comentaron que estaban saliendo con alguien.

—¿Conoces a los padres de Astrid, Leila?—preguntó Stoick.

—Claro, los Hofferson. Son una pareja muy agradable, aunque me encantaría poder convivir más con ellos.

—Mis padres no suelen hablar tanto de mi vida privada—agregó Astrid en tono amable, aunque por dentro comenzaba a molestarse.

.—Debes entender que nos tomó por sorpresa—habló Spitelout esta vez—Que yo recuerde, siempre ibas a las galas de tu padre sola, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo ustedes dos?

Astrid apretó los labios, ni ella ni Hiccup habían pensado en eso, de hecho, prácticamente no pensaron gran cosa de qué decir o cómo comportarse. Eso había funcionado muy bien con los padres de Hiccup, que eran respetuosos, pero sería un punto débil frente a los tíos más curiosos.

—Sólo un par de meses—dijo Hiccup, no quería que Astrid pasara por esa situación sola—De hecho, sí fui a una gala, a la última que fue hace unos días.

—¿Enserio? No te vimos.

—Ni yo a ustedes, solamente vi a Snotlout—el aludido frunció levemente el ceño—Pero un momento y después nos fuimos.

—¿Viste a tu primo y no nos dijiste nada?—le preguntó Leila a su hijo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?

—Por que pude saber hace días que mi sobrino al fin tenía novia ¡y una muy bonita, por cierto!

Astrid se sonrojó, aparentemente, Leila era más amigable que su esposo y que su hijo. Viendo a Snotlout sentado al lado de su padre era fácil comprender su carácter, todo él era una copia en carbón de Spitelout Jorgeson, y la sangre pesada podía sentirse a pesar de los metros que los separaban en la mesa.

—Gracias.

—No agradezcas la verdad, querida.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Astrid, eres muy bonita para mi primo—dijo Sara, la hija mayor de Lily, tendría unos veinte años de edad y la forma de su rostro era muy parecido al de Hiccup—Siendo la primera novia que le conozco, has dejado los estándares muy altos.

—Ja, ja—bufó Hiccup en tono sarcástico.

—¿Es que Hiccup nunca tuvo novias, ni siquiera en secundaria?—preguntó Astrid, por un momento la mesa se llenó de un silencio incómodo, que desde luego aprovecharon los más jóvenes.

—¡Quisiera!—dijo Snotlout—Ahí donde lo ves ya se puso más decente. Pero era un enclenque y…

— _Mmm—_ Stoick se limpió la garganta de forma muy sonora, haciendo que su sobrino pensara mejor lo que iba a decir.

—… y muy tímido. Casi no hablaba con nadie—concluyó Snotlout.

Leila frunció el ceño y susurró un "más respeto, joven" que Astrid a duras penas escuchó, pero le causó satisfacción. Si antes Snotlout no le agradaba, ahora le causaba menos simpatía sabiendo que menospreciaba a Hiccup.

—Tímido es la palabra correcta—continuó hablando Sara—Hiccup se la pasaba siempre leyendo, o dibujando, o estudiando…

—O volando, o nadando, o…

—¡Ya entendió el punto!—interrumpió Hiccup—No tenía muchos amigos en la secundaria, ya, fin del tema.

Astrid contuvo una risa, el bochorno había sonrojado las mejillas de Hiccup y se veía extrañamente adorable. Casi le dieron ganas de besarle… la mejilla, sí, la mejilla. "Contrólate, Astrid" pensó.

—Vamos primo, ten sentido del humor.

—Incluso Takeshi tiene más amigos en su club de robótica que tú—dijo Snotlout.

Takeshi, el hijo adoptivo de Enden, volteó al saberse aludido. Era muy retraído, inteligente y con poco sentido del humor, algo muy extraño para tener sólo diez años; parecía más un joven que un niño.

—Takeshi es muy inteligente, pero también es muy amigable—dijo rápidamente Francesca, su madre—¿Verdad, _amore_?

—¿De qué hablaban, madre?

Sara y Snotlout rieron, el resto de la familia se limitó a sonreír. El pequeño Takeshi, que estaba jugando en su celular, se encogió de hombros y volvió a ver la pantalla. Era aún pequeño para interesarse en esas pláticas, y como casi todos sus primos eran mayores, solía aburrirse mucho en las reuniones de familia.

—Me quedó muy claro que Hiccup no era el alma de la fiesta—dijo Astrid, antes de que le ganara la risa—Pero debió gustarte alguna chica ¿verdad?

Hiccup hizo un ligero movimiento de negación, pero ya era demasiado tarde ¿por qué Astrid tuvo que hacer precisamente esa pregunta? Pudo ver a la distancia cómo los ojos de Sara brillaron maliciosamente.

—¡Desde luego que sí!

Prácticamente todos rodaron los ojos, pero Astrid, ajena a las anécdotas familiares, miró a Sara muy curiosa.

—Imagínate a un tierno Hiccup de quince años…

—Enclenque—susurró Snotlout, a lo que su madre le dio un codazo.

—…sí, bueno, a un Hiccup de quince años más bajito y flaco. Usaba lentes, leía fantasía, y siempre ganaba todos los premios escolares.

— _Oww,_ eras un nerd—le dijo Astrid.

—Era mejor que ser un patán—le respondió Hiccup, mirando disimuladamente a Snotlout.

—¡No nos desviemos!—urgió Sara—Imagínate a ese Hiccup ¿ya lo tienes en la mente? Bien. Ahora imagina a una hermosa morena despampanante, de ojos verdes y cabello negro como la noche, capitana de porristas y la chica más popular de la escuela, esa que viaja todos los veranos a Europa o Asia.

—Listo.—dijo Astrid, visualizándose al par en su mente.

—Bien, pues mi lindo primo cayó enamorado hasta el tuétano de esta chica despampanante. Como viajaba siempre, un buen día se armó de valor y le preguntó: "¿te gustaría que te lleve a París por tu cumpleaños?" a lo que la chica respondió….

—"Es temporada alta y no creo que tengas un avión disponible"—respondieron en coro los hermanos de Sara.

—Y nuestro galán le dice "Claro que sí, para ti", claro que la chica se echó a reír, porque aunque estés en una escuela privada tener un avión sigue siendo muy lujoso. Así que ella dijo:

—"No te creo, además, sólo viajo en France Air"—volvieron a repetir sus hermanos en coro.

—Y mi querido primo dijo…

—La compro para ti si quieres—dijo Astrid.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, incluido Hiccup, quien estaba segurísimo de que nunca le contó esa anécdota.

—¿Ya te la sabías?—preguntó Valka.

—Sí, pero no por Hiccup. Esa chica era Heather Wellserker, mi mejor amiga.

Astrid e Hiccup se miraron fijamente, y todos en el comedor guardaron silencio, lo único que se oía eran los sonidos de los juegos de Takeshi.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó Hiccup.

—Sí, ella me lo contó. Me dijo que se sintió muy avergonzada.

—El momento fue embarazoso para los dos… ¡pero lo dije con buena intención!

—Supongo que si…

La mente de Astrid daba mil vueltas, imaginarse a Hiccup declarándosele a Heather no le gustó en absoluto, fue una imagen que le revolvió el estómago. Por el bienestar de su cena, dejó de imaginarlo.

—Lo curioso es que ella no me dijera nada, digo, se vieron en la gala.

—Supongo que no me reconoció—mintió Hiccup—Aunque su hermano sí lo hizo.

—¿Así de olvidable eres, primo?

Leila y Valka fulminaron a Snotlout con la mirada por ese último comentario, pero casi nadie lo notó.

—¡Que pequeño es el mundo!—continuó Sara—Tu novia es mejor amiga de tu amor de secundaria, que…

—¡Que romántico!—dijo Alicia, hermana menor de Sara—Es como si el destino hubiera querido acercarlos desde hace tiempo y…

—No es para tanto—Astrid bajó los ojos, todavía sorprendida e intentando asimilarlo.

A su lado, Hiccup estaba en shock. Recordaba haberse encontrado con Dagur en la gala, pero tampoco recordaba haber visto a Heather. Quizá ella cambió con los años, así como él, porque no volvió a verla desde la secundaria. Pero sí era una jugada muy extraña del destino el que Heather y Astrid fueran amigas tan cercanas.

—Es el destino—sentenció Alicia. Tenía quince años, era soñadora y romántica como todas las muchachas, y a su juicio frente a ella estaba concretándose un cuento de hadas—Astrid, Hiccup ¿cómo se conocieron?

Todas las miradas voltearon hacia ellos, porque nadie conocía esa historia. Hasta Takeshi, presintiendo la expectativa en el ambiente, silenció su juego y se asomó por la mesa para ver a su primo mayor, del que todos parecían estar hablando esa noche.

—En…

—En el taller de Gobber—dijo Astrid, antes de que Hiccup pudiera decir algo. No había necesidad de complicar las cosas de más.

—¿De verdad?—Snotlout sonó sumamente incrédulo ¡él llevaba meses persiguiendo a Astrid, y de buenas a primeras, su tonto primo la conoce en el tonto taller! ¡no era justo!

—Sí, llevé mi auto a reparar e Hiccup estaba ahí.

Stoick y Valka voltearon hacia Gobber, que bebía cerveza muy divertido ante toda la escena frente a él.

—Es cierto—afirmó—Pero no me miren a mí ¡aquí están los tortolitos!

—Parece que al fin pasar tanto tiempo en ese taller sirvió de algo—dijo Francesca en tono medio despectivo.

—Bien dicen que el amor lo encuentra a uno cuando hacemos lo que nos gusta ¿no?—repuso Valka, a la defensiva por su hijo.

Ni Valka ni Francesca se llevaban muy bien, y Astrid lo pudo terminar de comprobar con ese simple intercambio de palabras.

—¡Qué bonito!—Alicia era la más emocionada en toda la mesa—¿Y cómo se enamoraron? ¿qué te gustó de él? ¿Qué te gusto de ella, Hiccup? ¿cómo…?

—¡Alicia!—dijo Lily a su hija para calmarla.

—Una pregunta a la vez, tesoro—agregó Valka con una media sonrisa.

— _Mmm_ —Astrid notó que todos estaban esperando que ella respondiera, así que volteó hacia Hiccup—Su sentido del humor, quizá.

— _¡Oww!_

—¡Ja! Su sarcasmo querrás decir—dijo Snotlout—Hiccup se mofa de todo, hasta de él mismo.

—Precisamente por eso—Astrid sonó orgullosa y casi a la defensiva—Es ingenioso, y eso me gusta.

Hiccup le sujetó la mano y la miró con sonrisa embobada ¿realmente a Astrid le gustaba su sarcasmo? Esperaba que sí, aunque considerando que ella se había mantenido muy honesta en toda la cena –algo impresionante en esas circunstancias– supuso que ella seguía diciendo la verdad.

—A mí me encanto tu actitud, muy resuelta y segura—Hiccup la miró a los ojos, y por un instante, todo lo que Astrid pudo ver fueron dos esferas verdes brillantes—Nunca había conocido a nadie así.

La pantalla de la relación desapareció para ellos, y en ese momento, Hiccup y Astrid fueron totalmente sinceros. Para los demás eran una pareja enamorada, pero para ellos, era hablarse directamente por primera vez en todo ese viaje.

—No habías conocido a muchas personas, Hiccup—respondió la rubia sonriente.

—Pero te conocí a ti, _m'lady._ Con eso es suficiente.

Elevó su mano para besarle el dorso, y Alicia no pudo contener más su emoción "¡Qué bellos!" dijo saltando sobre su asiento, a lo que su madre volvió a callarla. Astrid e Hiccup despertaron en ese momento del letargo, y muy sonrojados desviaron sus miradas para fingir que seguían comiendo. Ese desliz fue suficiente para que todos en la mesa se convencieran de la relación, y para que los dos sintieran que sus corazones latían a mil por hora.

.

.

.

—Bueno, eso pudo salir peor—dijo Hiccup, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Concuerdo completamente.—respondió Astrid, quitándose los zapatos y la joyería, que era lo más estorboso en su atuendo.

Era casi medianoche cuando Astrid e Hiccup entraron a la recámar, estaban cansados y muy pensativos. Astrid entró al baño y se quitó con cuidado el vestido, todavía tenía expresión ausente mientras se deshacía el peinado para cepillarse el cabello, repasaba una y otra vez los eventos de la cena, como si pudiera interpretarlos, pero el cansancio y la terquedad nunca son aliados a la hora de generar mejores análisis.

Salió media hora después vestida con una pijama, Hiccup ya estaba cambiado y acostado en el sillón, aparentemente dormido. Supuso que eso era lo mejor, Hiccup había conseguido mantener su papel de forma admirable en toda la cena, no sería justo que le compartiera sus dudas porque eran eso… sus dudas. Aunque ya no tenían relación alguna con la moral.

Horas antes Astrid había tenido una crisis moral, porque le dolía tener que engañar a personas que habían sido muy atentas con ella. Pero ahora la situación era distinta, porque a lo largo de la cena, Astrid se fue acoplando hasta realmente creerse su papel. Por un momento pensó que Hiccup sí era su pareja, y que esas bellas miradas de ojos verdes contenían verdadero cariño, todo hacia ella.

Durante el postre, Astrid se permitió cerrar los ojos unos segundos y sumergirse en su engaño. En esos segundos ella e Hiccup eran novios, y estaba causando una excelente impresión en su familia política –de hecho, una posible amistad con Sara y Alicia– esos planes de reunirse en la navidad y en el cumpleaños de la tía Leila eran reales, todo en ese momento se sintió real.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, de pie frente a una gran cama dándose de bruces contra la realidad. Ella e Hiccup no eran nada, y cuando empacara sus cosas el próximo día, se iría para nunca más volver. Seguramente Hiccup la dispensaría diciendo que terminaron por algún desacuerdo, y no vería a los Haddock otra vez.

No vería a la dulce de Valka, de corazón amable para con todos. No vería a Stoick, siempre sincero y bonachón. Tampoco a Lily, quien aprendía de sus errores con dignidad y fortaleza; o a Leila, que siempre proyectaba seguridad, ni a Sara o Alicia, llenas de energía y vida.

Tampoco vería a Hiccup, ni a sus grandes ojos verdes como los bosques, a su mandíbula cuadrada, a su semblante de concentración que era extrañamente varonil. No tendría más pláticas con él sobre filosofía, películas, o simplemente sus sueños de vida. Astrid no fue consciente del momento en que desarrolló una camaradería hacia él, pero ahora que lo sentía, le dolía tener que despedirse de su recién descubierto sentimiento.

—Buenas noches—dijo Hiccup.

Astrid se asustó, porque pensó que estaba dormido, pudo verlo recostado en el sillón con la espalda algo encorvada, eso no debía ser muy cómodo.

—Buenas… oye, Hiccup—su voz sonó dubitativa, pasó saliva y se limpió la garganta para que sonara más segura—¿No quisieras… por esta noche, solamente, dormir conmigo?

—¿Eh?

Inmediatamente giró sobre sí mismo en el sillón, y casi se cae de espalda, seguro Astrid había dicho otra cosa y él interpretó lo que quería escuchar.

—¡Solo dormir!—dijo Astrid apurada y sonrojada—El sillón se ve incómodo y la cama es muy grande. Los dos podríamos dormir sin problemas. Sólo si quieres, claro.

Astrid retorcía un mechón de cabello en su dedo y miraba hacia el suelo despistadamente, algo que Hiccup sabía, hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Se puso de pie con movimientos lentos, temiendo que el más mínimo error la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—Sí claro… digo, porque tú quieres. Sí.—"¡qué tonto eres!" se reprendió mentalmente, cualquier respuesta hubiera sido mejor que esa.

—Ah, bueno… vamos a dormir.

Astrid removió la colcha y se recostó sobre una almohada, procurando no ver a Hiccup recostarse a su lado. Esto era el colmo ¡ella era adulta, por favor! Ya había pasado la noche con hombres antes (nadie que conociera a sus padres, claro está) pero su corazón latía a mil por horas y sabía que sus mejillas continuaban ruborizadas. Estaba reaccionando como una colegiala virgen, sintiéndose nerviosa sólo porque un hombre dormiría a su lado ¡si ni siquiera se habían dado un beso!

A su lado, Hiccup no estaba precisamente mejor. Contrario a lo que su familia pensaba, no era virgen, había tenido una linda relación de verano mientras estudiaba en Europa, de la cual nadie sabía nada (ya se imaginaba el tipo de comentarios que haría Sara si supiera que recorrió la campiña italiana con una muchacha española) no, nadie tenía que saber de eso. Pero lo que sentía estando con Astrid era diferente, el simple hecho de estar acostado a su lado le pareció muy erótico y seductor… dioses ¿debería colocarse un cojín en el vientre antes o después de que ella se durmiera? …Por si acaso.

Había un silencio sepulcral, y una tensión creciente que estaba volviendo loco a Hiccup.

—¿Te agradó mi familia?—dijo, solo para romper el silencio.

Astrid, que estaba teniendo su propia batalla interna, agradeció la interrupción.

—Son muy agradables—sin proponérselo una sonrisa adornó sus labios sólo de recordar a Valka y Sara—No parecen en absoluto ese tipo de familias que salen en las portadas de Forbes.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bueno, en esas fotos ves a personas muy frívolas… familias que se dejan llevar por el dinero y olvidan los lazos. Ustedes no se ven así en absoluto. Hasta Francesca, que noté la más superficial, se preocupa a su manera por ti.

—La tía Fran es muy extraña.

—Pero los quiere a todos, aunque no lo exprese de la mejor manera. Es muy lindo ¿sabes? Conozco muchas familias a las que el dinero las distanció.—su voz se quebró por un momento, e Hiccup lo notó.

—¿Hablas de la tuya, verdad?

Al principio Astrid no quiso responder, pero la recámara oscura y la intimidad del momento pudieron con ella. Sintió una lágrima descender por su mejilla, y aunque se formó un nudo en la garganta, consiguió hablar.

—No tengo ningún recuerdo de nosotros como una familia feliz… mamá siempre pelea con sus hermanas, y papá nunca habla con sus hermanos. Cuando estamos los tres, siempre hay temas más importantes que discutir que… que…

—¿Qué cosa, Astrid?—Hiccup sabía bien, por experiencia, que los dolores debían ser hablados para poder sanar.

—Que nosotros… que yo. Siempre es la empresa primero, todo lo que hacen es para beneficio de la empresa. Todo lo que yo haga debe ser pensando en la empresa y en el nombre familiar. Nada más importa.

Hiccup se volteó para verla, Astrid estaba acostada viendo al techo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mordiéndose el labio para no llorar. Era en vano. Llevaba años soportando ese dolor en silencio, desahogándose un par de veces con Heather de forma superficial. No sabía por qué, pero justo en ese instante sentía que debía sacarlo todo. Astrid no entendía, en ese momento de sentimientos intensos, que uno siempre tiende a desahogarse con las personas con quienes se siente seguro.

En ese momento de tristeza, Astrid pensó que más que nunca necesitaba un abrazo, y que a su lado Hiccup podría ser un proveedor de esos. Tenía hombros anchos y un pecho delgado, pero nada escuálido, y que prometía sostenerla con fuerza.

Hiccup sintió que Astrid se acurrucaba sobre su pecho, por un momento él se paralizó, desconcertado por esa reacción tan espontánea. Haciendo memoria se dio cuenta de que ellos nunca se habían abrazado, o siquiera dado un beso en la mejilla. Pero por alguna razón se sentía muy bien sentirla acurrucada hacia él, por inercia la abrazó, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, estrechándola con ternura. La posición se sentía natural, como si sus cuerpos hubieran esperado todo ese tiempo por encontrarse de esa forma.

No pudo seguir pensando en eso porque sintió a Astrid temblar por un sollozo, así que le acarició la cabeza y el cabello, dejando que se desahogara. Sintiéndose confortada, las lágrimas salieron con mayor intensidad, y Astrid pudo al fin vaciar sus sentimientos de tristeza y soledad.

Cuando la sintió más tranquila, Hiccup le besó la cabeza y murmuró:

—Eres muy fuerte, Astrid.

—¿Bromeas?—su voz sonaba ronca, se movió un poco para separarse y verle el rostro.

En la oscuridad de la noche, en ese cuarto a solas en plena madrugada, Hiccup miró un par de ojos azules encontrando de todo en ellos: valentía, serenidad, incertidumbre, confusión, pero sobre todo, cariño. Un cariño sincero, pleno, de esos que brillan por su pureza y no pueden ser fingidos.

Actuó por instinto, sin pensar. Hiccup se inclinó hacia ella y colocó sus labios sobre los de Astrid sólo por un segundo, fue un roce superficial, pero que provocó verdaderas descargas eléctricas en ambos. No pudo ni probarlos, pero la caricia le encantó, así que la repitió. Entonces se percató de lo que estaba haciendo ¡le acababa de dar un beso a Astrid! Temeroso de que ella se enfadara intentó alejarse, pero ella no lo permitió. Astrid lo besó con más firmeza, y la caricia duró lo suficiente para permitirles explorarla.

Como Hiccup ya la estaba abrazando, lo que hizo fue mover sus brazos, colocando una mano en la cabeza de ella, y la otra en su espalda. Astrid colocó sus dos manos sobre el pecho de él, luego las subió en una caricia tierna y seductora hasta los hombros, colocándolas casi sobre su nuca para que el beso fuera más profundo. No pensaban, no razonaban, solamente actuaban, dejando que actuara el sentimiento.

Conforme el beso se fue alargando, y las caricias intensificando, se sorprendieron de percatarse que todo eso era muy natural. No se sentían extraños, ni forzados, ni tampoco sentían que fuera cosa del momento. Era la cosa más normal del mundo, como si hubiesen nacido haciéndolo.

Finalmente se separaron, con respiración agitada y sonrisas en ambos rostros.

—¿Estás…?

— _Shh.—_ Astrid lo calló antes de que dijera algo más, y lo volvió a besar.

.

.

.

El sol atravesaba las delgadas cortinas, dejando que un cuadro de luz le diera a Astrid directamente en el rostro. Ella se removió malhumorada, ¡estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño donde ella e Hiccup tenían una cita! buscando acurrucarse se encontró con un brazo masculino que le daba sombra, tardó cinco segundos en procesarlo, y cuando lo hizo, se despertó de golpe.

Hiccup estaba acostado a su lado y una de sus manos le abrazaba la cintura, hizo memoria de la noche anterior. El atolondramiento matutino fue cediendo al hacer funcionar a su cerebro, recordaba que ella le pidió a Hiccup dormir en la cama. Recordaba que platicaron, que ella lloró, y que él la consoló. Recordó que se besaron, primero con calma, después con intensidad. Revisó sus ropas, los dos seguían vestidos, simplemente se quedaron dormidos en medio de algún beso.

¿En qué estaba pensando? El acuerdo ya casi terminaba. Ella se iría a su casa y él volvería con su vida, no se verían más. No se arrepentía del beso, claro que no, fue mucho más agradable de lo que imaginó que sería. Y tuvo razón, los brazos de Hiccup eran perfectos para un abrazo: firmes pero tiernos al mismo tiempo. La hacían sentir…

"¡Basta, Astrid, basta!" se reprendió a sí misma. Ella e Hiccup no eran nada, no podía seguir enamorándose de él, no podía seguir pretendiendo que estaban juntos porque no lo estaban. Tenía que ser firme con sus sentimientos y controlarlos si quería regresar a su casa airosa.

Se sentó y contempló a Hiccup dormir, se veía muy cómodo y tranquilo, de alguna forma, sus facciones eran más nítidas con ese semblante relajado. No quería terminar con un corazón roto, porque no había forma en que ese hombre apuesto y sencillo se fijara en ella.

Ella, la única heredera de una familia superficial y caprichosa. Ella, que no tenía la menor idea o experiencia de lo que era tener una relación estable y una familia amorosa. Ella, que prefirió molestar a sus padres antes que enfrentarlos de forma directa, cual colegiala. No. Hiccup no podía fijarse en ella.

Pero… ¿entonces por qué la besó? Aunque llevaba poco tiempo de conocerlo, Astrid sabía que Hiccup no era del tipo que jugaba con las personas. Quizá le gustaba en alguna medida, o quizá no quiso rechazarla porque la vio muy vulnerable. Con firme resolución, Astrid decidió que no quería saber la razón. Fuera por lo que fuera, no podía ser muy bueno.

Se puso de pie y marchó en línea recta al baño, cuando vio su reflejo se sorprendió, aunque tenía los ojos hinchados –algo normal considerando lo mucho que lloró– pero también tenía un nuevo brillo. Se lavó el rostro con mucho jabón, se lo secó con la toalla y después aplicó crema hidratante. Se quedó quieta, frente al espejo, admirando el reflejo que le regresaba, el de una mujer más feliz, el de una mujer enamorada.

Suspiró, lo mejor era ya no pensar en eso. Se cambió de ropa y se peinó el cabello en una sencilla trenza. Cuando salió, Hiccup estaba sentado en la cama, con rostro adormilado y estirándose.

—Buenos días—le dijo sonriente.

—Buenos días.

"Maldición", simplemente verlo le removía sus sentimientos.

—¿Cómo dorm…?

—Bajaré a desayunar—caminó rápido a la puerta—¡El baño es todo tuyo!

Dicho eso salió como bólido.

.

.

.

Toda la familia se había quedado a dormir, así que la mesa de la cocina era un tapete forrado con todos los desayunos posibles para complacer a los invitados. Francesca y su hijo desayunaban un omelette bajo en calorías; Lily, Leila, Stoick y Valka combinaban avena, huevos revueltos con tocino y fruta. Los más jóvenes comían yogurt, hot cakes, chocolate y huevos.

Sara saludó a Astrid y la invitó a comer a su lado, nadie preguntó por Hiccup, y eso la hizo sentir más tranquila. Platicó y comió amena, hasta que Hiccup apareció unos veinte minutos después, unas gotas de agua escurrían de su cabello –supuso se había dado un baño rápido– Sara se paró para que la pareja se sentara junta, y eso fue un error, porque la fragancia de Hiccup olía con más fuerza y desarmaba más a Astrid.

—¿Te quedarás esta tarde, Astrid?—preguntó Valka.

Hiccup la miró, dejando que ella respondiera. Una parte de ella realmente deseaba quedarse, mantener esa ilusión un día más. Pero sería fatal para sus sentimientos, ya muy deteriorados, y no quería ser masoquista.

—No, lo siento—y era verdad—Pero tengo que ir a casa. Hiccup dijo que me llevaría hoy en la tarde.

Él no dijo nada, pero Astrid juraría haber visto una mueca de decepción en él.

—Es una pena—dijo Stoick—Pero bueno, al menos te veremos en unos meses en el cumpleaños de Leila.

—Claro que sí.

" _Hmm, no soporto más esto"_ pensó. Ya no quería seguir mintiendo.

—Si me disculpan, debo terminar de empacar.

Se paró y se fue, sin darle margen de tiempo a nadie de que dijera algo más. Hiccup la miró subir a las escaleras con ese elegante porte, viéndose hermosa aunque estuviese recién levantada y llevara ropa simple.

Había sido una noche estupenda, despertó aún sonriente como bobo por el simple recuerdo de aquellos besos que compartieron. Pero Astrid se veía taciturna, y no tenía que ser un genio para saber que lo estaba evitando. Estaba molesto, pero más que nada entristecido; sabía que Astrid podía conseguirse mejores partidos, pero nunca pensó que ella fuera superficial. Quizá exageraba y la verdad era tan simple como que no le gustaba, y no la culparía, él no era el hombre más atrayente del mundo, lo sabía, pero por un momento pensó que ella de verdad lo apreciaba.

O quizá era eso, ella lo quería como amigo y no deseaba confundirlo –sería la historia de su vida– pero no podía ser. Esos besos, esas caricias en la noche no podían ser fingidas. Su corazón no lo admitía. Ya podría hablar con ella al respecto en el avión, de regreso a su casa y lejos de la familia.

Terminó el desayuno muy despacio y subió al cuarto sólo para confirmarle a Astrid que se irían a mediodía.

* * *

 _Espero de todo corazón que les gustara la escena de la cena, no les miento, hice tres borradores porque NINGUNO me gustaba y al final opté por un híbrido entre dos versiones que me pareció el más natural. Ojalá si se haya conseguido el efecto que deseaba._

 _¿Y bien? ¿qué opinan? ya el próximo capítulo es el último, y veremos el desenlace de esta parejita. Los sentimientos están ahí, sólo falta que se declaren, ya veremos cómo sucederá eso..._

 _Acepto cualquier idea, comentario y sugerencia ¡mil gracias por leer! ¡mil besos y abrazos desde México!_


	6. She's my uptown girl

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

 **¡H** ola a todos! ¿cómo están? ya sé, ya sé que me demoré con este capítulo. Tontamente (MUY tontamente) les dije en el capítulo anterior que éste iba a ser el final, y cuando lo empecé a escribir, me di cuenta que estaban quedándose cabos sueltos. Pensé en dividirlo en dos partes, pero como ya les había prometido que éste iba a ser el último capítulo, decidí extenderlo hasta las últimas consecuencias... y aquí está, 26 hojas de word y 10,743 palabras después, pero al fin aquí está el final.

Espero que les guste.

Comentarios:

drako lighting: ¡muchísimas gracias! disfruta el final c;

Jainesz06: Me encanta lo mucho que has disfrutado la historia, como bien dices, mi intención era que fuera un fic corto y sencillo. El arco de Snotlout, la verdad, fue para generar más tensión en la pareja, y lo de Heather salió solo, no lo tenía contemplado pero me gustó jaja.

Cat-Zetyblack: ¡que bueno que la escena familiar saliera bien! no te miento esa me dio muchos dolores de cabeza. De hecho, a mí me pasaba bastante que no me daba cuenta cuando le gustaba a alguien... y también que no sabía acercarme a alguien que me gustara. Lo segundo aún me pasa a veces, jeje. En fin, me alegra haberle dado naturalidad a este fic, disfruta c:

Nube de Invierno: Leí "la princesa del sur" y sentí un golpe directo en mi corazón. De verdad, sí tengo borradores de capítulos, pero es que no me convencen y además ha pasado tanto tiempo que hasta pena me da... pero he de terminarla. Por lo pronto, espero que te guste el final de este fic.

AniiCross: enserio, cómo me encanta que te gustara la escena de la cena, fue tan difícil para mí jeje. Y también me agrada que el capítulo te de sorpresas, supongo que es lo mejor en un fic, cuando da giros que no veías venir.

Liliana Morales: Owww en verdad que hermosas palabras, me llenan de tanta dicha, supongo que este capítulo te gustará por lo largo, y de verdad, espero que sea un final que te guste tanto como el resto del fic c:

MySombre: Como también soy lectora de muchos fics, estoy de acuerdo en que siempre queremos más de una historia que nos gusta, me sorprendió mucho que les gustara tanto la historia, pero me alegra que la disfrutes tanto. Hice lo mejor posible para que este desenlace fuera muy bueno, y los dejara satisfechos.

Straw Princess:¡Muchísimas gracias! créeme que yo disfruto más cuando leo sus palabras emocionadas. Sí tengo un par de ideas más sobre algunos fics, espero poder desarrollarlas pronto c:

Laura: Jajaja supongo que desconfías de Heather porque la metí de la nada, ni yo me esperaba esa escena, salió sola. Sí tengo pensado escribir un par de cosas más, pero necesito pulir las ideas c;

Cathrina Frankenstein: Ay, debes estar más desesperada considerando que ya pasaron como dos semanas, perdón, es que se me alargó mucho :c Me encanta que se sintiera la ternura de la escena, como tu mencionas, la admiración entre ellos es muy grande. Y tienes razón, el final fue un poco apurado, la verdad es que no estaba segura de cómo darle un margen para iniciar el próximo capítulo y puse el final más sencillo posible, quizá modifiqué una o dos cosas sobre eso después. Espero te guste mucho este capítulo c:

maylu-liya: gracias por leer y disfrutar tanto de este fic, espero te guste aún más este final.

Guest: mmm ¿cómo que hot cakes? perdona, no entendí :c

Bere o Nade: Tienes toda la razón del mundo, podrían salir más capítulos... siento que este capítulo son como dos capítulos unidos jajaja. Por lo demás, no sé si salga más historia concluido el final, espero me puedas decir lo que opinas c:

Nuevamente, les recomiendo escuchar la canción **Uptown girl** de _**Billy Joel**_ al leer.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **o0o**

Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl

Chica de clase alta

Ella es mi chica de clase alta

Sabes estoy enamorado

De una chica de clase alta

Mi chica de clase alta

 **o0o**

 **PARTE 6**

A mediodía, Astrid e Hiccup bajaron las escaleras de la gran casa con sus maletas empacadas y rostros algo decaídos, que la familia atribuyó a que se estaban marchando pronto. Astrid sintió que se le encogía el corazón cuando Valka le dio un abrazo y le hizo prometer que volvería para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Leila, ella solo asintió ¿qué más podía hacer?

Hiccup no agregó absolutamente nada mientras se despedía de sus padres y de sus tíos, así que Astrid sujetó bien el asa de la maleta y la jaló hasta la entrada, en donde el chófer estaba esperándolos. Bob sonrió mientras cargaba su maleta y la metía cuidadosamente a la cajuela, Astrid escuchaba detrás de ella las palabras de ánimo y cariño que Hiccup recibía de su familia, y su corazón volvió a encogerse. Se armó de valor para formar una sonrisa en su rostro, con la cual miró por última vez a los Haddock, despidiéndose al entrar al auto.

Ya sentada en el interior del coche, Astrid se sintió ligeramente protegida, pero su burbuja explotó cuando Hiccup se sentó a su lado, recordándole que la situación aún no terminaba. Por varios minutos no dijeron nada, cada quien mirando a través de sus respectivas ventanas, con la voz de Bob, tarareando una canción de la radio, como único sonido en el automóvil.

Salieron de la enorme y bella propiedad, Astrid la contempló largo y tendido, escuchó que el teléfono de Hiccup sonó y él atendía la llamada, pero no puso mucha atención a lo que decía. Era curioso que el fin de semana más feliz en años, fuera también uno de sus peores momentos como persona, fingiendo delante de personas que la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

—Astrid, lo lamento—dijo Hiccup, ella volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada, sin entender a qué se refería—Tengo que firmar un par de cosas en Nueva York antes de irnos. Te prometo que no nos tomará más de quince minutos, ¿sí?

—Está bien—se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en el asiento, quince minutos no sonaban a casi nada de tiempo en esas circunstancias.

—¿Quieres ver algo?—señaló a la pantalla que tenían en el auto.

Astrid recordó el viaje a los Hamptons, cuando ella y él estuvieron viendo series muy divertidos, aunque eso ocurrió sólo un par de días atrás, por alguna razón se sentían años.

—No, gracias.

Ya no quería seguir siendo parte de esa mentira. Ya no quería seguir ilusionándose. Ya no quería seguir pretendiendo que las cosas podían seguir el mismo rumbo, porque era engañarse, ahora a ella misma. Le dolió ver la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Hiccup, así que volteó otra vez a la ventana, deseando que su mente pudiera salir hacia esos bosques que recorrían en la carretera.

Hiccup se puso unos audífonos para escuchar música, perdiéndose también, pero él en acordes de canciones. Desde su asiento, Bob miró a la pareja de jóvenes por el retrovisor, y bufó desesperado, ¿qué más tenían que hacer para que esos dos al fin se acercaran como ellos querían? Astrid e Hiccup estaban tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos que no se percataron de que los únicos engañados fueron ellos, en todo ese tiempo.

.

.

.

Llegaron a Nueva York casi tres horas después, yéndose extrañamente despacio. Bob lo atribuyó al tráfico, y ninguno de los dos se quejó, parecía que querían estirar al máximo el momento, pero no eran aún conscientes de eso. El auto aparcó frente al mismo edificio de antes, e igual que la vez anterior, el administrador del edificio salió a recibirlos.

—¿Quieres venir?—le preguntó Hiccup.—No me tardaré mucho.

—Está bien, mejor te espero aquí.

Astrid sentía que necesitaba un respiro de aquella situación, miró a detalle cómo Hiccup salió del auto y se internó en el edificio. El auto siguió estacionado, y ella podía oír el sonido de los demás coches moviéndose en la avenida y las personas caminando en la banqueta continuando con sus vidas. Nueva York era vitalidad pura, y eso le ayudó a distraerse del letargo en el que estaba inmersa.

La risa de una niña llamó poderosamente su atención, y ese fue el momento en que Astrid reaccionó, se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver a una niña siendo llevada por su madre a Central Park, el cual estaba cruzando la avenida.

—Iré al parque—le dijo a Bob—No tardo.

Si el conductor dijo algo, ella no escuchó, salió del auto rápido y el aire fresco sobre su rostro fue como un bálsamo. Cruzó la avenida, apenas sus pies pisaron el asfalto de la banqueta sintió que estaba en un lugar especial. Astrid no era el tipo de persona romántica que se la pasa soñando despierta y creándose ensoñaciones, pero vaya que en esa ocasión sintió algo distinto dentro de ella. Quizá fuera por haber pasado un fin de semana con una familia ajena en una situación difícil, o quizá era la imagen de Hiccup y todo lo que él implicaba en su vida ahora, o el hecho de que estaba por primera vez en Nueva York solamente por estarlo, sin tener que atender cocteles, reuniones con sus padres o desfilar para ellos.

No importó la razón, solamente anduvo por el sendero del inmenso parque, donde personas iban y venían, disfrutando la visión de los árboles y el aroma de la hierba. Varios padres llevaban a sus hijos de las manos, así que debía haber una zona de juegos cerca. Adultos bien trajeados pasaban con expresiones serenes, camino a sus trabajos o a sus casas. Un grupo de jóvenes, seguro estudiantes, reía estruendosamente y se abría paso de forma notoria entre la gente, llevando mochilas a cuestas. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Astrid fue una pareja, al fondo y cerca de los árboles, que se veía contenta.

El chico era alto, robusto, y sonreía muy contento mientras abrazaba a su novia. Ella era linda, se notaba que se esmeró en su arreglo, con un vestido muy bien confeccionado para su cuerpo y dos zapatitos de correas coquetos. Ella se alzaba para besarle la mejilla, y él se inclinaba para besarle la frente, sonreían mutuamente, continuando con su juego de besos, hasta que no se contuvieron más y se besaron los labios.

Actuaban como todos los enamorados, por impulso, felices, olvidando que había un mundo a su alrededor observándolos. Astrid sintió un nudo en el estómago, y una especie de molestia surgir cada vez con más fuerza, ¿por qué ella nunca había tenido algo así? ¿había hecho algo mal, por lo cual el amor se le escapaba?

Eran pensamientos agridulces, Astrid nunca había sido del tipo pesimista o melancólica, pero vamos, es pedirle demasiado a una muchacha que se mantenga siempre fuerte y firme, aún después de vivir una experiencia tan significativa. Siguió caminando al interior del parque, fingiendo que la pareja ya no estaba, aunque seguían siendo visibles de soslayo. Pudo ver a la distancia una fuente grande, y pensó que sentarse a su orilla sería agradable.

Mientras Astrid seguía por su camino en Central Park, Hiccup salía del edificio, abrió la puerta del auto, pero se detuvo al comprobar que no había nadie en el interior. Bob estaba hablando con el portero, y al ver a su jefe, se le acercó.

—La señorita cruzó al parque, señor.—le explicó.

—¿Hace cuánto, Bob?

—Unos diez minutos.

Hiccup volteó para ver hacia el parque, muchas personas caminaban por la banqueta, y era difícil detectar a una delgada rubia entre todos ellos.

—La vi adentrarse por el lado de la fuente, señor—agregó Bob—Si me lo permite, sugeriría que fuera a buscarla.

—¿No crees que regrese pronto?—preguntó. Astrid sabía que tenían que marcharse pronto.

Antes de responder, Bob hizo una mueca, mordiéndose el labio inferior. La señora Valka le había dicho que no interviniera en nada, pero vaya, esto era demasiado. Se acercó a su jefe, y se inclinó para poder hablar en voz baja.

—Hay ocasiones, señor, en que uno necesita ser encontrado.—dijo, y regresó a seguir hablando con el portero.

"¿Encontrado?" Hiccup repitió la palabra en su mente dos veces más, no sabía a qué se refería su conductor. El sonido de los autos y de las personas ciertamente no le ayudaba a concentrarse. Suspiró, Central Park nunca fue su lugar favorito en Nueva York, pero tampoco quería retrasarse mucho ni que Astrid se perdiera, así que se dispuso a cruzar la avenida.

A medio camino de su cruce, un taxi aceleró sin verlo y al frenar de sopetón Hiccup tuvo que saltar para que no le golpeara las piernas, enfadado, Hiccup gritó un "¡Cuidado!" y el taxista gritó también, algo que no se molestó en escuchar. Esa era una de las cosas que no le gustaba de la ciudad, tanta gente y tan poco espacio volvía a todos malhumorados.

Llegó al parque y miró cuidadosamente las primeras bancas, pero no había rastro de Astrid. Recordando lo que le dijo Bob, supuso que ella estaba en la fuente más cercana. Caminó casi sin ver nada a su alrededor, hasta que un globo llegó a su rostro, flotante y brillante, y por puro reflejo lo sujetó.

—¡Señor!—escuchó la aguda voz de un niño—¡Señor!

Un pequeño de unos siete años llegó corriendo frente a él, con sus manitas extendidas señalando hacia el globo.

—Es mi globo, señor—explicó—¿Me lo da, por favor? Se me soltó por el viento y…

—No te preocupes—Hiccup le sonrió para calmarlo, y le regreso el globo en su mano—A todos nos pasa.

—¡Gracias, señor!

Revolvió el cabello del niño con gesto paternal, y después lo contempló mientras regresaba sonriente con sus padres, que se veían jóvenes. A distancia, la madre del niño le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, que Hiccup respondió de forma cortés.

Desde la fuente, Astrid contempló todo, y sintió un golpe aún más agudo en su vientre. Ver a familias jóvenes, novios enamorados y después a Hiccup entre ellos, removía muchos sentimientos en ella. Sentada a orilla de la fuente, cerró los ojos por un momento, sin dejarse oír nada que no fuera el sonido de la caída del agua, tan natural y relajante.

Ella no sabía que su postura no era precisamente la mejor, al inicio Hiccup se alegró de encontrarla, pero cuando la miró fijo, no pudo sentirse bien. Estaba encorvada, y tenía los ojos cerrados, su semblante no era el de una persona feliz. Tampoco se veía triste, pero… algo no andaba bien, podía notarlo. Y eso no le gustó en absoluto. Hiccup pensaba que, después de todo lo pasado entre ellos, lo menos que le debía a Astrid era que estuviese contenta, pero la conocía poco como para poder animarla. O eso creía.

Los sonidos de los vendedores que recorrían todo el parque llamaron la atención de Hiccup, a quien de repente se le ocurrió una idea. Astrid seguía con sus ojos cerrados, pero los abrió cuando sintió que una persona tocaba suavemente su hombro, llamándola. Al voltear, vio que Hiccup estaba inclinado a su lado, sosteniendo dos conos de nieve.

—Ten—le tendió uno, era un cono con helado de vainilla—Vamos a dar un paseo.

—Pero el vuelo…

—Soy el piloto—se encogió de hombros—Por eso no te preocupes.

Aunque suspiró, Astrid sujetó el cono de nieve, la saboreó por un momento, estaba muy buena. Hiccup se sentó a su lado comiendo también, pero él tenía un cono de fresa.

—¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba la vainilla?—le preguntó.

—Porque fue lo que pediste de postre en la casa de mis padres.

Astrid siguió comiendo de su nieve, recordando que en efecto, pidió helado de vainilla, pero eso fue en la tarde regresado de su paseo con los caballos, no en la mesa. Hiccup debía haberle prestado mucha atención para notar eso.

—Eres observador.

—Supongo—Hiccup comía más rápido, e iba por la mitad del cono—Astrid, sé que este acuerdo fue difícil, sobre todo estos últimos días. Pero quiero recalcarte lo bastante que te agradezco todo.

—Tratos son tratos.

—Pero fue más que eso—insistió él, aunque Astrid estaba de acuerdo con eso, no quería aceptarlo—Y por eso te repito lo agradecido que estoy. Te debo una.

—Tú no…

—¿Te gusta el Central Park?

Astrid frunció el ceño, ¿a dónde quería llegar Hiccup? Estaba recelosa, porque no sabía qué estaba pasando. Una parte de ella quería llegar a su casa, pretender que nada de eso pasó y continuar con su vida. Y otra parte, una que cada vez se volvía más fuerte, quería llevar esta situación hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—No lo sé—respondió con un tono algo cortante—Es la primera vez que lo veo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, nunca había podido explorar Nueva York.

Hiccup frunció el ceño ¿y para qué se tenía dinero si no se usaba para viajar, explorar, conocer el mundo?

—Me hubieras dicho. No soy el mejor guía de turistas del mundo, pero podría haberte llevado a uno o dos lugares….

—Había que seguir el plan.

¡Ese dichoso plan! Hiccup estaba harto de eso. Ese fue el primer momento en que se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un momento verdadero con Astrid, más allá de lo planeado, algo que fuera espontáneo, único para ellos dos. Y ahora sí estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo.

—Olvídate del plan—le dijo, deteniéndola para que lo mirase a los ojos—Quiero que hoy te olvides de tus padres, de mis padres, y de todo lo que hemos pasado los últimos días. Solamente piensa en ti, y en mí, y en Nueva York, ¿está bien?

Eso sonaba muy atrevido. Astrid, quien consideraba a Hiccup un chico más bien tímido, se sorprendió al notar la firmeza en su voz y en su mirada… de hecho, sonó muy parecido a Stoick.

Era una faceta totalmente nueva, y de la cual, si es que era posible, se sintió más atraída.

—¿Qué planeas?—le preguntó, sintiéndose curiosa y emocionada.

—Ya no hay planes, _m'lady._

Iba a replicar por llamarla con ese apodo, pero no tuvo tiempo, porque Hiccup tomó su mano y la jaló para apurarla a seguir su camino. Unos metros después llegaron al lago de Central Park, e Hiccup rodeó para buscar los botes.

—Ya que nunca has venido al parque, mereces tener la mejor de las experiencias—le dijo Hiccup, dedicándole una media sonrisa.

Astrid no tenía ya la fuerza de negarse a nada, drenada de su energía por todo lo acontecido en los días anteriores. Además, este rostro de Hiccup, más alegre y atrevido, la hacía sentirse mejor. Se terminó su cono de nieve muy rápido y los dos se subieron al bote. Hiccup tomó los remos, se arremangó la camisa hasta los codos, y empezó a introducirlos al agua. Conforme más se alejaban de la orilla, más libres se fueron sintiendo de sus máscaras.

.

.

.

Durante dos días, Astrid e Hiccup no recordaron nada del mundo exterior. Ni a los padres de Astrid, ni a los Haddock, ni nada que pudiese perturbarlos. En el momento en que anduvieron en la laguna, solos, todo eso pasó a un plano tan ajeno que no hubo forma de que se entristecieran o se pusieran pensativos en esos dos días. Fue una pausa, una tregua, un momento pleno y hermoso, que siempre atesorarían por el resto de sus días.

Estando ya al interior de la laguna, con agua alrededor y algunas parejas más cruzando en botes, Astrid e Hiccup sonrieron, y empezaron a platicar. De esas charlas que surgen espontáneas y continúan por sincronía, esas que hablan del ser, de lo que uno es realmente como persona, aún sin que te lo propongas. Y después llegaron las bromas.

Astrid mojó un poco a Hiccup, y él la mojó de regreso. Juguetearon tanto de esa forma que casi se caen del bote, y terminaron medio empapados. El encargado de los botes se molestó, porque dejaron un charco en el suelo del bote, pero a ellos no les dio importancia e Hiccup no sintió pagar unos billetes más para calmarlo. Como estaban muy mojados, debieron regresar al edificio, que afortunadamente estaba muy cerca.

Por alguna razón, a Hiccup no le sorprendió que Bob hubiese estacionado el auto, ni que sus maletas se encontrasen en el penthouse. Llegaron al apartamento y se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivos baños, donde pudieron cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse un poco. Estando ya secos, salieron a la sala, en donde tomaron asiento en el sillón para seguir hablando.

Era una situación parecida a la primera vez que llegaron al penthouse, pero a la vez, muy distinta. Aquella noche que pasaron fue agradable, pero todavía sentían un poco de recelo uno por el otro y no sabía cómo acercarse. Esa noche, Astrid golpeó a Hiccup al menos tres veces en el hombro –de forma juguetona– en medio de sus debates, e Hiccup no tuvo reparos en sujetarle la mano en más de una ocasión, cuando las conversaciones se volvían más personales.

No quisieron cocinar, así que pidieron la cena. Les tomó unos veinte minutos a unos cinco sirvientes, salidos de quién sabe dónde, colocar la mesa y las bandejas, mostrando una elaborada cena de cuatro tiempos. Hiccup les agradeció y les dijo que podían retirarse, con la servidumbre fuera, los dos jóvenes rieron a carcajadas, agarrando los platos de la mesa y llevándolos descuidadamente a la sala, colocando las bandejas sobre sus regazos para comer mientras veían la televisión.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó que había anochecido, pero cuando se hizo evidente que debían irse a dormir, fue Astrid la que tomó a Hiccup de la mano y lo condujo a su recámara. Ella ya llevaba puesta ropa cómoda, así que solo deshizo la cama para recostarse, indicándole a Hiccup que apagase las luces antes de hacer lo mismo. El joven respiró profundo, sorprendido por la confianza de ella, fue al baño para ponerse la pijama y, de regreso, apagó las luces antes de recostarse al lado de ella.

Ahora fue Hiccup quien tuvo la iniciativa, se removió en la cama para estar al lado de Astrid, y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Ella se dio la vuelta, y a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver perfectamente sus ojos verdes. La mirada fue intensa y sincera. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solamente cerraron sus ojos y se acercaron hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Ésta vez, los besos fueron más placenteros, porque ya sabían qué le gustaba al otro. Y continuaron buena parte de la noche, hasta volver a quedarse dormidos.

En el primer día, se levantaron algo tarde, desayunaron en el departamento, y regresaron al Central Park. Lo recorrieron completamente, pasando por el zoológico, el Museo de historia natural y también el Met. Estaban fascinados, porque los dos complementaban muy bien sus gustos. Astrid adoraba a los animales, aunque no supiera tanto de ellos, pero Hiccup como buen hijo de Valka tenía bastantes conocimientos sobre ellos, e iba aclarando todas las dudas de Astrid mientras recorrían el zoológico.

En cambio, Astrid sabía bastante sobre historia, y mientras recorrían el museo iba dándole más información sobre el contexto de las escenas que tenían enfrente, volviendo la experiencia más enriquecedora y divertida. A los dos les gustaba el arte, y se fueron riendo mientras bromeaban sobre las obras posmodernas que decoraban la mitad del Met.

Cenaron otra vez en el apartamento y volvieron a dormir juntos, ésta vez, los besos fueron más intensos. A la mañana siguiente, despertaron temprano y sonrientes. Pasaron el día recorriendo la ciudad; se tomaron fotos en el puente de Brooklyn y en Time Square, usaron el metro para irse de compras en Manhattan, y hasta vieron una obra en Broadway. En todo momento se fueron agarrados de la mano, y ya no tenían reparos en besarse las mejillas o darse cortos besos en los labios cuando estaban emocionados.

Desde luego, la ilusión debía terminarse en algún momento. Esa noche, Astrid fue consciente que ya no podía seguir ignorando las llamadas de sus padres, y así se lo hizo saber a Hiccup. Él asintió, le besó la frente, y le dijo que se irían en la mañana. Pasaron la noche abrazados, hablando de nada –habían descubierto que podían pasar horas hablando de cualquier tontería sin aburrirse– hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Astrid se negaba a volver a sentirse decaída. Había pasado dos días espléndidos, sacados de una película, e iba a disfrutarlo, no a arrepentirse. Claro, todo lo bueno llega a su fin, pero no seguiría atormentándose por eso. Empacó sus cosas alegres, bromeando aún con Hiccup, a quien le gustó el ánimo de la rubia, pero ahora era él quien estaba dubitativo. No quería que esos dos días fueran los últimos para ellos, pero el problema era que no tenía idea de cómo hablar de eso con Astrid.

Podían hablar de todo, claro, menos de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Era una ironía estúpida, pero así suele pasar, cuando las cosas empiezan de forma complicada, desenvolverlas también es algo complicado.

Bob los esperaba en la entrada del edificio, y cuando los vio salir, realmente quería darse un golpe en la frente… o quizá a ellos. Saltaba a la vista que, aunque estaban más tranquilos, aún no resolvían todo el asunto. El pobre conductor intentó consolarse pensando que ya no podía hacer nada, que ahora todo recaía en ellos dos.

Llegaron pronto al aeropuerto, y Toothless ya estaba listo para ser usado. Como era de costumbre, Hiccup revisó todo una vez más, y ésta vez Astrid se sentó a su lado en la cabina sin que él la invitara. Hiccup le pasó los audífonos para que oyera toda la conversación con la cabina, cosas que ella no entendía por completo, pero que le gustaban, la hacían sentir más parte de la experiencia.

Esa vez, mientras fueron a la pista y Toothless aceleró hasta agarrar altura, Astrid se sintió emocionada, sin pizca de miedo, y se mordió los labios extasiada ¡ella también quería hacer esto! La rubia se fue convenciendo que unas clases para aprender a volar estarían muy bien, cuando Hiccup colocó el piloto automático y se reclinó en el asiento.

—Bien, ya solo queda monitorear y esperar—le dijo.

—Es asombroso.

—Sí, siempre lo es.

Frente a ellos estaba el cielo despejado, carente de fronteras, de normas, de limitantes. Era lo más cercano a la libertad.

—Gracias Hiccup—dijo Astrid—Fueron días muy lindos.

Él no respondió, porque sabía muy bien lo que significaban esas palabras. Astrid se estaba despidiendo.

—Lo fueron—dijo, después de muchos minutos de silencio—Pero imagino que ver Londres sería aún más divertido.

Entonces, toda la tranquilidad que Astrid experimentaba se esfumó. Hiccup estaba hablando de que fueran a Londres, en algún momento, y ella no… no sabía qué responder ¿Qué decir? Sí, le gustaba Hiccup, mucho más de lo que había esperado. Y esos días fueron espléndidos, pero…

"Pero todo fue una mentira" dijo una voz en su mente, con tono severo "Deja de engañarte" Astrid pensó por un momento que esa voz era la que la estaba engañando, pero la inseguridad ganó, una inseguridad nacida por la culpa de la farsa y el dolor de haberse enamorado de un hombre y de una familia que no merecía tal mentira.

—Es algo que nunca sabremos—respondió, con el ceño fruncido, convencida por esa voz en su mente.

Hiccup frunció el ceño también, apretando sus manos en dos puños: era eso lo que temía. Que Astrid, a pesar de todo, siguiera convencida en que ellos no podrían ser nada más. lo hacía sentirse… casi usado.

—¿Por qué no?

—No hay una razón, Hiccup—mintió ella—Simplemente es algo que nunca sabremos.

—Claro que debe haber una razón.

Astrid se mordió los labios, no quería lastimar a Hiccup, no después de todo lo que le había dado.

—¡Dime cuál es la razón!

—Ya todo terminó, Hiccup—respondió ella, sin verlo a los ojos—Tenemos que continuar con nuestras vidas.

—Esa no es una razón para mí. Los dos podemos continuar juntos ¿no crees así? podríamos…

—No—la verdad, Astrid no estaba entendiendo lo que Hiccup le decía. Tenía muy presente lo que su culpa dictaba, y por eso, todo lo que Hiccup mencionaba le parecía como si quisiera continuar con la farsa, sin comprender, que él le proponía algo distinto—No podemos.

—Astrid, tú…

Las palabras murieron en su boca antes de que las pronunciara, porque la azafata entró en ese momento llevando los bocadillos. Al notar la tensión en el ambiente, indicó que volvería después, pero Astrid aprovechó esa distracción.

—No, está bien—le dijo a la azafata, quitándose los audífonos y poniéndose de pie muy rápido—Dame una botella de agua, por favor. Y guíame a un asiento allá atrás.

—C-claro.

La azafata la guio, cerrando la puerta de la cabina. Una vez solo, Hiccup dejó caer sus hombros y hundió su rostro en ambas manos. Ya no sabía qué más hacer.

.

.

.

Siempre que un avión aterriza, los pasajeros sienten un nudo en el estómago, por el cambio de altura abrupto combinado con la aceleración. Esa vez, además de ese nudo habitual, Astrid sintió un revoltijo causado por el caos en su cabeza ¡todo iba tan bien! ¿por qué Hiccup tuvo que mencionar Londres? ¿por qué no pudo entender que esos días en Nueva York fueron el perfecto final para su pantomima? ¡eso tenía que llegar a un final! ¡todo tenía siempre un final!

El avión se estacionó correctamente, y la azafata le indicó que podrían bajar. La puerta de la cabina se abrió e Hiccup salió, la miró, y después bajó sin esperarla. Astrid sintió ganas de llorar, esa había sido la mirada más fría que alguien le hubiese dedicado, y le dolía pensar que, sólo unas horas atrás, esos mismos ojos la habían visto con tanta ternura y con cariño.

Afuera los esperaba el Versa de Hiccup, ahora Astrid sabía que era un auto que él usaba para pasar desapercibido, porque no le gustaba mucho usar conductores y tampoco llamar la atención. La azafata subió las maletas de ambos en la cajuela, les deseó un buen viaje, y se despidió. Hiccup ya estaba prendiendo el auto, pero Astrid tenía sus dudas.

—Tomaré un taxi—le dijo, sintiendo que no podría soportar ni cinco minutos sentada al lado de Hiccup.

—No, yo te llevaré a casa—su voz sonó extrañamente amable, considerando la situación.

—No es necesario, de verdad. Puedo…

—Astrid, yo te recogí de tu casa, yo te llevaré a tu casa—ahora, su voz sonó más firme, lo mismo que su mirada. A esas alturas, Astrid comprendió que no podía negársele a esa faceta de Hiccup, esa que indudablemente heredó de Stoick.

Se subió en el asiento del copiloto, Hiccup le indicó que se pusiera el cinturón, y arrancó. El incómodo silencio los fue carcomiendo, y para colmo, todos los semáforos les tocaron en rojo. Hiccup puso la radio, y sonó una canción de Creedence, lo cual hizo que Astrid sonriera amargamente, seguro había algún Dios allá arriba burlándose de ellos en ese momento.

Era media tarde cuando llegaron a la casa de Astrid, por culpa del tráfico y los tortuosos semáforos. Estando frente al porta, Astrid se apresuró a bajar y a ir por su maleta en la cajuela, Hiccup también se bajó, quizá para ayudarla, aunque ella no le dio tiempo.

—Gracias—susurró.

—No hay de qué.

Astrid le sonrió, sin pizca de alegría, y pudo ver que los ojos de Hiccup eran severos. No había visto esa expresión en él antes.

—Astrid…

—De verdad, toda esta experiencia fue increíble, en muchas cosas. Tu familia es grandiosa. Cuídalos muchos.

Bien, ahí se fue la última oportunidad, pensó Hiccup. Era evidente que Astrid no quería nada más, solo olvidarse de todo, y quizá de él. Estaba triste, decepcionado y molesto por igual, pero respetaría su decisión, no le quedaba de otra. Hiccup jamás olvidaría a nadie –y mucho menos a Astrid– a hacer algo que no quisiera.

Astrid le tendió la mano para despedirse, y en ese momento Hiccup reaccionó. No, si las cosas terminaban ahí, entonces terminarían bien, pensó él. Le sujetó la mano, y la jaló hacia él. Le dio un beso desesperado, pero cargado de tantos sentimientos, que Astrid no pudo hacer nada más que corresponderle. Al sentir su desesperación y su cariño, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas que no derramó, su propio corazón estaba desolado. Pero la culpa seguía ganando, y por eso se separó de él, dispuesta a que ese fuera el último beso de ambos.

Y así hubieran quedado las cosas, de no ser porque, cuando se separaron, vieron que los padres de Astrid estaban observándolos desde el umbra. Tenían miradas analizadoras, unas que Astrid conocía muy bien "Maldición" pensó.

—Bienvenida, hija—dijo su madre—Me alegra que recuerdes que ésta es tu casa.

Genial, estaban de ese humor…

—Hola, mamá—respondió, no muy amable.

—Saludos también a ti, Hiccup—dijo la señora Hofferson—Nos alegra ver que nuestra única hija pasó varios días contigo, un total extraño.

—Buenas tardes, señora—Hiccup sonrió, estaba curado totalmente de cualquier tipo de comentario pasivo-agresivo.

—Es bueno saber que regresaron bien—dijo el señor Hofferson—Ahora, por favor, pasen. La comida ya está lista y la mese debe estar servida a estas alturas.

—Papá…

—Vamos, Astrid. No seas grosera, muéstrale el camino a tu novio.

Astrid miró a Hiccup, y después a su padre ¡esto tenía que ser una broma! Sí, un maldito Dios se estaba mofando de ellos y cuando supiera cuál era le daría una bofetada.

—No creo que sea buena idea, papá. Hiccup necesita…

—Deben tener hambre por el viaje—interrumpió la madre—Pasen, vamos. No seas grosera, Astrid, aunque tengamos nuestras dudas, tu novio merece ser recibido.

—Mamá…

—Gracias por su hospitalidad, señora—dijo Hiccup, parándose al lado de Astrid—Será un honor.

Astrid lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Hiccup se hizo el desentendido. Agarró la maleta de ella y le dijo:

—Vamos, _m'lady_. Muéstrame el camino.

Sabiéndose acorralada, Astrid frunció el ceño, pero caminó hacia la casa guiando a Hiccup hacia el comedor.

.

.

.

La casa de los Hofferson no era tan grande como la de los Haddock, y al estar en la ciudad, el perímetro de jardines que la rodeaba tampoco era tan extenso. Aún así, era una casa hermosa, de espacios amplios, muy bien decorada y que daba un aire señorial. Hiccup reconoció muchas pinturas y pequeñas estatuillas de culturas antiguas, supuso que el gusto por la historia era algo general de la familia.

Pasaron el recibidor y llegaron a la estancia, en donde estaban las imponentes escaleras que conectaban el primero piso con el segundo, al lado derecho de las escaleras estaba el comedor, Astrid lo guio sin mucha ceremonia y los padres de la muchacha los iban siguiendo despacio, marcando un ritmo más solemne. La amplia mesa estaba dispuesta para cuatro personas, y el servicio ya había sido colocado, las ayudantes de cocina solamente los esperaban para terminar de servir los platillos.

El señor Hofferson se sentó en la cabecera, como correspondía, y su esposa a su derecha. Astrid se sentó a la izquierda de su padre, e Hiccup al lado de su novia. Lo primero que notaron los Hofferson, fue que Hiccup no titubeó ni pareció confundido sobre qué asiento tomar –algo que le ocurría mucho a las personas de clases medias– eso los dejó consternados, y sus sentidos, que ya estaban alerta, se agudizaron.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados el servicio reveló la entrada, una sencilla crema de espárragos –la favorita de la señora Hofferson, y la que más odiaba Astrid– se declararon buen provecho e Hiccup, sin problemas, sujetó la cuchara correspondiente y empezó a comer con movimientos tranquilos, casi elegantes. Los señores tomaban nota mental de todo eso.

Astrid miraba a sus padres de reojo, y también a Hiccup, notaba la tensión, y también notaba que sus padres casi no disimulaban lo mucho que estaban analizándolo. Eso inmediatamente la molesto ¿con qué derecho pretendían juzgarlo?

—Espero que te guste la crema—habló la señora Hofferson—Hiccup, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señora. Y debo decir que tiene muy buen sabor, gracias.

—Es la receta de mi difunta madre, ha permanecido en la familia durante cinco generaciones—continuó la señora sumamente orgullosa, pero su media sonrisa desapareció al observar a su hija—Y probablemente sea la última, Astrid no disfruta de esta crema como nosotros.

Astrid apretó los labios, conteniéndose de no decir nada. Sabía que su madre hacía ese comentario para molestarla, y no quería darle gusto.

—Supongo que cada quien tiene gustos distintos—dijo Hiccup con tono casual, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

—¡Desde luego! Los gustos son siempre personales—concedió la señora Hofferson—Pero cuando se trata de tradiciones familiares, creo que se debe considerar que de alguna forma se deben preservar.

—Es algo que muchos jóvenes parecen no comprender—agregó el señor.

Hiccup saboreó una cucharada de crema de espárragos antes de responder.

—Sí, las tradiciones nunca son buenas amigas de la juventud—dijo—Después de todo, como bien dijo Patrick Bruel, "Las tradiciones sólo sirven para dar una ilusión de eternidad"

—¿Quién?

—Patrick Bruel.—dijo Hiccup más despacio—Es un cantante francés… les gustará.

—Los artistas no son los más adecuados cuando se trata de dialogar sobre tradiciones.—el señor miró a Hiccup insistentemente, pero el muchacho parecía inmune a sus intimidaciones oculares.

—Puede ser, señor Hofferson. Pero siempre deben observarse todos los puntos de vista de un tema.

—Aunque valoro mucho su aportación, Hiccup—continuó la señora Hofferson—Insisto en recalcar mi punto. Mi hija tiene muchísimas cualidades, pero se resiste a ser la sexta generación en mantener la receta familiar, y me preocupa que este desliz sea sólo el inicio de una serie de más deslices que comprometan su futuro.

—Mamá…

Nadie escuchó a Astrid, porque Hiccup inmediatamente habló.

—¿Y cómo podría pasar eso, señora?

—Como bien debes saber, mi hija es heredera de una buena familia. Tiene una reputación que mantener.

—Comprendo eso.

—¿Enserio?—el señor Hofferson alzó una ceja de forma sarcástica—Porque me parece que hay cosas que usted no puede entender, y es lo más lógico, considerando su…

—¡Papá, basta!—dijo Astrid, demasiado molesta. Sabía que al enfadarse estaba cayendo en las provocaciones de sus padres, pero no le importó, nadie merecía el trato que sus padres le estaban dando.

A su lado, Hiccup le dedicó una media sonrisa, dándole a entender que él estaba bien. Pero los señores Hofferson fruncieron el ceño, más molestos que antes.

—No se habla así en la mesa, hija.

—Por favor, papá, no me vengas con eso ¡ustedes no han sido amigables!—les reprendió Astrid

—Tú padre y yo estamos preocupados por tu futuro—dijo la señora Hofferson—¿cómo quieres que estemos tranquilos, cuando desapareces durante días con un novio que no conocemos?

—¡Podrían al menos intentar conocerlo, en vez de estar juzgándolo de ésta forma tan evidente!

—Astrid, compórtate.

—No, no pienso hacerlo ¡no hasta que me prometan que mostrarán más respeto hacia Hiccup!

Había firmeza en su voz y en su mirada, y los Hofferson, que conocían bien a su hija, decidieron concederle al menos eso. Después de todo, tenía razón en que debían ser más respetuosos con sus invitados.

—Bien—la señora Hofferson suspiró y miró hacia Hiccup—Lamento si le hemos ofendido en algo.

—Acepto sus disculpas, pero quiero dejar en claro algo—repuso Hiccup—No soy tonto, y entiendo perfectamente la situación. Sé que al hablar de ésta crema de espárragos se refiere al linaje y a la fortuna de su hija, y teme que Astrid la comprometa por estar con una persona que no le conviene—los señores Hofferson contuvieron el aliento, preparándose para arremeter ante lo que ellos pensaban sería un ataque verbal—Así que calmaré sus angustias. No tengo interés alguno en la fortuna de Astrid. Y, para poder tener una cena más decente, les invito a preguntarme abiertamente todo lo que deseen saber de mí.

Astrid miró a Hiccup con rostro agobiado, esto tenía que ser el colmo. Los Hofferson apretaron sus labios, molestos de que ese muchacho estuviera dándoles tan fuerte bofetada con guante blanco.

—No tienes que hacer esto—le dijo Astrid.

—No es problema.

—No le debes explicaciones, Hiccup.

Él le sonrió, otra vez, esa sonrisa que la desarmaba, y la sujetó la mano por debajo del mantel.

—¿Por qué dice que no le interesa la fortuna de mi hija?—preguntó la señora Hofferson, con tono algo ansioso.

—No me interesa el dinero, señora.

—¿Y qué le interesa entonces?

—El bienestar y la felicidad de su hija.

El señor Hofferson bufó, sin creerse ni una sola palabra. Astrid estaba a punto de explorar, pero sintió a Hiccup apretándole la mano para calmarla.

—Ajá, bien. Supongamos que es cierto—continuó el señor—¿Estudias?

—No, señor. Ya me titulé.

—¿En qué?

—Soy ingeniero en mecatrónica, señor. Pero tengo una gran cantidad de diplomados y estudios secundarios.

—¿Ejemplos?

—Tengo licencia para pilotear, un curso en informática avanzada, otro en sistemas, en mecánica…

—Pensé que eras un mecánico.

—No, solo le ayudo a mi padrino en su taller de vez en cuando.

—¿Y cómo te has pagado tantos diplomados, si no trabajas?—inquirió la señora con tono cizañero.

—Yo no dije que no trabajara, sólo dije que no laboro con mi padrino. Lo pagué con mi fideicomiso, señora.

—Fideicomiso—el señor Hofferson repitió la palabra casi en tono de burla—¿De cuánto?

—Papá—Astrid fulminó a sus padres con la mirada.

Hiccup, con el ceño fruncido y mirada más intensa, respondió.

—No menciono nunca mis finanzas, señor. Pero como sé a qué quiere llegar, lo calmaré diciéndole que es una cantidad muy grande. No debe preocuparse.

—Me cuesta creerlo, Hiccup.

—Te estás pasando, papá.

—No, Astrid, estoy haciendo lo que tú no hiciste, al intentar saber quién rayos es éste desconocido.—la voz de su padre sonaba más molesta con cada palabra.

—¡Es mi relación, no es algo que te incumba!

—Soy tu padre ¡claro que me incumbe!

—Señor, por favor, cálmese.—dijo Hiccup, aún en tono firme—Créame que con su recelo solamente nos hace parecer más extraños.

—Señor Hiccup, esto ya es demasiado—la señora Hofferson se puso de pie—Aunque lo invitamos a nuestra mesa, debo pedirle que se vaya. No toleraremos que se burle de nosotros y mucho menos de nuestra hija. Le ruego que no se ponga en contacto con ella, por favor, o tomaremos medidas más…

—¿Más drásticas?—Hiccup podía ser paciente, pero llegados a ese punto, también estaba harto de la situación—Por favor, señora Hofferson. Usted no es la primera persona que pretende amenazarme, créame que no me intimida en absoluto.

—No le hable así a mi esposa.

—Y usted no debería tratar así a ningún invitado suyo ¡semejante hostigamiento es el colmo de la descortesía! Es increíble que no tengan ni un poco de respeto hacia mi persona, aún después de que mi familia fue perfectamente cortés con su hija hace unos días.

De todo lo que Hiccup dijo en esa frase, los señores Hofferson solamente mencionar lo último.

—¿Fuiste con la familia de éste hombre?—su madre sonaba enfadada, y en su mirada se veía la ira contenida.

—Sí, y lo haría de nuevo—respondió Astrid desafiante—¡Ellos fueron mucho más amables de lo que ustedes han sido, aún conmigo, en los últimos minutos!

—¡Por todos los cielos!—la señora Hofferson ya había perdido la paciencia—¿A dónde dice usted que llevó a mi hija estos últimos días?

—A la casa de mis padres, en los Hamptons. Y después a mi penthouse frente al Central Park.

—Señor Hiccup, retírese de mi casa inmediatamente, por favor—dijo el señor con tono contenido, pensando que seguía mofándose de él.

—Además de ser groseros, me insultan considerándome un mentiroso—respondió Hiccup—Jamás pensé que los Hofferson serían así.

—¡No se haga el digno! Lleva toda la noche mofándose de nosotros y…

—Jamás me he mofado, pero ustedes están tan cegados por sus prejuicios que prefieren llamarme mentiroso antes de admitirlo.

—Hiccup, ya no les hagas caso—le dijo Astrid—No valen la pena.

—¡Astrid!

—¡Cállense!—ambos padres miraron a su hija horrorizados—¡No puedo creer su comportamiento tan estúpido! Desde que Hiccup llegó no han hecho nada más que insultarlo ¿y todo por qué? ¡sólo porque piensan que es un mecánico común y corriente! ¿esa es razón suficiente para despreciarlo de ésta forma?

—Astrid, tú…

—No, madre, no te justifiques en absoluto. Dime ahora ¿qué pensarías si te digo que has sido así de detestable con el único heredero de los Haddock?

Se cruzó de brazos y miró a sus padres con expresión triunfante, satisfecha de verlos confundidos. A su lado, Hiccup la miraba impresionado, la manera en que estaba adueñándose de la situación, poniendo a sus padres en su lugar, era impresionante.

—Hija, no pretendas…

—No es broma. Nada de lo que Hiccup ha dicho es broma. Él es Hiccup Haddock, único heredero de esa familia, y ustedes han sido groseros con él, incluso ruines.

Su madre estaba pálida, el padre tenía semblante duro, e Hiccup casi quería echarse a reír, porque parecían dos niños siendo reprendidos por sus niñeras.

—Ni siquiera se les ocurra pedirle disculpas, o intentar justificarse ¡no sean más hipócritas de lo que ya demostraron!

Ante el insulto de su hija, los Hofferson reaccionaron, y la miraron molestos.

—¡No nos hables así, jovencita!

—Me importa poco ofenderlos ¡han sido la hipocresía encarnada toda esta velada! A ustedes no les importaba que estuviera bien, solo les importaba que mi novio no era adinerado. Y ahora intentarían justificarse, solo porque es un Haddock ¡estoy harta de esta falsedad!

Astrid se puso de pie, por reflejo, Hiccup hizo lo mismo. Les dedicó una última mirada a sus padres, enfurecida, colérica, carente de cualquier sentimiento positivo.

—Estoy harta de todo esto.—espetó.

Les dio la espalda y se fue del comedor, sus padres la llamaron, ella los ignoró. Hiccup se fue siguiéndola, Astrid caminó bajo las escaleras hasta una puerta que conducía al garaje, en donde estaba su hermoso auto Porsche estacionado. Le dijo al encargado que le diera sus llaves, y éste, asustado por verla tan enfurecida, se movió lo más rápido que pudo.

—Astrid…

—Lamento la forma en que mis padres te trataron—le dijo—Me apena bastante, y más cuando tus padres fueron tan buenos conmigo. Pero ya viste cómo son los Hofferson, no puedo ofrecerte nada más que mi sincera disculpa.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

—Son mis padres, ¿no?—dijo en tono amargo—Está bien, Hiccup. Soy fuerte. Lo soportaré.

—Pero no tienes que hacerlo sola.

—¡Esto ya es mucho!—gritó, y luego lo miró a los ojos—¿No oíste lo que dije? Estoy harta de todo esto, y tú estás incluido. Solamente fuiste una parte más de esta farsa ¡y ya no la soporto!

Hiccup la miró con ojos desorbitados, sintiendo que esas palabras eran heridas en su corazón.

—¿Solamente eso soy para ti?—le reclamó—¿Una maldita farsa?

Astrid se mordió los labios, diciéndolo así sonaba muy mal. Quiso agregar algo, pero Hiccup no tenía ya paciencia, toda se fue soportando la despreciable cena con los Hofferson, y estaba también cansado, harto, de aguantar una situación tan compleja.

—¡Déjame decirte que para mí, esos días no fueron falsos en absoluto! Fueron espléndidos, no fingí ninguna sonrisa, ninguna mirada, ninguna caricia, ningún beso…

El corazón se le detuvo, congelado en el sentimiento, impidiéndole a Hiccup razonar sus siguientes palabras.

—Pero evidentemente tú sí ¿no? Estás harta de toda esta falsedad que tú misma te creaste, y de la cual, estúpidamente fui un cómplice.

—Hiccup, yo no…

—¡No! ¡Esto ya es demasiado! Pensé que eras diferente a tus padres, pero ahora puedo ver perfectamente el parecido…

Entonces fue Astrid la que sintió cómo esas palabras lastimaban profundamente su corazón, causando lágrimas en sus ojos. Lágrimas que no se permitió derramar, y en vez de dialogar, Astrid frunció el ceño.

—¡No me conoces en absoluto! ¿quién te crees que eres para juzgarme?

—Tienes toda la razón. No te conozco. Pensé que sí, pero ahora veo que no.

Sus ojos verdes ya no mostraban enfado, ahora solamente se veían heridos. Y Astrid se vio a ella misma en esa herida, y lo comprendió. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Hiccup…

—No tiene caso—gruñó—Ten una buena vida, Astrid Hofferson.

Hiccup regresó a la casa, dejando a una destrozada Astrid detrás. En el recibidor estaban los Hofferson, evidentemente deseaban disculparse, pero cuando lo vieron, molesto y frustrado, comprendieron que cualquier palabra terminaba sobrando. Hiccup les deseó las buenas noches –a pesar de todo, era educado– y salió de la mansión, jurando nunca más volver.

Y mientras, Astrid se quedó en el garaje, reclinada sobre su auto mientras lloraba, con el espantoso sentimiento de que había arruinado las cosas con el único hombre que la había querido por ser ella misma.

.

.

.

Astrid estaba recostada en la cama de Heather, llorando, mientras su amiga le dedicaba palabras de consuelo que no surtían el menor efecto. Había pasado ya una semana desde la fatídica cena, y en todo ese tiempo Astrid sentía una herida abierta en su pecho que no la dejaba ni respirar a gusto. Si bien Heather había sido muy paciente, llegados a ese punto comenzaba a desesperarse por su amiga.

Cuando Astrid llegó con ella días atrás, llorosa y decaída, supo instintivamente que algo había ocurrido con Hiccup. Se contuvo de decirle el molesto "te lo dije", porque era notorio que su amiga no soportaría escuchar esa frase. Astrid tardó casi una hora en contarle todo lo que había pasado: la espléndida familia Haddock, la forma en que Valka y Stoick la trataban, las citas, los besos, y todos esos hermosos momentos con Hiccup… y la cena con los Hofferson y cómo todo se fue al demonio.

Primero, Heather se sorprendió de que Hiccup resultase ser aquél chico geek y nerd que le quiso comprar una aerolínea años atrás ¡vaya las jugadas de la vida! No le sorprendió en absoluto que Astrid e Hiccup se enamoraran, desde que los vio en la gala de los Hofferson, notó la inmensa química entre ellos. Pero sí le sorprendió, y muy dolorosamente, la forma en que todo se salió de control.

Los primeros tres días fue cariñosa y comprensiva con su amiga, sabiendo que ocupaba todo su apoyo. Pero ahora, después de siete días, Heather estaba ya desesperada, preguntándose cuándo demonios reaccionaría su amiga.

—Lo arruiné todo…—sollozó la rubia.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué dije esas palabras tan crueles? Nada de eso fue falso tampoco para mí…

—Claro que no.

—Hiccup tenía razón, soy como mis padres. Yo…

—No—la voz de Heather sonó firme, la sujetó de los hombros y la hizo alzarse para verla a los ojos—Tú no eres como ellos. Eres mejor.

—¿Cómo?—Astrid permaneció sentada, limpiándose las lágrimas—Lo llevé a esa maldita cena donde lo trataron como a un criminal, y luego yo fui cruel con él.

—Estabas molesta.

—¡No es justificación!

—Bien, no lo era. Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer?

Astrid se mordió los labios, sin saber qué responder. Heather no podía más, respiró hondo, contó hasta tres, y le dio un ligero pero firme zape a su amiga en la cabeza.

—¡Oye!

—¡Espabílate!

—¿Qué?

—Llevas una semana entera lamentándote, Astrid. Ésta no eres tú. Ya estuvo bueno, espabílate ¿qué vas a hacer?

La rubia miró a su amiga, quien tenía la palabra "ultimátum" marcada en todas sus facciones, y comprendió que tenía razón. Algo debía hacer. El problema era que no tenía la menor idea de qué.

—Supongo que… disculparme ¿no?

—Muy bien, es el inicio. Una buena disculpa. ¿Y después?

—¿Suplicarle perdón?

—Va implícito en lo anterior, ¿qué más?

—Compensárselo de alguna forma.

—¿De qué forma?

—¡No lo sé!—Astrid se cruzó de brazos en expresión taciturna—Quizá… explicarle todo.

—¿Y qué le vas a explicar, Astrid?

La rubia se volvió a atorar con sus palabras, así que su amiga le dio otro zape, que le molestó aún más que el anterior.

—¡Oye deja eso!

—¡Pues tú deja de ser tan terca! ¿qué quieres explicarle a Hiccup, y por qué?

Astrid quiso fulminar a su amiga con la mirada, pero Heather tenía ojos verdes, y dioses, le recordaban bastante a los ojos de Hiccup… pero los de él eran más cálidos, más amables. Y cómo extrañaba esos ojos.

—Decirle que fui odiosa porque estaba molesta, y que no fue en absoluto una farsa para mí.

—No te creerá, te pedirá que le digas por qué no fue una farsa.

—Entonces le diré que también fui auténtica. Que yo sentí todo lo que él, que yo….

—Astrid, sigues dándole vueltas al asunto. Todo se resume a una sola oración—la miró fijo, como asegurándose de que le prestara atención—¿Lo quieres?

—Yo…

—Enserio, Astrid, ¿quieres a Hiccup? ¿lo quieres en tu vida? Sé honesta contigo misma, por favor.

Pero la rubia no tenía ni siquiera que sopesarlo.

—Sí.

—Bueno, entonces ¡ve por él!

—Lo haces sonar tan fácil—Astrid rodó los ojos—Él me odia.

—No lo creo. Si es el Hiccup que recuerdo, te perdonará.

—Ajá.

Heather le sonrió a su amiga con cariño, intentando darle más ánimos.

—Es curioso, la verdad, no lo reconocí en absoluto cuando lo vi. Se puso muy guapo.

—Sí, lo es.

—En fin, volviendo al tema. Te perdonará, sólo debes ser honesta con él.

—¿Y si no lo hace?

La sonrisa de su morena amiga desapareció, bajando los ojos.

—Al menos, no pensarás en qué hubiera pasado de haberlo intentando.

¡Valiente consuelo! Pero Astrid sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

—Okey… lo haré. Sólo que no sé en dónde está.

—Ah, pero yo sé de alguien que puede saber.

Heather agarró su teléfono y marcó en automático un número grabado, Astrid la miró mientras esperaba impaciente a que contestaran la llamada, y cuando lo hizo, usó su voz más dulce posible.

—Hola, hermanito querido…

.

.

.

La milla cuadrada era un nombre coloquial, casi irónico, con el cual se le llamaba a la City de Londres. Bastantes siglos atrás, a orillas del río Támesis, Londres era un poblado que no medía más que 2.6 kilómetros cuadrados (aproximadamente una milla), siendo una capital pequeña para el también pequeño reino de Inglaterra. En nuestros días, esos 2.6 kilómetros eran llamados la City de Londres, únicamente para distinguir la dimensión histórica de la ciudad. Ahora Londres era la enorme, poderosa y renombrada capital de uno de los reinos más importantes, y media 1572 kilómetros cuadrados.

Cuando Hiccup visitaba Londres siempre iba a la City, porque le recordaba cómo una villa tan pequeña consiguió crecer hasta volverse la capital de uno de los imperios más importantes en la historia. Lo hacía reflexionar en sí mismo, en lo que él era y en lo que quería convertirse.

Siempre sintió una gran fascinación por Londres, hasta donde él sabía, por la combinación de elementos tan antiguos contrapuestos con la modernidad de sus edificios y transportes. Lo mismo podían verse trenes ligeros de la más alta tecnología, como palacios con más de cinco siglos de antigüedad. Era todo un espectáculo.

Pero esos días apenas conseguía disfrutar la ciudad como a él le gustaba, porque sus pensamientos seguían girando alrededor de la misma persona. Aunque se enfadó mucho con Astrid, pensaba que no debió tratarla tan duramente. Lo cierto es que jamás hablaron francamente de sus sentimientos, y cuando él intentó hacerlo, ella lo rechazó de forma sutil, debió entender desde ese momento que ella no deseaba nada con él, al menos nada como lo que él sí quería.

La insolencia de los padres de Astrid no le molestó tanto, conocía a muchísimos adinerados incluso más prepotentes y sabía lidiar con ellos. Fueron las palabras de Astrid las únicas que lo lastimaron, que le hicieron comprender la gravedad de su necedad.

Consciente de que ese día no conseguiría disfrutar nada más, regresó hasta la estación del subterráneo. No le gustaba conducir en Londres, y como el subterráneo era eficiente, lo usaba muy seguido. Se bajó cerca de Kensington, en donde estaba la residencia de sus padres. Varias veces pensó en comprarse un apartamento más modesto en otra zona de la ciudad, pero nunca se había dado el tiempo de revisar a detalle aquellos que le gustaran.

Caminó tranquilo por las calles llenas de mansiones, no importase que estuviese acostumbrado a ellas, seguían abrumándolo. Finalmente apareció la casa de sus padres, no era ni por asomo la más grande de la calle, ni la más lujosa, y eso le encantaba. Sus padres podían perfectamente pagarse una casa al lado del palacio de Buckingham, pero en vez de eso tenían una casa más sencilla. El que estuviera en un barrio adinerado era consecuencia del estatus que debían mantener, para disgusto de Hiccup.

Esos pensamientos se vieron turbados cuando vio a una mujer parada frente a la reja de la entrada. La reconocería en donde fuera, llevaba una pesada capucha puesta, pero una trenza dorada se asomaba entre la tela. Aunque su rostro estaba ensombrecido, la silueta de su cuerpo era inconfundible. Su rostro se tensó, por más que intentó no mostrarlo, pero era pedirle demasiado autocontrol a su desgastado corazón.

Hiccup continuó caminando despacio, sin saber muy bien que hacer, Astrid no se movió ni un centímetro. Cuando estuvieron más cerca, fue ella la que habló.

—Pensé que te gustaría más vivir en Hampstead.—dijo ella.

Él meditó muy bien sus palabras, casi como si buscara un significado oculto en ellas. Metió ambas manos en los bolsos de su saco, como si así se sintiera más protegido.

—¿Por qué pensarías eso?

—Porque tiene más personalidad.

Frunciendo el ceño, Hiccup desvió la mirada un momento. Astrid lo aprovechó para quitarse la capucha, así pudo ver su rostro, podía vérsele el alma reflejada en sus ojos azules, ansiosa de expresarse, declarándole que todo en ella era sinceridad en ese momento.

—Y, según tú, me gustaría más vivir en un vecindario con personalidad.

—Sí, porque está lleno de artistas, de pensadores, de personas interesantes. Y tú eres como ellos. Jamás te aburrirías ahí.—su voz sonaba dulce, Hiccup no podía soportarla.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Astrid?—demandó saber en tono hosco.

A ella no le sorprendió ni le molestó el recelo, en vez de eso, dio un paso hacia él, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Había tenido todo un vuelo para prepararse, y muchísimas recomendaciones por parte de Heather. Estaba lista. No más dudas, no más frases a medias y sentimientos contenidos, no más farsas hacia ella misma. Ya no más.

—Me dijiste que ver Londres sería aún más divertido.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—No, jamás haría eso—replicó—Estoy aquí porque necesitas saber eso. Nunca quise lastimarte, y te debo una enorme disculpa.

—Está bien, te perdono. Ahora, necesito…

Intentó darle la vuelta para pasar, pero ella se movió deteniéndolo.

—Necesitas escuchar toda mi versión.

—Astrid—cerró los ojos, imposibilitado de mantenerle la mirada—Por favor, yo también estoy muy cansado de esto…

—Entonces escúchame rápido.

Hiccup suspiró, respiró hondo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, al final abrió los ojos, y notó que la expresión de Astrid demostraba determinación, pero también calma. Mucha calma.

—Tenía mucha culpa, porque sentí que te había usado, y tú y tu familia me mostraron en pocos días más amor y apoyo del que he tenido nunca en mi casa. Mis padres me quieren a su forma, pero ya viste que es una manera muy conflictiva de querer.

Asintió, haciéndole entender que seguía escuchándola. Astrid se mordió los labios antes de continuar.

—Me gustaste desde el inicio, Hiccup—aunque su corazón dio un brinco al decirlo, Astrid sintió una gran paz al finalmente pronunciar esas palabras—Y al pasar los días, me fuiste gustando aún más. No fingí ninguna sonrisa, ninguna broma, ninguna charla, ningún beso… todo eso fue auténtico.—tomó una pausa para respirar y continuó—Pero estaba aterrada, pensando que si todo había sido un montaje, nuestra relación también podría serlo. La culpa y el miedo me crearon una enorme confusión, y decidí, estúpidamente, que lo mejor era continuar con nuestras vidas, para que todo tuviese ya un final y así vivir en paz.

Era una explicación algo tonta, pero Hiccup entendía la lógica detrás del razonamiento de Astrid. Él mismo pensó en algún momento de una forma parecida.

—Cuando insiste en que nos diéramos una oportunidad, me aterré aún más, y no pude comprender que deseabas que empezáramos desde cero. Yo pensé que era seguir manteniendo la farsa. Y seguía confundida cuando mis padres te trataron de esa forma y yo…

Sus palabras sonaron apresuradas, porque sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. Debió serenarse para poder continuar, para ese punto, los ojos de Hiccup ya no estaban a la defensiva, sino que eran muy comprensivos, y eso la hizo sentirse más confiada.

—Creo que nunca les perdonaré que te tratasen tan mal.—admitió—Y yo solamente quería que todo terminara, no soportaba más. Y dije tantas tonterías…

Astrid dio otro paso hacia él, quedando frente a Hiccup, él la miró curioso, sin saber qué planeaba ella. Lo que hizo Astrid fue mirarlo tan fijamente, que todo a su alrededor desapareció, y fue como si sólo estuvieran ellos dos.

—Hiccup, tú jamás fuiste una farsa para mí—pronunció cada palabra de forma fija, para que no le quedase la menor duda—Fuiste lo único real en medio de todo ese desastre…

Siguieron mirándose a los ojos, después de unos segundos, Astrid miró los labios de Hiccup, recordando esos besos dados. Bajó su mirada, dispuesta a escuchar cualquier respuesta que él quisiera darle. Hiccup se tomó su tiempo, analizando las palabras, acomodando sus ideas, y decidiendo qué decir.

—Entonces… ¿todo eso fue un desastre?—no había reclamo en su tono de voz, pero Astrid así lo sintió.

—La cena de mis padres fue un desastre—corrigió ella—Mentirle a tus padres también. Pero todo lo demás…

—Dices que en medio de toda esa mentira, hubo algo de verdad ¿no?—la interrumpió.

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo puede ser eso posible?

Astrid se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

Ella no tenía nada más que decir. Le había entregado su corazón en esa declaración, era solo cuestión de que Hiccup lo aceptase o lo rechazara… y Astrid estaba dispuesta a vivir el resto de su vida con lo que él decidiera.

—¿Y viniste a Londres solamente a decirme eso?—preguntó Hiccup, después de un largo silencio.

Astrid asintió, pensando que su voz ya no podría decir algo más. Él sonrió de forma jocosa.

—Pudiste haberme marcado.

—No tengo tu número.

—Sí lo tienes… lo agregué a tu teléfono, cuando te lo regresé en el taller de Gobber.

—E-¿enserio?

Sacó su celular y miró en los contactos, detectando uno que no conocía. Estaba guardado bajo el nombre de "Londres", Astrid le miró con el ceño fruncido, pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación. Hiccup se sonrojó un poco al responderle.

—Originalmente lo guardé como "Taller de Gobber", pero cuando estuvimos en Nueva York, una vez que te estabas bañando, lo modifiqué a "Londres". Había planeado toda una pantomima y…

—¿Cuál pantomima?

Había ilusión en los ojos de ella, así que Hiccup no pudo contenerse de responder.

 _—Hm_ , bueno… yo iba a decirte que Londres sería un lugar más divertido por recorrer. Responderías cualquier cosa, luego yo te diría que conocía a un excelente guía para conocer la ciudad. Cuando me preguntaras quién era ese guía, te diría que vieras a tu celular para que marcaras a Londres y… bueno, sonaría mi número. Algo cursi ¿no?

Toda la ternura que Astrid había contenido en su ser explotó en ese mismo instante, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Hiccup respondió al abrazo, sorprendido por esa reacción.

—No—le dijo ella al oído—Sonaba perfecto.

Se distanció lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos, viendo la misma mirada honesta de antes. Ahí fue cuando lo comprendieron, realmente ellos nunca consiguieron engañarse mutuamente… todo fue una farsa consigo mismos.

—Esto es real para mí, Astrid—le dijo seriamente.

—Nunca te he mentido, Hiccup—respondió también en tono serio—Realmente te quiero.

—¿Me quieres?

Ella asintió, con una boba sonrisa de enamorada que evaporó hasta las últimas de sus dudas. Hiccup también sonrió con una alegría que iluminó sus ojos, y se inclinó para besarla.

—También te quiero… —le dijo suavemente, volviéndola a besar.

Se besaron un rato, y cuando se separaron, tenían aún sonrisas enormes en sus rostros. Hiccup no perdió tiempo, diciéndole que aún era temprano para ver el Big Ben, y que la llevaría a cenar a un buen lugar en donde pudiesen planear el resto de sus días.

Quien los viera en Londres, notaría a una pareja muy enamorada jugueteando y platicando mientras recorrían la ciudad. En todo momento se dieron las manos, y se daban besos a la menor provocación, como hicieron en Nueva York, pero aún mejor, porque no estaban ya tanteando una despedida o extendiendo una pantomima. Nada los detenía para demostrarse el afecto, la curiosidad y el deseo de experimentar la vida juntos.

Eran jóvenes, tenían muchas cosas que ver y que conocer, y Londres parecía un excelente lugar para empezar de nuevo. No perderían el tiempo pensando qué tanto futuro tenían juntos, ya el tiempo se los diría; tampoco seguirían culpándose por la forma tan poco ortodoxa en que se conocieron y empezaron su relación, porque nada cambiaría el pasado y tampoco lo dejarían entorpecer su presente. La misma Londres parecía darles una lección al respecto, mostrándole las preciosas fachadas de casonas antiguas, remodeladas para conservar su encanto, pero siendo funcionales según las necesidades de la actualidad. Así, cada cosa que vieron en Londres los fue cautivando, y al final de cada día, recostados en la cama mientras se daban sus sesiones de besos, Astrid siempre le decía que había tenido razón, y que Londres era más divertido.

Fue el primero de sus muchos viajes, y aunque Hiccup conocía media Europa, ver sus encantadoras ciudades al lado de Astrid fue una experiencia totalmente nueva. Ya no les importaron sus padres, esperándolos con muchas preguntas cuando volvieran, ni el resto de la familia, con sus propias dudas. Solamente eran ellos dos, dejando atrás su pasado, viviendo el presente, planeando un futuro para ellos. Como siempre debió haber sido.

* * *

 _Ufff ¿por dónde empiezo?_

 _Primero ¿qué tal los padres de Astrid? cuando empecé el capítulo, lo único que tenía claro era el enfrentamiento entre Astrid y sus padres por causa de Hiccup. Espero les haya gustado. También tenía pensada una discusión entre Astrid e Hiccup, la cosa es que el desenlace de esa discusión me causó problemas._

 _En un momento realmente pensé en terminarlo cuando ellos discuten e Hiccup se va, que fuera un final agrio, pero no me parecía tan apropiado. Pero, cuando empecé a hacer las escenas de reconciliación, quería se vieran naturales, y no forzadas. Primero pensé en que Hiccup buscara a Astrid, luego pensé que si ella había causado casi todo, ella tenía que resolverlo dándose una oportunidad de ser feliz con Hiccup._

 _Las escenas en Nueva York no las tenía planeadas, pero me gustaron mucho cuando las escribí y no las pude eliminar. Y Londres... bueno, como puse, quería que volvieran a empezar jeje._

 _Espero de corazón que les haya gustado este final. He pensado en escribir un one-shot sobre qué pasa después, no creo que me de para un fic completo, pero sí para un pequeño one-shot donde exploramos mejor su relación ya más consolidada ¿qué opinan? como siempre, espero sus comentarios con todas sus críticas y dudas, y les reitero que ojalá haya sido una lectura muy amena para todos ustedes._

 _¡Les mando un fuerte abrazo!_


End file.
